


Ostatni napad

by Malwa1216



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Casual Sex, Cheating, Complicated Relationships, Dirty Talk, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Heist, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love/Hate, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Heist, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Terminal Illnesses
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malwa1216/pseuds/Malwa1216
Summary: Młoda złodziejka, która ma na koncie kilkanaście udanych napadów i dwuletni pobyty w więzieniu chciała porzucić kryminalną przeszłość i zacząć nowe życie. Spotkała jednak na swojej drodze Profesora, który zaproponował jej oraz pozostałym uczestnikom udział w skoku na mennicę w Madrycie, która ma im przynieść niesamowitą fortunę. Zgodziła się wziąć udział w ostatnim napadzie w swoim życiu. W międzyczasie, mimo zakazu Profesora, nawiązała bliższe kontakty z dwoma członkami gangu.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Original Female Character(s), Denver | Daniel Ramos/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Piątek - harówki początek

**Piątek, godzina 08:35**

Pięć miesięcy naszych przygotowań do skoku na mennicę właśnie dobiegły końca. Byliśmy w drodze do naszego małego „magazynu”, gdzie trzymaliśmy sprzęt i broń potrzebne do napadu. Czas podróży dłużył się niesamowicie, wszyscy siedzieliśmy cicho, jakbyśmy bali się odezwać. Albo wszyscy byliśmy zamyśleni. A było o czym rozmyślać.

Nasz gang składa się z 10 osób. 9 szaleńców i popaprańców, którzy będą siać terror w środku i drukować pieniądze oraz jeden mózg operacji – Profesor, który będzie wszystko kontrolował i nadzorował z zewnątrz. Jego kartoteka jest czysta. Policja nie posiada również jego danych biometrycznych. Jest duchem, cholernie inteligentnym, ale jest też dosyć dziwny. Ale geniusze chyba już tacy są. Mimo, że jest sporo po 30. to chyba nigdy nie miał dziewczyny. Albo chłopaka. Albo kogokolwiek.

Profesor narzucił na nas swoje zasady. Przede wszystkim, mieliśmy nie znać swoich imion, nie pytać się o osobiste sprawy ani nie wchodzić w związki. Nasze pseudonimy to nazwy miast. Kolejna zasada dotyczyła brak jakiekolwiek przemocy wobec zakładników. Być może chociaż to uda nam się wykonać. Jesteśmy przestępcami, więc łamiemy zasady od wielu lat, ale nikt nie chce mieć krwi na rękach i ludzi na sumieniu.

Spoglądałam na moich towarzyszy, ubranych w czerwone uniformy i z maskami Salvadora Dalego na twarzach. Jedynie Tokio miała odsłoniętą twarz, akurat malowała usta.

To właśnie z nią jako pierwszą załapałam dobry kontakt, mimo że jest ode mnie starsza o dobre 10 lat. Zaliczyła 15 udanych napadów. Na koncie ma też jeden nieudany napad. Powiedziała mi, że wtedy zginął jej partner i sama musiała zabić ochroniarza, by przeżyć i uciec. Złamała pierwszą zasadę Profesora, tak jak ja. Związała się z Rio, ale była przekonana, że nikt o tym nie wie. Ja dowiedziałam się pierwsza, nasze sypialnie dzieliła ściana. Doskonale słyszałam, jak prawie codziennie nad ranem próbuje maskować swoje jęki, ale skrzypienie łóżka musieli słyszeć wszyscy. Była dobrą kumpelą do zabawy, imprezowania i pogadania. No właśnie, była. Od miesiąca prawie w ogóle się do mnie nie odzywa i wygląda, jakby była obrażona.

Po jej prawej stronie siedzi Rio, chłopak rok ode mnie młodszy. Od dzieciaka siedział w komputerach, jest mistrzem kodowania i hakowania, zna każdy system zabezpieczeń. Nie łączy nas wiele, ale mamy w miarę dobry kontakt. Jest przekonany, że stworzą z Tokio kiedyś szczęśliwą rodzinę. Kibicuje im, sama też chciałabym znaleźć miłość swojego życia i założyć rodzinę, ale wiem, że to się nigdy nie zdarzy.

Obok niego jest Denver. Ma 25 lat, uwielbia imprezy i wszystko co z nimi związane, w tym branie narkotyków. Moje życie do niedawna też tak wyglądało, ale uzależniłam się od prochów i poszłam na odwyk. Jest też królem imprezowych bójek, ktoś to nagrywa i publikuje w sieci, podobno ma sporo fanów. Nie jest najmądrzejszy na świecie, ale zawsze potrafił mnie rozśmieszyć swoimi żartami i sucharami. Sam jego śmiech czasami doprowadzał mnie do łez. Od samego początku zaiskrzyło między nami, najpierw byliśmy tylko przyjaciółmi i też tak zachowywaliśmy się przy reszcie kompanów, potem zaczęliśmy być razem. Mimo, że miesiąc temu zakończyłam nasz związek, to nadal go kocham. Musiałam to zrobić, Denver zasługuje na kogoś lepszego ode mnie, na kogoś z kim może mieć przyszłość. Staramy się udawać, że między nami jest wszystko w porządku, ale co raz trudniej nam to wychodzi. Wiem, że cierpi przeze mnie, ale po czasie uzna, że tak było dla niego lepiej.

Przy drzwiach od bagażnika jest Moskwa, ojciec Denvera. Jego cechą charakterystyczną jest suchy duszący kaszel i swetry. Był górnikiem, potem doszedł do wniosku, że lepiej kopać w kierunku banków i domów handlowych. Bardzo ciepły, cierpliwy i kochany mężczyzna. Wiedział, że byliśmy razem z jego synem. Pewnie nie tylko ja uważam go za przyszywanego ojca. 

W szoferce znajdują Oslo i Helsinki, bracia bliźniacy, serbscy żołnierze - specjaliści od broni. Dosyć rzadko się odzywali i woleli spędzać czas w swoim towarzystwie. Być może zrozumieli cokolwiek z naszego szkolenia, ale tego dowiemy się w praniu. Helsinki wydaje się być sympatyczny, ale obecność Oslo sprawia, że lekko się denerwuję.

Po mojej lewej stronie jest Berlin, nasz przywódca. Zadbany mężczyzna po 40. Specjalizuje się w rabunkach na salony jubilerskie, domy aukcyjne, pojazdy opancerzone i banki. Jego największa zdobycz to prawie 450 diamentów z Paryża. Zawsze chodził elegancko ubrany i tylko tyle mogę coś dobrego o nim powiedzieć. Jest niesamowicie arogancki, myśli, że jest od nas lepszy i oczywiście daje to nam odczuć za każdym razem, kiedy może, ma wielkie ego, jest seksistą albo mizoginem, albo jednym i drugim. Nie rozmawialiśmy zbyt często, ale jest w nim coś, co niesamowicie ciągnie mnie do niego, przez co wszystko się pokomplikowało. Zdarzało mi się sypiać z nim, gdy trwał mój związek z Denverem, ale chłopak o niczym nie wiedział. Berlin natomiast miał z tego wielką satysfakcję. Tak wiem, jestem dziwką. Nienawidzę siebie za to. Berlina też nienawidzę.

Przy moim prawym boku siedzi Nairobi. Optymistka i wariatka, jest w wieku Tokio. Podrabia od 13. roku życia, więc będzie odpowiedzialna za utrzymanie jak najlepszej jakości drukowanych pieniędzy. Nie da się jej nie lubić, zawsze można się jej wygadać, jest dla mnie jak starsza siostra. Kilka lat temu była dilerką i przez handel prochami zabrali jej syna, którego chce odzyskać po napadzie. Powiedziała tylko mi i Tokio o tym. Chciałabym, żeby jej się udało.

Ostatnią osobą w gangu jestem ja. Nazywam się Antalya i mam 22 lata. Zaczęłam kraść w wieku 16 lat, gdy trafiłam do sierocińca i poznałam pewną grupkę ludzi. Przyłączyli mnie do siebie, gdy pokazałam im, że potrafię szybko i elegancko otwierać zamki i rozbrajać różne mechanizmy. Przez 2 lata udało nam się okraść wiele sklepów i mniejszych banków nie zostając złapanymi. Dobra passa nie trwała długo, wszystko posypało się podczas napadu na jeden z banków w Barcelonie. Złapali nas i trafiłam na dwa lata do więzienia. Po tym czasie nasz zespół się rozsypał i nie chciałam już więcej wracać do przestępczego życia. 1,5 roku od odzyskania wolności nie popełniłam żadnego przestępstwa, ale moje życie było dalekie od ideału. Profesor znalazł mnie, kiedy pracowałam jako kelnerka w jednej z restauracji w Madrycie i zaproponował mi wzięcie udziału w tym skoku. Początkowo nie chciałam się zgodzić, ale po kilku spotkaniach przekonał mnie, postawiłam mu jednak kilka warunków, które obiecał spełnić. Jeśli wszystko się uda, to w przeciągu kilku dni zarobimy 2,4 miliarda euro i będziemy żyć jak rodzina królewska do końca naszych dni. To będzie mój ostatni, wielki napad.

Nasza grupa jest różnorodna i każdy jest dobry w czymś innym, ale razem uzupełniamy się i damy radę przeprowadzić ten skok. Moje relacje z każdą osobą wyglądają inaczej, ale jestem gotowa się dla nich poświęcić, byle tylko nasz plan się powiódł. Ale oczywiście wolałabym, żeby do tego nie doszło.

Na pewno większość ludzi pracujący w mennicy cieszy się, że jest piątek i za kilka godzin skończą pracę i czeka ich upragniony weekend, tak samo uczniowie, którzy już niedługo zaczną wycieczkę szkolną po mennicy. Niestety życie jest okrutne i ci biedni ludzie są nieświadomi tego, że za kilka godzin zabarykadujemy się razem z nimi w budynku i będą naszymi zakładnikami.

\- Kto wybrał te maski? – Rio zakłócił moje przemyślenia i panującą ciszę swoim pytaniem, po czym zdjął maskę ze swojej twarzy i zaczął się jej przyglądać.

\- Jak to kto? Profesor. – Odpowiedziałam mu lekko podirytowana, bo jakie to miało teraz znaczenie.

\- Co z nimi nie tak? – Berlin wtrącił się, był zdziwiony.

\- Nie są straszne. We wszystkich filmach, jakie widziałem, złodzieje noszą straszne maski. Na przykład zombie, szkielety, śmierć… - Chłopak nie zdążył dokończyć swojego zdania, przerwał mu Berlin, który celował do niego ze swojej broni.

\- Z pistoletem w ręku czubek jest straszniejszy niż szkielet. – Przywódca odpowiedział chłopakowi, cały czas mając go na swoim celowniku.

\- Pewnie wiesz to z własnego doświadczenia, co? – Zdjęłam maskę i skierowałam swoje pytanie do Berlina. – Jeśli już teraz celujesz do nas z broni, to ten skok raczej się nie uda. – Moja irytacja była co raz większa, pyskowanie do Berlina to był fatalny pomysł, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać.

Mężczyzna zaczął celować do mnie. Tokio przestała malować usta na moment i spojrzała na mnie.

\- Ciebie też tak mam zmusić do tego, żebyś nie mówiła bezsensownych rzeczy? Zakładam, że masz okres, więc pewnie dlatego tak się zachowujesz. Uspokój się, albo skończysz jako zakładniczka. – Berlin zdjął maskę i odpowiedział z pogardą w głosie, na końcu mi grożąc.

\- Nie mam okresu, ale PMS już tak, jeśli musisz wiedzieć, seksisto. – Uniosłam swój głos, co raz bardziej pogrążając siebie.

Nastała cisza. Twarz Berlina wyrażała furię. Kątem oka zobaczyłam, że wszyscy członkowie mieli odsłonięte twarze i gapili się na nas. Chyba czekali na to, aż Berlin mnie zastrzeli. Ja już miałam taką scenę przed oczami. Po chwili jednak opuścił swoją broń i przestał na mnie patrzeć. Widocznie później będzie się mścił. Raczej na pewno uwięzi mnie w piwnicy, bez światła, pewnie też bez jedzenia i picia. Wpierdoliłam się w niezłe maliny. Ja i te moje niekontrolowane wybuchy.

\- Chyba wystarczy? Niczego nie osiągniemy skacząc sobie do gardeł. – Moskwa próbował załagodzić sytuację.

\- Co to za wieśniak z wąsem? – Spytał Denver, dokładnie analizując maskę. Mistrz wyczucia czasu.

\- Dalí, hiszpański malarz. Bardzo dobry. – Odpowiedział mu ojciec.

\- Malarz, który maluje. – Denver próbował się upewnić.

\- Tak. – Moskwa potwierdził.

Rozmowa nie mogła przebiec dalej, w końcu wóz się zatrzymał. Ubraliśmy maski i wysiedliśmy. Moskwa i Helsinki zajęli się ustawieniem blokad na drodze. Akurat dzisiaj w kierunku mennicy miał się udać zabezpieczony konwój z papierem banknotowym. Musieliśmy przecież jakoś przetransportować nas samych i sprzęt tamże. Rio miał za zadanie zakłócić wszelką komunikację radiową i telefoniczną, by policjanci nie dali znać, że zostali napadnięci.

**Godzina 09:25**

Po kilku minutach czekania zjawił się nasz transport, składający się z dwóch patrolów policji i ciężarówki. Sprawnie i szybko zmusiliśmy mężczyzn, by się poddali i wyciągnęliśmy ich z pojazdów. Na pewno mieli pewnie gacie, gdy przystawiliśmy im bornie do głowy, szczególnie ci młodzi policjanci. Zagoniliśmy ich do naczepy ciężarówki, rozkazaliśmy im, żeby się rozebrali i przebrali się w czerwone kombinezony. Potem ich związaliśmy i następnie Nairobi zakleiła im usta taśmą, żeby siedzieli cicho, oczywiście grożąc im, że jeśli cokolwiek powiedzą to będą martwi.

Gdy cały potrzebny sprzęt był już w ciężarówce, Moskwa ubrał mundur jednego z konwojentów, a Denver i Berlin policjantów. Ja, Tokio i Nairobi przebrałyśmy się w „normalne” ciuchy i wsiadłyśmy do kabrioletu. Mamy wejść do mennicy od strony frontowych drzwi, tuż za wycieczką szkolną. Naszym celem poza wtargnięciem i obezwładnieniem ochroniarzy i uczestników wycieczki jest jedna z uczennic, Alison Parker. Jest córką ambasadora Wielkiej Brytanii, więc naszą najważniejszą i najcenniejszą zakładniczką. Musimy mieć pewność, że nic jej się nie stanie i mieć ją cały czas na oku.

\- Nie spuszczajcie oczy z dziewczyny. Nie popełnicie żadnych błędów. Jasne? – Przed naszym odjazdem Berlin wydał nam ostatnie polecenie.

\- Ma 17 lat. Poradzę sobie z nią. – Powiedziała Tokio pewna siebie i odjechałyśmy.

Ruszyłyśmy do mennicy. Byłam niesamowicie podekscytowana, ale również zestresowana. Musieliśmy wszystko zrobić perfekcyjnie. Łatwo się planuje i mówi o takich rzeczach, gdy siedzi się na poddaszu i nie czuje się realnego zagrożenia, nadmiaru emocji i wagi sytuacji. Mam nadzieję, że moje relacje z Denverem i Berlinem nie wpłyną drastycznie na plan. Muszę się zacząć pilnować, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o Berlina.

\- Chyba lubisz wkurzać Berlina, co Anta? – Nairobi powiedziała do mnie, lekko się śmiejąc. Zupełnie jakby czytała mi w myślach.

\- Nic na to nie poradzę, że nie znoszę pewnych zachowań i nie potrafię siedzieć cicho. – Uśmiechnęłam się do kobiety.

\- Młoda, lepiej uważaj, bo następnym razem to się może źle skończyć. Mówię poważnie. – Kobieta była lekko zaniepokojona.

\- Nairobi, spokojnie. Jakoś to się wszystko ułoży. – Puściłam jej oczko.

\- Wygląda to tak, jakbyś chciała, żeby Berlin Cię ukarał. Podnieca Cię to, co? – Wtrąciła się Tokio, mówiąc to złośliwie.

Nairobi spojrzała się na nią dziwnie, ja postanowiłam to przemilczeć i zignorować.

\- Chociaż Ty jedna jesteś bezpieczna, Nairobi. Nawet, gdybyś planowała przewrót pałacowy, to i tak Berlin Ci nic nie zrobi. – Zaśmiałam się.

\- Jesteś tego pewna? Bo ja nie. – Nairobi opuścił optymizm.

\- Jestem, a wiesz dlaczego? Nie ważne jak bardzo Berlin nie chce tego przyznać, ale jesteś zaraz po nim najważniejszą osobą w mennicy. W końcu będziesz nadzorować produkcję i jakość naszych pieniędzy, znasz się na tym jak nikt inny. Jeśli Ci coś zrobi to jak myślisz, on się tym zajmie? – Próbowałam ją przekonać.

\- No nie. Bo się na tym nie zna. – Przyznała mi rację.

\- Właśnie. Dlatego jesteś chroniona. – Pocałowałam ją w policzek.

\- Jeśli Berlin zacznie szaleć, to Ty możesz go odsunąć i będziesz szefową. – Tokio zażartowała.

\- Przestańcie, wariatki! – Nairobi zaśmiała się. - Berlin tak łatwo władzy nie odda. Ale jeśli to będzie konieczne, to może będę musiała tak zrobić. Nie chcę, żeby plan się posypał i musiało do czegoś takiego dojść. Mamy się trzymać planu. – Nairobi chciała postawić nas do pionu.

\- Dobrze, szefowo! – Krzyknęłyśmy jednocześnie z Tokio, ciesząc się.

Reszta podróży minęła nam na gadaniu o głupotach i o tym, jak całkiem niedawno wymknęliśmy się na festiwal. To było szalone i ryzykowane, ale udało nam się. Przetańczyłam wtedy z Denverem pół nocy. Byliśmy jeszcze wtedy razem i szczęśliwi. Ale to nie mogło trwać wiecznie.

**Godzina 10:16**

Przyjechałyśmy na miejsce około 10 minut wcześniej i grzecznie czekałyśmy na autobus szkolny. Założyłyśmy słuchawki z mikrofonem na uszy, by mieć kontakt z Profesorem. Gdy uczniowie weszli do mennicy, Tokio dała o tym znać naszemu Wielkiemu Bratu. Miałyśmy być w gotowości, już niedługo pozostała część naszej drużyny wejdzie do mennicy od strony doków załadunkowych i wtedy uderzymy z dwóch stron.

Gdy Rio włamał się do systemu zabezpieczeń mennicy, dał dostęp Profesorowi do kamer i wyłączył wszelkie alarmy, weszłyśmy do budynku. Tokio i Nairobi ustawiły się przy stanowiskach do kontroli bezpieczeństwa, ja „czekałam” w kolejce. Zanim ochroniarze zdążyli zobaczyć na monitorach, że w torebkach mamy broń, my już przystawiałyśmy im karabiny do głów i pacyfikowałyśmy ich. Związałyśmy ich i zostawiłyśmy na podłodze, Oslo miał później ich zebrać i zamknąć z resztą policjantów i strażników, same ruszyłyśmy w kierunku głównego holu.

Po kilku minutach słyszeliśmy kroki i krzyki przerażonych uczniów, którzy zbliżali się do wyjścia. Gdy zobaczyli nas barykadujące wyjście z karabinami w dłoniach rozpętała się prawdziwa panika, nad którą starałyśmy się zapanować. Liczyłyśmy uczniów i przyglądaliśmy się im dokładnie, ale nigdzie nie znalazłyśmy Alison.

\- Profesorze, mamy problem! Nie mogę znaleźć Owieczki, kurwa! – Tokio krzyknęła na cały głos.

\- Ja pierdolę! Chodźmy ją znaleźć! Ja przeszukam dół, ty górę.– Powiedziałam do krótkowłosej.

\- Cholera! – Nairobi krzyknęła, po czym zostawiłyśmy ją z zakładnikami.

Tokio ruszyła szybkim krokiem na schody. Zaczęłam przeszukiwać biura na parterze. Zaglądałam wszędzie, nawet do szaf i wnęk między meblami. Na dole nie było żadnych toalet, więc raczej schowała się gdzieś na pierwszym piętrze.

\- Tokio, nie ma jej na dole. Musi być gdzieś na górze. – Przekazałam informację mojej wspólniczce, starając się zachować zimną krew.

\- Kurwa! W biurach na górze też jej nigdzie nie ma! Zostały mi już tylko toalety. – Odpowiedziała mi krzycząc.

\- Więc musi tam być. Pomóc Ci? – Zaproponowałam.

\- Sama sobie poradzę z dziewuchą. – Usłyszałam.

Wróciłam więc do głównego holu. Pozostali członkowie gangu „zajęli” się już odpowiednio naszymi zakładnikami. Wszyscy mieli na oczach opaski, byli przerażeni do granic możliwości. Większość kobiet łkała. Jedna z nich była w zaawansowanej ciąży, z tego stresu jeszcze zacznie nam tu rodzić i będziemy musieli odebrać poród. Tego Profesor akurat nas nie nauczył, więc może być nieciekawie.

\- Mam ją! Zabawiała się w kiblu z jednym chłopakiem! – Usłyszałam głos Tokio w słuchawce.

\- Nieźle, ma dziewczyna pomysły. – Odpowiedziałam, przypominając sobie, ile razy ja podczas imprez tak kończyłam z ledwo poznanymi facetami.

Berlin oczekiwał zniecierpliwiony na brunetkę i parę nastolatków. Zaraz miał wygłosić swoją „mowę” do zakładników. Moim zadaniem nie było tego słuchać, nawet bym nie chciała. Ruszyłam w kierunku skarbców, gdzie miał czekać na mnie Moskwa.

Ojciec Denvera już wziął się do pracy i spawał drzwi do sejfu, by odsłonić mechanizm odblokowania drzwi.

\- Jak idzie, Moskwa? – Spytałam się go.

\- Dobrze, jak zawsze. Przebierz się, zaraz będzie twoja wielka chwila. – Odpowiedział mi.

Zlokalizowałam torbę obok Moskwy, otworzyłam ją i wyjęłam czerwony kombinezon, czarne buty, szarą koszulkę, maskę oraz broń. Postanowiłam nie zakładać na siebie t-shirtu. Jest mi zawsze gorąco, a ten kombinezon jest też dosyć gruby, więc i tak będzie mi za ciepło. Oczywiście nie zapięłam się pod szyję, ale nie chciałam też, żeby było widać mój stanik. Związałam swoje długie, czarne włosy w wysoki kucyk. Umiejscowiłam kaburę na pistolet na lewym udzie, a karabin chwilowo oparłam o ścianę.

Gdy byłam już przebrana i Moskwa dał mi odpowiednia narzędzia, dołączył do nas Denver.

\- Były jakieś problemy przy zabieraniu telefonów? – Skierowałam swoje pytanie do byłego ukochanego.

\- Nie, ale dyrektor banku ma idiotyczny PIN. 1234, uwierzysz? – Denver na końcu zaczął się śmiać.

\- No nieźle. – Również zaśmiałam się. – Panowie, czas otworzyć sejf. Patrzcie i podziwiajcie. – Powiedziałam pewna siebie i uśmiechnęłam się.

Spojrzałam na mechanizm. Pierwszy lepszy złodziejaszek by sobie z tym nie poradził, ale dla mnie to była bułka z masłem. Rozbrajałam już bardziej skomplikowane mechanizmy. Byłam przekonana, że mennica będzie miała lepiej zabezpieczone skarbce.

Po kilkunastu sekundach skupienia i wykonaniu delikatnych, ale dokładnych ruchów za pomocą narzędzi, mechanizm był rozbrojony. Uzyskaliśmy dostęp do naszego skarbca, w którym będziemy kopać tunel. To będzie nasze droga ucieczki za kilkanaście dni. Nawet policja nie będzie wiedziała, że właśnie tędy będziemy wychodzić.

\- Antalya, jestem tak samo dobra jak mój tata! – Krzyczał uradowany Denver.

\- Dobra robota. – Moskwa skomplementował mnie.

\- Dziękuje. – Uśmiechnęłam się do mężczyzn.

Na samym środku skarbca znajdowała się hałda pieniędzy, na którą Denver błyskawicznie się rzucił, tarzając i ciesząc się przy tym jak dziecko. Uśmiech Denvera jest niesamowity, uwielbiam go, zawsze mnie rozbrajał.

\- Ale chciałbym się tutaj pieprzyć! – Denver powiedział głośno i zaczął stymulować ruchy.

\- Przestań się wygłupiać, mamy robotę do zrobienia. – Moskwa uspokoił syna.

Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Nasze wspólne chwile spędzone w łóżku były wspaniałe. Nigdy nie czułam się tak kochana i pożądana przez kogoś. Chciałam, żeby to trwało wiecznie, ale to niemożliwe. Pociągnęłabym tylko Denvera na samo dno.

\- Te pieniądze pachną lepiej niż pieczona jagnięcina. - Denver wziął plik banknotów i się nimi zaciągnął, potem dał mi powąchać.

\- Najpiękniejszy zapach na świecie. – Odpowiedziałam, cieszą się.

\- Połóż się tu, tato! – Chłopak zachęcał ojca.

\- Cholera, synu! – Moskwa prawie krzyknął.

\- A miałeś kiedyś takie łóżko? Na pewno nie w pace. Zobacz, gdzie jesteśmy. Jesteśmy wielcy! – Denver prawie oszalał z ekscytacji.

\- Nie łudź się. Jesteśmy mali. Potrafisz robić coś innego? Miałeś normalną pracę? Złożyłeś gdzieś CV? – Moskwa zahamował entuzjazm syna. - Myślisz, że jestem z siebie dumny? Wychodziłem i wracałem do więzienia przez 12 lat. Wiecie czemu? Bo nie jestem zbyt mądry. Ty też synu.

\- Moskwa, ja też nie jestem zbyt mądra, skoro znowu zdecydowałam się wziąć udział w czymś takim. – Zreflektowałam się.

\- Ale chociaż próbowałaś robić coś innego. – Mężczyzna odpowiedział mi.

\- Przy tej robocie ktoś za nas myśli. Synu, jeśli nie będziesz się wygłupiał, to wyjdziesz stąd z ustawionym życiem. – Mężczyzna skierował swoje słowa do syna. - Antalya, Ty też powinnaś się bardziej pilnować. Kłócenie się z Berlinem źle się skończy. – Moskwa prawnie mnie zrugał.

\- Nairobi mówiła mi to samo, jak tutaj jechałyśmy. – Zaśmiałam się. – Ale tak, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Postaram się nad sobą panować. – Uśmiechnęłam się.

\- Ten gnojek pożałuje, jeśli coś Ci zrobi. – Denver powiedział do mnie z pełną powagą.

\- Synu… - Trącił się Moskwa.

\- Denver, spokojnie. Do niczego nie dojdzie. – Poklepałam go po ramieniu. – Panowie, czas spakować pieniądze. Zaraz będą nam potrzebne.

Denver jest taki kochany. Chce mnie chronić, nawet po naszym rozstaniu. Co raz bardziej jestem przekonana, że nigdy na niego nie zasługiwałam. Jest dla mnie za dobry. Gdyby tylko wiedział, że zradzałam go z tym „gnojkiem”. Jestem jebanym tchórzem, nigdy mu nie powiedziałam. I chyba nie potrafię. Nie powinien bardziej cierpieć przeze mnie, wystarczy, że mnie wrzuty sumienia będą gnębić.

Chowaliśmy pieniądze do dwóch toreb. Bardzo ważnych i potrzebnych toreb. Z pomocą tych pieniędzy musimy zrobić „przedstawienie”. Plan polega na tym, że Rio uruchomi alarm, wtedy wszystkie służby dostaną informację, że coś się dzieje w mennicy i policja zacznie do nas przyjeżdżać. Udamy, że chcieliśmy uciec, ale tuż za wyjściem policja „złapie” nas w zasadzkę i nie pozostanie nam nic innego, jak tylko wrócić do mennicy. Pomyślą, że popełniliśmy błąd i będziemy w potrzasku. Ale my będziemy nad nimi triumfować i zaczniemy drukować nasze pieniądze.

W międzyczasie Helsinki i Rio mieli zacząć podłączać nasz własny system komunikacji. Będzie niekrywany, nawet dla policji. Stare, dobre łącza analogowe idealnie się do tego nadadzą. Dzięki temu Profesor będzie mógł nas informować na bieżąco, co się dzieje.

Gdy torby były zapełnione, zostawiliśmy Moskwę w skarbcu, a razem z Denverem poszliśmy na pierwsze piętro budynku. Udaliśmy się do pomieszczenia, które będzie naszym „oknem na świat”, bo właśnie tam będzie telefon, za pomocą którego będziemy się łączyć z Profesorem. Ten pokój będzie również pełnił rolę naszego miejsca narad oraz będziemy mogli tam trochę odpocząć.

Gdy weszliśmy do pokoju, Rio i Tokio stali przy ścianie, gdzie wywieszone zostały telefony zakładników. Chłopak miał w ręce jeden ze smartfonów. Tokio raczej nie była ucieszona z naszej obecności, chyba coś im przerwaliśmy.

\- Skarbiec jest otwarty. – Denver powiedział, kładąc torby z pieniędzmi na stole.

\- Gdzie jest Nairobi? – Skierowałam swoje słowa do Tokio i Rio.

Zanim zdążyli mi odpowiedzieć, swoją obecnością zaszczycił nas Berlin.

\- Załóżcie kamizelki i wychodzimy. Kiedy będziecie gotowi, aktywujemy alarm. – Powiedział do nas brunet.

Podeszliśmy do jednej z sof, na której leżały kamizelki kuloodporne. Gdy rozpięłam swój kombinezon i zaczęłam ją na siebie ubierać, poczułam na sobie czyiś wzrok. Nie musiałam zgadywać, wiedziałam doskonale, do kogo należał. Odwróciłam głowę w kierunku Berlina. Patrzył na mnie wzrokiem typu „chciałbym Cię zerżnąć teraz na tym stole, przy wszystkich”. Westchnęłam i przekręciłam oczami, po czym zajęłam się kamizelką. Etap pieprzenia się z nim mam już za sobą, nie będę do tego wracać, to był błąd. Niech sobie patrzy, ile chce, o ile trzyma ręce przy sobie.

Gdy byliśmy gotowi, zebraliśmy się przy głównych drzwiach, gdzie czekała na nas Nairobi. Berlin rozkazał zakładnikom, żeby się cofnęli od drzwi.

\- Dwie minuty. – Berlin nam przekazał.

Zaczęło się wielkie odliczanie. Za dwie minuty przyjedzie pierwszy patrol policji. Zaczęłam czuć powagę sytuacji. Nie tylko ja, dokładnie słyszałam przyśpieszone oddechy moich towarzyszy. Sprawa miała być w teorii prosta, strzelamy w kierunku ziemi i wycofujemy się.

\- Minuta… - Berlin nie dokończył swojego zdania.

Nie powinnam się odwracać, ale to zrobiłam. Berlin stał przy jednym z zakładników, chyba przy dyrektorze mennicy, który miał odsłonięte oczy. Nie wiem, co się wydarzyło, ale na pewno nic dobrego. Zaczęłam się denerwować, ale musiałam skupić się na swoim zadaniu.

\- Trzydzieści sekund. – Usłyszeliśmy kolejne słowa.

Tokio pewnie była pod takim wpływem adrenaliny, że wybiegła z mennicy za szybko. Rio krzyczał do niej i wybiegł za nią. Po kilku sekundach zaczęli strzelać, a zakładnicy wpadli w panikę. Zamiast iść pomóc naszej parce staliśmy jak słupy z Denverem i Nairobi i patrzeliśmy się przez drzwi, co się dzieje. W pewnym momencie Rio padł na schody, Tokio szybko do niego podbiegła, potem zaczęła strzelać w kierunku samochodu funkcjonariuszy.

\- Kurwa mać! – Przeklęłam.

\- Idziemy! – Krzyknęła Nairobi.

Założyliśmy maski, wyszliśmy z budynku i ustawiliśmy się przy filarach, by się za nimi schronić. Strzelaliśmy w kierunku trawy, by przegonić policjantów, ale Tokio w pewnym momencie postrzeliła jednego z mężczyzn. Ostrzał policjanta na chwilę ustał, więc miała chwilę, by przeciągnąć chłopaka bliżej drzwi. My nadal strzelaliśmy w kierunku ziemi. Gdy Tokio była wystarczająco blisko drzwi, postrzeliła drugiego policjanta, po czym szybko wróciła do budynku, a my za nią.

Denver błyskawicznie zamknął drzwi. Tokio błyskawicznie zdjęła maskę Rio z twarzy. Gdy zobaczyła, że chłopak żyje zaczęła płakać i go objęła. Nairobi biegała po sali jak poparzona. A ja się temu wszystkiemu biernie przypatrywałam.

\- Kurwa mać! Pieprzona pierwsza zasada! – Denver wkurwił się, zaczął kląć i drzeć się.

To nie miało tak wyglądać. Nie mieliśmy strzelać do policjantów. Ale Profesor nic nam nie mówił, że oni też zaczną strzelać. Nawet porządnie nie zaczęliśmy tego skoku, a plan już zaczął się sypać. Przez uczucie dwóch członków gangu. Byłam przerażona. Bałam się, że i ja mogłabym zrobić coś takiego, gdyby to Denvera postrzelili. Teraz już rozumiem, czemu Profesor narzucił nam te idiotyczne zasady. Mleko się rozlało i musimy zmierzyć się z konsekwencjami czynów Tokio. Oby nie były aż tak tragiczne, jak to teraz wyglądało.


	2. (Nie)dyskretny obserwator

**Toledo, 4 miesiące i 2 tygodnie do rozpoczęcia skoku**

Zaczęłam się wybudzać ze snu. Wiedziałam, że jest jeszcze za wcześnie, żeby wstawać, ale odgłosy zza ściany nie dawały mi spokoju. Otworzyłam lekko oczy, zapaliłam światło i sięgnęłam ręką po zegarek, który znajdował się na szafce nocnej. Godzina 05:15. Od tygodnia Tokio pieprzy się z Rio w okolicach tej godziny. Mieliśmy nie wchodzić w żadne związki, ale być może to tylko seks. Ale z drugiej strony nie interesuje mnie to, to jest ich sprawa. Chciałabym tylko, żeby byli odrobine ciszej. Albo robili to o jakiej innej godzinie. Ludzie próbują tutaj spać i nie każdy jest rannym ptaszkiem.

Po około 20 minutach zrobiło się cicho, ale byłam na tyle wybudzona, że nie mogłam już zasnąć. Usiadłam na łóżku i zaczęłam się rozciągać. Następnym krokiem było wzięcie leków. Od kilku miesięcy czuje się w miarę dobrze, to wszystko dzięki moim lekarstwom i ćwiczeniom. Niedawno zaczęłam uprawiać jogę i muszę stwierdzić, że podoba mi się. Dobrze, że wzięłam ze sobą matę i odpowiednie ubrania, od tygodnia codziennie rano dzięki Tokio poprawiam swoją formę.

Założyłam na siebie legginsy, dopasowaną bluzę i buty, wzięłam matę pod pachę i poszłam przed dom. Na dworze było jeszcze dosyć ciemno i rześko, ale nie chciałam ćwiczyć w pomieszczeniu. Co prawda jogę powinno się uprawiać na boso, ale nawet na mnie było na to odrobinę za zimno, więc tylko zdjęłam buty i ćwiczyłam w skarpetkach. Panująca wokół cisza wspaniale nadawała się do jogi. Zaczęłam wykonywać asany, na które dobrze reagowało moje ciało. Joga niesamowicie mnie relaksowała, ale też dawała niezły wycisk, na początku byłam cały czas obolała, teraz już tak tego nie odczuwałam. Z czasem zwiększę intensywność ćwiczeń.

Mój godzinny trening dobiegł końca. Niedługo z Denverem mieliśmy przygotować posiłek dla nas wszystkich. Profesor wyznaczył nam grafik przygotowywania posiłków w parach, akurat rozpoczynał się nasz „śniadaniowy” tydzień. Lubię z nim przebywać, jest miły i cały czas żartuje, a jego śmiech jest najdziwniejszy na świecie, ale niesamowicie mi się podoba. Wizualnie też mi się podoba i chyba jest pomiędzy nami jakaś chemia, ale nie możemy tutaj romansować, zasady Profesora są jasne. Tokio i Rio już złamali te zasady, ale ja nie chcę tego robić. Skoro zgodził się przyłączyć mnie do grupy pod moimi warunkami, to ja też powinnam zostać lojalna i uszanować jego zasady.

Potrzebowałam prysznica, ale najpierw chciałam napić się wody. Skierowałam się do kuchni, gdzie spotkałam Berlina. Stał oparty o jeden z blatów z kieliszkiem w ręku, w którym zadziwiająco nie było wina, a jakiś sok. Ale dochodziła 7 rano, więc to w sumie normalne, że nie było tam alkoholu.

Jak zwykle, ubrany był w dobrze skrojony i elegancki garnitur. Jeszcze nie widziałam go noszącego coś innego niż gustowne ubrania, być może nawet w nich śpi. Szczerze? Wyglądał w nich zawsze świetnie i podobał mi się, a jego głos jest niesamowity. Ale nie chcę przebywać z nim dłużej, niż muszę. Bije od niego niesamowite poczucie wyższości nad nami. Pewnie myśli, że skoro będzie naszym przywódcą, to już od początku musi traktować nas jak sługusów i musimy znać nasze miejsca w szeregu. Ale jest w nim coś, co mnie do niego ciągnie i on chyba to wyczuwa. Nie potrafię tego wytłumaczyć, to jest dziwne i nielogiczne. Nie podoba mi się to, dlatego staram się go unikać, jak tylko mogę. Być może tylko mi się wydawało, ale wyglądał, jakby czekał na mnie.

\- Dzień dobry, Antalya. – Powiedział do mnie brunet, uśmiechając się lekko i zaczął badać mnie wzrokiem.

\- Dzień dobry, Berlin. – Odpowiedziałam, imitując drobny uśmiech, po czym sięgnęłam po szklankę i nalałam sobie do niej wody, próbując udawać, że nie zwracam uwagi na jego wzrok na mnie.

\- Lubisz wstawać rano czy ktoś nie dawał Ci spokojnie spać? – Spytał się mnie, ale brzmiał, jakby doskonale znał odpowiedź, po czym wypił łyk napoju.

\- Nasze sypialnie dzieli pokój Tokio, więc zakładam, że też to słyszałeś. – Odpowiedziałam, po czym wypiłam całą zawartość szklanki na raz.

\- Aż tak Cię suszy, po tych swoich wygibasach na dworze? – Zaśmiał się lekko szyderczo.

\- Te „wygibasy” to joga. – Poprawiłam go. – Czekaj, czy Ty mnie podglądałeś? – Spytałam lekko zirytowana.

\- Nie schlebiaj sobie dziewczyno. Mam lepsze rzeczy do robienia, niż śledzenie tego, co robisz. – Drwił ze mnie, po czym wyszedł.

Niby ma lepsze rzeczy do zrobienia, ale i tak mnie podglądał. Mógł chociaż się przyznać. Wkurzyłam się. Wzięłam kilka głębokich oddechów, w nadziei, że to mnie uspokoi, jednak słabo pomagało. Udałam się do łazienki z nadzieją, że kąpiel pod prysznicem chociaż trochę pomoże mi się zrelaksować. Nie chciałam, by Berlin niszczył mi humor od samego rana.

Na szczęście, poranna toaleta odprężyła mnie. Zazwyczaj nie biorę zimnych pryszniców, ale w tym momencie to było dokładnie to, czego potrzebowałam. Podczas suszenia zorientowałam się, że nie wzięłam czystych ubrań na zmianę. Drogę do mojego pokoju musiałam więc przejść w samym ręczniku. Oczywiście, na moje nieszczęście musiałam spotkać Berlina na korytarzu, akurat wychodził ze swojej sypialni. Gdy tylko go zobaczyłam, robiłam wszystko, żeby go zignorować i nie patrzeć się na niego. Znowu czułam, że bada mnie wzrokiem, ale tym razem dokładniej. Szybkim krokiem udałam się do swojego pokoju, by przerwać jego akcję.

Jeśli tak mają wyglądać kolejne miesiące spędzone tutaj, to chyba zaczynam żałować, że zgodziłam się w tym wziąć udział. Wygląda na to, że z Berlinem nigdy nie będę w stanie załapać jakiegokolwiek dobrego kontaktu, a przecież to on będzie nami zarządzał w mennicy. Staram się jakoś nad tym panować, ale jeśli widzę, że ktoś mnie nie szanuje albo zachowuje się lekceważąco wobec mnie, to emocje biorą górę i zaczynam się irytować.

Dobre kilka minut zastanawiałam się, co powinnam dzisiaj na siebie założyć. Ostatecznie wybór padł na szarą, luźną bluzę, dżinsy i trampki. Nie chciałam, by Berlin znowu przy najbliższej okazji „podziwiał widoki”. Normalnie miałabym to gdzieś, zazwyczaj podkreślam swoją figurę ubraniami, ale dzisiaj jakoś mi to przeszkadzało. Włosy upięłam w luźny kok i oczywiście nie mogłam zapomnieć o swoim zegarku, ostatniej rzeczy, jaka została mi po mamie. Nie był to super ekskluzywny zegarek, ale wiele dla mnie znaczył.

Gdy weszłam do kuchni, dochodziła 07:30. Pozostali domownicy już się wybudzili i krzątali się po różnych częściach domu, ale nigdzie nie widziałam Denvera. W międzyczasie przygotowałam dla nas kawę i zaczęłam przygotowywać ciasto naleśnikowe, miałam dzisiaj niesamowitą ochotę zjeść naleśniki.

\- Cześć, ślicznotko. – Usłyszałam z boku głos Denvera, po czym odwróciłam się do niego. Był cały w skowronkach, jak to zazwyczaj on.

\- Hej, przystojniaku. – Uśmiechnęłam się. – Myślałam, że zaspałeś i zostawisz mnie z tym wszystkim samą. – Zażartowałam. - Zrobiłam Ci kawę, z mlekiem i łyżeczką cukru, dobrze pamiętam? – Spytałam się chłopaka, podając mu kubek.

\- Nawet gdybyś rozbiła mi bez cukru i mleka to i tak bym ją wypił. – Denver puścił mi oczko.

\- Jasne. – Przekręciłam oczami.

\- Myślisz, że się wygłupiam, co? Mówię serio, zjem i wypije wszystko, co przygotują Twoje rączki. – Denver spojrzał się na mnie flirciarsko.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć. – Uśmiechnęłam się, lekko się rumieniąc.

\- A ty jaką kawę pijesz? – Denver spytał mnie.

\- Bezkofeinową bez dodatków. – Odpowiedziałam mu.

\- Serio? – Denver był zaskoczony.

\- Tak. Po kofeinie trzęsą mi się ręce, jak u alkoholika w czasie delirki. – Zaśmiałam się.

\- Jakoś tak? – Denver wyciągnął obie ręce przed siebie i zaczął symulować drżenie rąk.

\- Właśnie tak. – Potwierdziłam.

Obydwoje zaczęliśmy się śmiać. W pewnym momencie zrobiło się u nas tak głośno, że Tokio, Rio i Nairobi przyszli sprawdzić, co my właściwie robimy. Skoro już tutaj byli to poprosiliśmy ich o pomoc w przygotowaniu stołu. Ja zajęłam się naleśnikami, a Denver tworzył cuda z rzeczy, które aktualnie znalazł w lodówce. Na sam koniec pokazałam mu, jak podrzucać usmażone naleśniki. Technika jest w sumie prosta, ale jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu sama nie potrafiłam tego zrobić. Jeden z kucharzy w restauracji, w której pracowałam nauczył mnie, jak tego dokonać.

Gdy wszystko było gotowe, usiedliśmy do stołu i zaczęliśmy posiłek. Wszyscy byli z rana w dobrych nastrojach. Jak zwykle, Denver żartował, śmiałam się ze wszystkich jego żartów, w przeciwieństwie do reszty. Czasami patrzeli się na nas jak na kompletnych idiotów, w szczególności Berlin, ale nie przejmuje się tym za bardzo. Denver zawsze potrafi mnie rozśmieszyć. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio tak dużo się śmiałam.

Po śniadaniu przyszedł czas na „wykłady”. Nie były zbyt ciekawe, ale starałam się słuchać w przerwach między rysowaniem bazgrołów na kartkach. Profesor tłumaczył nam, jak ważna będzie dla nas Alison Parker oraz mówił co mamy robić, by mieć cały czas przewagę nad policją i pozwolić im grać z nami w kotka i myszkę. Profesor jest pewny, że jego cały plan pójdzie po jego myśli i próbuje też nas do tego przekonać. Chciałabym, żeby tak było, ale mam za sobą jeden nieudany napad i wiem, że wszystko może się spieprzyć w ułamku sekundy. Ale z drugiej strony nie było z nami nikogo podobnego do Profesora, więc nasze szanse rosną. Wygląda na to, że ten plan był dopracowywany i analizowany przez dobrych kilka lat. 

Po części teoretycznej przyszedł czas na ćwiczenia. To była jedna z naszych pierwszych lekcji anatomii. Profesor mówił nam, że jeśli zostaniemy postrzeleni, to musimy wiedzieć jak bezpiecznie wyciągnąć nabój i zszyć ranę, bo nie jest pewien, czy będzie w stanie wynegocjować pomoc medyczną dla nas. W tym celu mieliśmy nauczyć się, gdzie znajdują się poszczególne naczynia krwionośne, mięśnie i kości. Nie wiem, jak dokonamy tego w niecałe 5 miesięcy, przecież studenci medycyny uczą się takich rzeczy zdecydowanie dłużej.

W zeszłym tygodniu Tokio rysowała na ciele Nairobi tętnice za pomocą markerów, wtedy też zauważyła (jak i większość z nas) bliznę znajdującą się na podbrzuszu. Gdy chciała ją lepiej zobaczyć, Nairobi jej przerwała. Zaczęły się wyzywać od lesbijek i prawie się pobiły. Nie było łatwo je rozdzielić, ale ostatecznie się udało. Tego samego wieczora poszłyśmy do Nairobi. Wtedy dowiedziałyśmy się, że ma syna, którego chce odzyskać po skoku. Kilka kolejek tequili później imprezowałyśmy w jej pokoju do 4 nad ranem, póki Profesor nam nie przerwał. Ten facet zdecydowanie nie wie, co to dobra zabawa.

Dzisiaj to padła moja kolej na bycie żywym obiektem do ćwiczeń. Nikt nie chciał tego robić, ja tym bardziej, a że jestem jedną z najmłodszych osób tutaj to nie miałam nic do gadania i reszta zadecydowała za mnie. I cały mój misterny plan uniemożliwienia Berlinowi gapienie się na mnie poszedł w pizdu.

Usiadłam niechętnie na stole i zdjęłam z siebie bluzę, pod którą miałam tylko stanik. Gdy Denver zobaczył mój dosyć duży biust, zaczął gwizdać, ale Moskwa szybko przywołał go do porządku, uderzając go w głowę. Teraz to on mnie wkurzył. Rio powiedział tylko „wow”. Berlin nic nie mówił, nie wiem co wyrażała jego twarz, bo za wszelką cenę unikałam patrzenia na niego.

\- Denver, jeśli jeszcze raz zagwiżdżesz to obiecuję, że przywalę Ci mocniej niż Twój ojciec. – Próbowałam zagrozić chłopakowi.

\- Antalya, jesteś super laska! I do tego masz tatuaż! – Chłopak odpowiedział podekscytowany.

Po wyjściu z więzienia zrobiłam sobie w sumie trzy tatuaże. Jeden z nich znajdował się na żebrach po lewej stronie, dwa pozostałe na nadgarstkach. Na klatce piersiowej miałam wytatuowane inicjały wraz z datami „B.V. 1969-2004” i „S.V. 1957-2010”, i to właśnie na ten malunek Denver i reszta załogi zwrócili uwagę. Byli widocznie zaintrygowani.

\- A tych na nadgarstkach nie widziałeś? – Powiedziałam i pokazałam swoje dłonie, starając za wszelką cenę odwrócić uwagę od moich żeber i biustu. – Na prawym nadgarstku mam koronę, a na lewym gwiazdy. Nie wiem, jakim cudem ich jeszcze nie widzieliście.

\- Śliczne są. Bolało, gdy je robiłaś? – Nairobi spytała.

\- Najbardziej ten na żebrach, ale było warto. – Kiwnęłam głową.

\- Może też powinnam sobie zrobić tatuaż. – Tokio zaczęła głośno myśleć.

\- A co oznacza ten na żebrach? - Rio wtrącił się.

\- Miało nie być osobistych pytań. – Powiedziałam oschle, nie chcąc drążyć tego temat.

\- Właśnie, uspokójcie się, wszyscy! – Profesor zrugał nas jak dzieci. – A teraz wróćmy do lekcji. Są ważne. I mogą uratować wasze życia. Antalya, połóż się. Proszę. – Na końcu prawie mnie błagał.

Większość była niezadowolona, a ja po raz pierwszy w życiu cieszyłam się, że Profesor wtrącił się. Westchnęłam i ułożyłam się na stole, po czym Nairobi rysowała na moim ciele żyły. Starałam się być myślami gdzieś indziej, by jak najmocniej ignorować to, że leżę prawie półnaga przy wszystkich, a w szczególności przy Berlinie. Na szczęście Nairobi dosyć szybko wykonała swoje zadanie i nie popełniła błędów.

Po anatomii nie mięliśmy już więcej zajęć. Reszta dnia przebiegła dosyć spokojnie i nie działo się nic ciekawego, ale cieszyłam się z tego. Po kolacji poczułam się zmęczona, więc wzięłam szybki prysznic i wskoczyłam do łóżka. Chyba zaczynam się starzeć, jeszcze dwa lata temu potrafiłam imprezować całą noc do białego rana, a dzisiaj przed 23 kładłam się spać.

Sen jednak nie mógł nadejść. Kręciłam się w łóżku z boku na bok z nadzieją, że niedługo zasnę. W końcu postanowiłam się poddać i wstać z łóżka. Ubrałam na siebie dresy i zeszłam na taras. Niebo tej nocy było wyjątkowo czyste i pełne gwiazd. Od kiedy pamiętam uwielbiałam patrzeć w gwiazdy, zastanawiając się, czy istnieje jakaś inna cywilizacja poza naszą. Myśl, że jesteśmy sami we Wszechświecie jest dosyć przerażająca.

\- Szukasz baranów na niebie? – Denver spytał się mnie z oddali, przerywając moją obserwację.

\- Baranów? – Spytałam się, za bardzo nie wiedząc o co chodzi.

\- Chyba nie możesz zasnąć, więc chyba szukasz i liczysz tutaj barany. – Denver wyjaśnił, po czym podszedł do mnie bliżej.

\- Chyba tak. – Odpowiedziałam bez emocji na twarzy.

\- Antalya, chciałem Cię przeprosić. Nie gniewaj się na mnie. – Denver spojrzał mi w oczy.

\- Oh, Denver. Wybaczyłam Ci już dawno. – Pocałowałam go w policzek. – Ale jeśli zrobisz to jeszcze raz, to nie ręczę za siebie. – Starałam się brzmieć groźnie, ale obydwoje wiedzieliśmy, że żartuje.

\- Chyba będę robić to częściej, jeśli za każdym razem po przeprosinach będziesz mnie całować. – Denver zaśmiał się.

\- Denver! – Uderzyłam go lekko w ramię i śmiech również mi się udzielił. - Też nie możesz spać, czy lubisz patrzeć w gwiazdy, jak ja? – Zmieniłam temat.

\- Nie wiem, czy to lubię, to jest dla mnie za nudne, ale od jakiegoś czasu spędzamy tak wieczory z tatą, wspominając stare czasy. – Denver odpowiedział mi.

\- Kiedy byłam mała, często oglądaliśmy gwiazdy z tatą. Kiedy życie było prostsze i dużo łatwiejsze. – Obudziła się we mnie nostalgia. – Skoro nudzi Cię patrzenie w niebo, to co chcesz robić? – Spytałam chłopaka, zmieniając temat.

\- Tańczyć! Antalya, zatańcz ze mną! – Denver złapał mnie za ręce i próbował przekonać do tańczenia.

\- Wariacie, bez muzyki? – Zaczęłam się śmiać.

\- Wyobraź sobie, że ją słyszysz. To nie takie trudne. Dasz radę, Księżniczko! – Przekonywał mnie co raz mocniej.

\- Księżniczko? – Uśmiechnęłam się, ale znowu byłam zaskoczona.

\- Skoro masz koronę to jesteś Księżniczką. – Devner uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

Zarumieniłam się lekko. Po chwili chłopak zaczął ruszać się w rytm muzyki, którą tylko on słyszał w swojej głowie. Ruszał się niesamowicie, strasznie mi się to podobało. Niedługo potem dołączyłam do niego, próbując jakoś synchronizować nasze ruchy. Początkowo wyglądało to dosyć dziwnie, ale po jakimś czasie udało nam się. Gdyby ktoś patrzył na nas z boku albo z okna, to by pomyślał, że oszaleliśmy.

\- Denver, nie wiedziałam, że tak dobrze tańczysz! – Pochwaliłam go.

\- A ty ruszasz się jeszcze lepiej! Chyba dużo nocy przetańczyłaś w klubach, co? – Denver był zaciekawiony.

\- O tak! Po wyjściu z więzienia chciałam się wyszaleć. Ale po… - Przerwałam swoją wypowiedź, jak i również taniec, a moja twarz zrobiła się obojętna.

\- Antalya, co jest? – Denver również przestał, wyglądał na lekko zaniepokojonego.

\- Ech… Chyba nie powinnam Ci tego mówić. To sprawa osobista. A o takich nie możemy mówić. – Westchnęłam i podrapałam się po głowie. – A walić to, powiem Ci. – Spojrzałam mu w oczy. – Gdy imprezowałam, brałam też narkotyki. Po pewnym czasie uzależniłam się. Poszłam na odwyk i od tego czasu przestałam chodzić na imprezy. – Wyznałam mu prawdę.

\- O kurde… Ja też ćpałem, ale nigdy się nie uzależniłem. – Denver powiedział.

\- W takim razie miałeś szczęście. – Uśmiechnęłam się i poklepałam go po ramieniu.

Naszą rozmowę przerwał Profesor. Kazał nam natychmiast wracać do łóżek. Jutro niby mieliśmy mieć wyjątkowo ważne zagadnienia do omówienia i według niego musimy być wypoczęci. Po raz kolejny poczułam się jak dziecko, któremu rodzic mówi, co ma robić. Ale musieliśmy się dostosować, z Profesorem nie było dyskusji. Denver ruszył wprost na górę. Ja chciałam sobie zrobić coś do picia, od naszej rozmowy i zabawy zaschło mi w gardle.

Światło w kuchni było zapalone, więc ktoś też tam był. Oczywiście, to znowu Berlin. Świetnie. Gdy ruszyłam w kierunku lodówki, zastawił mi drogę.

\- Berlin, możesz się przesunąć? Chcę się napić. – Prawie go błagałam.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś skłonna złamać zasady Profesora z tym chłopczykiem. – Berlin powiedział to tym swoim charakterystycznym, wywyższający się tonem.

\- Znowu mnie śledziłeś? – Zaczęłam się denerwować. – Nie łamaliśmy żadnych zasad, po prostu ze sobą rozmawialiśmy, a Tobie nic do tego. Tak robią ludzie, gdy się lubią, wiesz?– Przekręciłam oczami.

Berlin zaczął się śmiać, po czym zbliżał się niebezpiecznie blisko mnie. Odruchowo szłam do tyłu, zapominając, że ze mną znajduje się ściana. Praktycznie przygwoździł mnie przy niej, po czym złapał mnie za nadgarstki.

\- Berlin, co Ty kurwa robisz? Puść mnie! – Próbowałam się jakoś uwolnić, ale Berlin był ode mnie silniejszy.

\- Być może on jest tym kimś, kogo chcesz. Ale ja jestem tym, kogo potrzebujesz. – Wyszeptał mi do ucha.

Pod wpływem tak bliskiego kontaktu, jego słów i szeptu przeszły mnie dreszcze. Nogi zaczęły się pode mną uginać. Zaczęłam szybciej oddychać i zrobiło mi się ciepło.

\- Nie potrzebuję samca alfa z nabrzmiałym ego, który uważa się za lepszego od nas. – Wycedziłam przez zęby, starając się zignorować sygnały mojego ciała.

\- A mimo to, podobam Ci się. – Uśmiechnął się i spojrzał mi w oczy. – Nie oszukasz mnie, doskonale o tym wiem. Im szybciej przestaniesz się przed tym bronić, tym lepiej dla Ciebie. Twoje uroki też nie są dla mnie obojętne. – Po tych słowach uwolnił moje nadgarstki.

Spojrzałam się na niego ze złością, chciałam mu coś zrobić, ale w ostatniej chwili powstrzymałam się. Szybko ewakuowałam się do łazienki. Zamknęłam drzwi na zamek i zaczęłam kląć. Miałam go dosyć, co za dupek i cholerny stalker. Starałam się uspokoić, chodząc po pokoju. Po chwili jednak zorientowałam się, że nie odczuwałam jedynie złości. Poczułam coś o wiele gorszego. Pożądanie.

Nie wiem, co się ze mną działo. Nie mogłam przestać myśleć o momencie, w którym szeptał mi te głupie słowa do ucha. Byliśmy tak blisko siebie, doskonale czułam jego perfumy. Poczułam, że znowu robi mi się gorąco. Moje ciało zaczęło mnie zdradzać. Byłam niesamowicie podniecona. A ja przecież go nie cierpię i nie chcę mieć z nim nic wspólnego.

Próbowałam jakoś opanować to, co czuję, ale nie dawałam rady. Wzięłam jeszcze zimniejszy prysznic, niż rano w nadziei, że to jakoś pomoże. Pomogło na chwilę, ale gdy położyłam się do łóżka, moje myśli znowu kręciły się wokół tego dupka. Istniał jeden jedyny sposób, żeby temu zaradzić, ale bardzo nie chciałam tego robić. Spotkanie na swojej drodze Berlina to najgorsze, co mi się przydarzyło. Czuję, że oszaleję przez niego. Cholerne napięcie seksualne.

Poddałam się jednak, musiałam to zrobić. Jedna ręka powędrowała między moje nogi, druga zaś na piersi. Zaczęłam wyobrażać sobie nas, całujących się a potem uprawiających seks na blacie w kuchni. Nie musiałam długo się ze sobą zabawiać, by osiągnąć orgazm. Gdy było po wszystkim, w końcu przestałam o nim myśleć i mogłam zasnąć. Mam nadzieję, że to już więcej się nie powtórzy. Muszę w to wierzyć.


	3. Gorączka piątkowej nocy

Gdy otrząśliśmy się z pierwszego szoku, w końcu zaczęliśmy coś robić. Przenieśliśmy się do centrum dowodzenia. Nairobi próbowała opatrzeć ranę Rio, Tokio siedziała skulona na krześle, próbując unikać patrzenia na nas, Denver i ja chodziliśmy nerwowo po pomieszczeniu. Przez kilka minut panowała grobowa cisza, ale atmosfera była okrutnie gęsta.

\- Wyjaśnił mi, co to, kurwa było? Odwaliło Ci? Strzelałaś do policji! – Denver podszedł do krótkowłosej i zaczął się na nią drzeć.

\- Denver, musimy to przegadać na spokojnie. – Złapałam go za ramię.

\- Gliniarz wyrósł spod ziemi i zaczął strzelać, co miałam według Ciebie zrobić? – Tokio podniosła głos i zaczęłam gestykulować.

\- Cokolwiek, byle do niego nie strzelać! Kurwa mać! – Denver odszedł od Tokio i kopnął krzesło.

\- Co jeszcze wymyślisz? Trzeba się, kurwa, trzymać planu, rozumiesz? To jest dla mnie ważne! – Nairobi odeszła od Rio i dołączyła do ataku na Tokio. – Umawialiśmy się, że do nikogo nie strzelamy. – Kobieta wyciągnęła z kieszeni papierosa i go zapaliła.

\- Ja straciłem przytomność od… - Rio wtrącił się.

\- Zamknij się! – Denver krzyknął do chłopaka. – Osłanialiśmy was, strzelając w ziemię. Nie do ludzi!

\- Trudno, stało się! Ale musimy działać dalej. – Skierowałam swoje słowa do drużyny, próbując to jakoś załagodzić. Tokio nawaliła, ale trudno, czasu już nie cofniemy i musimy z tym jakoś żyć.

\- Ja pierdolę! A co jeśli policjanci nie przeżyli? – Denver zaczął krzyczeć na mnie.

\- Będziemy martwić się później. Może przeżyli. – Westchnęłam i skrzyżowałam ręce.

W tym momencie Berlin wszedł do pomieszczenia.

\- Zabierają rannych policjantów. – Powiedział do nas pozbawiony jakichkolwiek emocji. – Telefony działają? – Szybko zmienił temat.

Rio wyciągnął z torby telefon i podłączył go do naszej sieci.

\- Oddajcie urządzenia. Czas przejść na łącza analogowe. – Wydał nam kolejną komendę.

Berlin podchodził do każdego z nas i oddawaliśmy mu nasze słuchawki. Jedynie przy Tokio zatrzymał się na chwilę i patrzył na nią. Nie wiem, czy dobrze widziałam, ale wyglądał na lekko uśmiechniętego. Pewnie wpadł na pomysł, jak ukarać Tokio. Oby to nie było nic mocnego, ale z tym człowiekiem to nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

\- Zadzwoń do Profesora. – Rozkazał, po czym wrzucił nasze urządzenia do akwarium i podziwiał przez chwilę rybki. Mógł je utopić w toalecie, teraz biedne rybki będą jeść ten plastik i umrą, zupełnie jak ryby w oceanach.

Czekaliśmy na połączenie z Profesorem kilkanaście sekund. Zaczęłam się lekko denerwować, czy rzeczywiście wszystko zostało podłączone, tak jak trzeba, ale okazało się, że wszystko działa tak, jak powinno.

\- Dwóch policjantów jest rannych. Tokio ich postrzeliła. – Berlin skierował swoje słowa do Profesora. – Podłącz Profesorowi kamery. – Powiedział do Rio.

Chłopak wziął się do pracy. Nairobi przestała palić, ale za to Denver zaczął. Wiedzieliśmy, że Profesor nie będzie zadowolony z tego, co się stało, ale może da się to jakoś naprawić.

\- Drasnęli Rio i Tokio otworzyła ogień. Najwyraźniej są ze sobą. – Berlin kończąc swoje zdanie spojrzał się na Tokio, a ona na niego. Wyglądała na zaskoczoną i jakby chciała go zabić.

Zamurowało mnie. Co za sukinsyn. Jestem ciekawa, kiedy mnie ukaże i powie Profesorowi, że byłam z Denverem. Siebie oczywiście nigdy by nie wsypał. Hipokryta. Berlin skończył rozmawiać z Profesorem i podał słuchawkę Tokio. Biedna pewnie będzie musiała się wytłumaczyć z tego mężczyźnie, nie powinniśmy tego słuchać.

\- Co Ty, kurwa, bredzisz? Nie sypiam z nim! Mój ukochany umarł przeze mnie. Nie zależy mi na romansie z dzieciakiem. – Tokio za wszelką cenę próbowała przekonać Profesora, że nigdy nie łączyło ją nic z Rio. – Strzelałam, żeby ochronić wspólnika i siebie. Czasami sprawy nie idą zgodnie z planem. – Tokio odłożyła słuchawkę i wyszła wściekła z pomieszczenia.

Biedny Rio. Pewnie się zastanawiał, czy to co właśnie powiedziała jego ukochana jest prawdą, czy tylko próbą ratowania się przed jeszcze większymi konsekwencjami. Sama zaczęłam mieć wątpliwości.

\- Miło było porozmawiać, ale czas wziąć się do pracy. Wiecie, co macie robić, w oczekiwaniu na telefon od policji. – Berlin powiedział do nas z kamienną twarzą, ponownie wydając nam polecenie, po czym gdzieś poszedł.

Nairobi wraz z bliźniakami i Tokio mieli pilnować zakładników, Rio miał się upewnić, że przekierowanie rozmów i szyfry działają jak powinny, a my z Denverem mieliśmy wrócić do sejfu do Moskwy. Chciałam znaleźć Tokio i porozmawiać z nią, ale wiem, że woli być teraz sama. Zrobię to później.

Szliśmy razem z Denverem przez drukarnie, w której było przeraźliwie cicho. Wszystkie maszyny przestały pracować, ale to niedługo miało ulec zmianie. W nocy zacznie się najpiękniejsza część całego planu – drukowanie naszych pieniędzy. Profesor założył, że spędzimy tutaj kilkanaście dni i prasy wypuszczą około 2,4 miliarda euro. Jeśli wszystko się uda. Powoli zaczęłam się bać, że znowu coś nam nie wyjdzie.

\- Antalya, nie podoba mi się to. Tokio mogła wszystko spieprzyć, a Ty jej broniłaś. – Denver nadal był trochę wkurzony, ale rozmawiał już normalnie.

\- Denver, wiesz dlaczego? – Zatrzymałam się, mój towarzysz także. – Bo nie wiem, czy nie zrobiłabym tego samego, gdyby to do Ciebie strzelali policjanci. – Spojrzałam mu w oczy.

\- Dlaczego? – Denver był zaskoczony.

\- Mimo, że nie jesteśmy już razem, to nadal jesteś dla mnie ważny. Broniłabym Cię, tak samo jak Ty powiedziałeś, że broniłbyś mnie przed Berlinem. – Pod koniec czułam, że zaczynam się rozklejać.

\- Hej, Anta, nie płacz. – Denver przytulił mnie.

Uwielbiałam być w jego ramionach. Zawsze czułam się wtedy niesamowicie bezpieczna. Wiem, że jest mu trudno po naszym rozstaniu, ale staramy się za wszelką cenę być chociażby przyjaciółmi. Czasami nam wychodzi lepiej, czasami gorzej. Oby to niczego nie spieprzyło.

\- Dobra Denver, koniec tego rozczulania się. – Uwolniłam się z jego ramion i wytarłam ręką mokre oczy. – Jestem pewna, że Twój ojciec już wykopał połowę tunelu. – Uśmiechnęłam się i zażartowałam.

Denver zaśmiał się, po czym ruszyliśmy dalej. Moskwa powoli przygotowywał się do zrobienia dziury w podłodze sejfu. Zaczniemy tam kopać, gdy zakładnicy wezmą się za robienie fałszywego tunelu. Sejsmografy wykryją naszą aktywność, ale policja nie będzie wiedziała, że kopiemy dwa tunele i że wyjdziemy tym, o którym oni nie mają zielonego pojęcia.

\- Hej dzieciaki, jak tam sprawy na górze? – Moskwa uśmiechnął się na nasz widok.

Spojrzeliśmy się na siebie z Denverem i nasze twarze zrobiły się zakłopotane. Oczywiście, Moskwa nic nie wiedział o akcji Tokio i był pewny, że wszystko przebiega zgodnie z planem.

\- Co się stało? Mówcie. – Moskwa zaczął się niepokoić i odstawił wszelkie narzędzia.

\- Eh… Tokio zaczęła strzelać do policjantów, bo oni postrzelili Rio. – W końcu z siebie wydusiłam.

\- Co z nim? – Moskwa spytał.

\- W porządku, więcej oberwał od upadku niż od kuli. – Powiedziałam mu.

\- Ale nie wiemy, co z policjantami, tato. Może być kiepsko. – Denver włączył się do rozmowy.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że przeżyją. – Starałam się jakoś uspokoić Moskwę.

\- Cholera. I co teraz? – Moskwa podrapał się po głowie.

\- Działamy dalej zgodnie z planem i czekamy na telefon od policji. Tylko tyle możemy na razie zrobić. – Powiedziałam obojętna. - A jak sprawy tutaj? Wszystko wygląda ok? – Zmieniłam temat.

\- Póki co, tak. Nie spodziewam się żadnych niespodzianek. Plany dostarczone przez Profesora powinny być aktualne, ale niedługo się przekonamy. – Mężczyzna kiwnął głową.

Gdy reszta moich towarzysz miała pilnować zakładników, to właśnie ja i Moskwa mieliśmy kopać tunel w początkowej fazie planu. Chciałam mieć jak najmniejszy kontakt z zakładnikami i robić coś pożyteczniejszego, niż straszenie ich. To był jeden z warunków, jaki postawi łam Profesorowi przed dołączeniem. Na szczęście zgodził się. Teraz tym bardziej jest mi to na rękę, bo nie będę prawie w ogóle widywać Berlina, oczywiście poza naszymi spotkaniami grupowymi. Ten sejf przez kilka następnych dni to będzie nasze małe królestwo. Królestwo spokoju pośród burzy, która na pewno będzie panowała piętro wyżej albo i dwa.

Pomogliśmy Moskwie przygotować potrzebne maszyny i narzędzia do pracy. Po skończonym zadaniu, udaliśmy się wszyscy do pokoju łączności. Czekali już na nas w zasadzie wszyscy, oprócz bliźniaków i Rio. Bracia mieli zostać przy zakładnikach, ale nie byłam w stanie stwierdzić, gdzie podział się Rio, więc pewnie pilnował Parker. Tokio cały czas siedziała jak na szpilkach. Zaraz pewnie dowiemy się, jaki jest stan postrzelonych funkcjonariuszy. Berlin również wyglądał na lekko spiętego, zdziwił mnie ten widok. Być może w końcu dotarła do niego powaga sytuacji.

Nastał ten moment, telefon zadzwonił. Za pomocą jednego przycisku nasz dowódcza przekierował rozmowę do Profesora, po czym włączył tryb głośnomówiący. Tak jak przypuszczał nasz mózg operacji, negocjacje będzie prowadzić Raquel Murillo. Wszyscy odetchnęliśmy z ulgą, gdy dowiedzieliśmy się, że policjanci żyją. Pani Inspektor chyba była zdziwiona, że Profesor używa modulatora głosu, albo raczej tym, że nie udało się im go oczyścić.

Po czasie rozmowa weszła na bardzo dziwne tory. Profesor spytał się o aktualny ubiór kobiety. Gdy to usłyszeliśmy, Denver i Moskwa zaśmiali się cicho, Nairobi przekręciła oczami, Berlin uśmiechnął się, a ja myślałam, że wyjdę z siebie i stanę obok. Czy my mamy być świadkami seks telefonu czy negocjacji? Przyłożyłam rękę do twarzy, cały czas nie wierząc w to, co przed chwilą powiedział Profesor. Ten facet jest serio dziwny.

Następnie Profesor przywitał się ze wszystkimi osobami, które podsłuchiwały rozmowę. Muszę przyznać, że to było nawet zabawne. Mężczyzna próbował przekonać policję, że rzeczywiście zabrakło nam czasu na ucieczkę i jesteśmy w potrzasku, ale mamy czym i jak się bronić w razie szturmu policji.

Negocjatorka nalegała na uwolnienie dzieci, ale Profesor przerwał jej mówiąc, że w dalszym ciągu nie powiedziała, w co jest dzisiaj ubrana. Oczywiście, Berlin znowu się uśmiechnął, a ja byłam tym co raz bardziej zażenowana. Inspektor oczywiście odpowiedziała. Na samym końcu Profesor powiedział, że zastanowi się nad uwolnieniem nastolatków, ale wiedzieliśmy, że do tego nie dojdzie.

Gdy rozmowa dobiegła końca, musieliśmy zacząć przygotowywać się do kolejnego etapu planu na pierwszy dzień. Profesor mówił nam, że policja będzie próbować zrobić szturm pierwszej nocy naszego napadu, przed godziną 04:15 nad ranem. Wejdą od strony doku załadunkowego. Będziemy na nich czekać z grupą zakładników ubranych tak samo jak my i z fałszywą bronią. Wisienką na torcie okaże się jednak ciężki karabin maszynowy, który będzie obsługiwał Helsinki. Gdy policja to zobaczy, będzie kazała wycofać się grupie szturmowej.

Udałam się do toalety, by trochę się odświeżyć i załatwić wszelkie potrzeby fizjologiczne. Pierwszy raz od kilkunastu godzin byłam sama, potrzebowałam tego by zebrać myśli. Póki co plan jakoś trzymał się kupy, ale jak długo to potrwa? Oby jak najdłużej, kolejna nieprzewidziana sytuacja może nas kosztować życie. Nie po to tu jesteśmy, żeby umrzeć. Plan ma się powieść, mamy dokonać największego skoku na świecie i być niesamowicie bogaci.

Po wyjściu z toalety chciałam w końcu porozmawiać z Tokio. Gdy przeszłam obok drzwi do męskiej toalety poczułam, że ktoś łapie mnie mocno za tułów, zakrywa usta i nos dłonią i zaciąga do środka. Próbowałam się szarpać i powstrzymać osobnika, ale nic to nie dało, był zdecydowanie silniejszy ode mnie. Spojrzałam się w lustro. Chory sukinsyn Berlin w końcu postanowił się na mnie zemścić. Już po mnie.

\- Grzecznie Ci przypominam, że jeśli jeszcze raz zrobisz coś takiego, jak rano podczas naszej drogi tutaj, to mocno tego pożałujesz. - Berlin groził mi, cały czas trzymając dłoń na mojej twarzy, uniemożliwiając mi oddychanie. – Będziesz od tej pory zachowywać się? – Szepnął mi do ucha.

Powoli brakowało mi tchu. Kiwnęłam głową, licząc na to, że zaraz mnie uwolni i będę mogła oddychać. Zgodziłabym się na wszystko, byle tylko nabrać powietrza do płuc.

\- Grzeczna dziewczynka. – Berlin uśmiechnął się i po kilku sekundach w końcu puścił mnie.

Prawie upadłam, ale na szczęście zdążyłam złapać się umywalki. Stałam w pół zgięta i próbowałam się uspokoić. Poczułam łzy na policzkach. Ten pieprzony sadysta najwidoczniej uwielbia męczyć ludzi.

\- Wiem, że przesadziłam, ale Ty też posunąłeś się za daleko. Nie powinieneś celować do Rio. – Odwróciłam się do niego, gdy już wyrównałam swój oddech, ale mówienie nadal było trudne.

\- To ja tutaj ustalam zasady. – Brunet powiedział władczo, zaznaczając swoją pozycję.

\- Raczej Profesor. – Poprawiłam go.

\- Antalya, miałaś być grzeczna. Ale Twoja postawa niesamowicie na mnie działa. Zresztą jak zawsze. – Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, po czym podszedł bliżej mnie i zaczął rozpinać mi kombinezon.

\- Dotknij mnie jeszcze raz bez mojej zgody, a wyrwę Ci jaja. – Złapałam go za rękę i zagroziłam mu, patrząc prosto w oczy.

\- Jeszcze całkiem niedawno sama chciałaś, żebym Cię dotykał. Myślałem, że już przeszła Ci „żałoba” po Denverze. – Spojrzał się na mnie wyraźnie niezadowolony.

\- Berlin, to co się działo między nami to był błąd. Nie mam zamiaru do tego wracać. – Powiedziałam poddenerwowana, po czym udałam się do wyjścia.

\- Jeszcze zobaczymy, Gwiazdeczko. – Posłał mi flirciarski uśmieszek.

Szybko wyszłam z toalety i trzasnęłam mocno drzwiami. Sukinsyn znowu mnie śledził. On ma chyba jakąś obsesje na moim punkcie. Pewnie teraz chciał, żebym się go bała i w rezultacie w końcu oddała mu się, by tylko mnie nie zabijał albo nie skrzywdził. Nie doczeka się czegoś takiego. Nie bałam się go wcześniej, ale teraz ta akcja trochę mną wstrząsnęła. Ale prawda jest taka, że nie może żadnego z nas zabić, no bo kto wtedy będzie wykonywał jego polecenia? Sam przecież nie weźmie się do pracy. Jak dobrze, że już niedługo zaszyje się w sejfie.

Wróciłam do wcześniejszej lokacji, by wesprzeć jakoś Tokio. Siedziała z nią Nairobi i próbowała ją pocieszać. Starałam się jakoś ukryć moje zdenerwowanie, ale dziewczyny i tak wyczuły, że jest coś nie tak. Nie chciałam im mówić o tym, co Berlin przed chwilą zrobił, nie powinnam ich bardziej denerwować. Poza tym, to jest coś, co powinnam sama przeżywać. Jakoś sobie z tym poradzę.

W międzyczasie męska część naszej drużyny rozdawała zakładnikom kombinezony, atrapy broni, śpiwory i jakieś przekąski. Kiedy Profesor da nam znać, że policja planuje szturm będą musieli się nam podporządkować i wziąć udział w naszym przedstawieniu. Przyda im się trochę odpoczynku przed tym.

Później dołączyłyśmy do zakładników w holu. Chodziliśmy między nimi i pilnowaliśmy, by nie zrobili nic głupiego. Ale prawda jest taka, że ci ludzie byli zbyt przerażeni, żeby cokolwiek zrobić, na razie. Źle się czułam, patrząc na ich cierpienie, pewnie zresztą jak reszta. Oczywiście oprócz Berlina, ale już wcześniej podejrzewałam, że on nie ma żadnych uczuć. Podobno miał 5 żon, nie wiem jak te biedaczki z nim wytrzymywały.

Prezes banku próbował co jakiś czas zagadywać do swojej sekretarki, ale ta go zbywała. Podeszłyśmy razem z Nairobi do nich. Ja starałam się doprowadzić Arturo do porządku, a Nairobi dowiadywałam się, o co chodziło. Okazało się, że blondynka ma z nim romans i właśnie dzisiaj się dowiedziała, że jest z nim w ciąży, a ten gnojek nie chce mieć z tym nic wspólnego. Gdybym mogła, to bym go skopała, ale miało nie być żadnej przemocy wobec zakładników, więc musiałam sobie odpuścić. Kobieta rozważa aborcję. Nie mogę jej się dziwić.

Około północy zadzwonił telefon. Nadszedł czas na pokazanie policji naszego arsenału. Berlin rozkazał zakładnikom założyć maski, wziąć ze sobą broń i ruszyć za nami do strefy załadunkowej. Wszyscy, oprócz Rio, udaliśmy się na miejsce i czekaliśmy na odpowiedni moment. Chłopak miał zmusić Alison do dodzwonienia się do jednej ze stacji radiowych i powiedzieć, że zostali uprowadzeniu w mennicy i żeby policja zaniechała jakichkolwiek szturmów, gdyż nie wiadomo kto jest zakładnikiem, a kto członkiem gangu.

Tuż przed wprowadzeniem kamery przez policję do wnętrza doku, ustawiliśmy się na pozycjach z karabinami wycelowanymi w kierunku drzwi. Ludzie ze sztabu kryzysowego musieli być zaskoczeni tym, co zobaczyli. Oczywiście, odwołali szturm, nie chcieli na razie zadzierać z pojebami z ciężkim karabinem maszynowym i inną bronią. Póki co plan Profesora się powiódł, co mnie ucieszyło.

Gdy mieliśmy to już za sobą, przyszedł czas na wykonanie ostatniego zadania dnia dzisiejszego. Nairobi zrekrutowała ludzi do pracy nad drukowaniem pieniędzy, po czym zaczęła się produkcja. Maszyny miały pracować całą dobę, a przerwy techniczne miały odbywać się co kilka godzin. Kobieta była w ekstazie, gdy zobaczyła pierwsze wydrukowane banknoty. My też się cieszyliśmy.

Może pierwszy dzień nie przebiegł do końca po naszej myśli, ale ostatecznie wszystko się udało. Obyśmy szczęście nas nie opuściło. Jako, że nie musiałam pilnować zakładników, mogłam na spokojnie pospać kilka godzin. Dopiero od jutra mieliśmy z Moskwą zacząć kopać tunel, a to będzie ciężka i wymagająca praca.

Zajęłam jeden z gabinetów przy drukarni, w którym była sofa. Gdy opuszczałam żaluzje zauważyłam Berlina, który się na mnie patrzył, był zaintrygowany, co robię. Posłał mi szarmancki uśmieszek, ale ja zachowałam kamienną twarz. Gdy wszystkie okna były zasłonięte zamknęłam drzwi na zamek. Przeszło mi przez myśl, że gdybym tego nie zrobiła, to pojawiłby się tutaj w środku nocy.

Chyba zaczynam popadać w paranoję. Brunet jest jaki jest, ale nie wyglądał mi na typa, który lubuje się w gwałtach lub innych tego typu rzeczach. Berlin nie jest delikatny i seks z nim jest ostry, ale doskonale tego chciałam i zgodziłam się na to. Ale z drugiej strony to ja w ogóle go nie znam. Powinnam przestać o nim myśleć i skupić się na skoku. Potrzebowałam snu. I odpoczynku od niego.


	4. Pierwsze złamanie zasad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział ma 5077 słów. Jest to mój osobisty rekord. Jeszcze nigdy nie pisałam sceny erotycznej z takiego rodzaju, jak tutaj. Wiele razy czytałam już bardziej pikantne i ostre rzeczy, ale nie spodziewałam się, że kiedykolwiek jak napiszę coś w takich podtonach. Najwyraźniej rozwijam się (albo wręcz przeciwnie, cofam się). Zapraszam do lektury.

Kolejne dni w Toledo mijały na intensywnej nauce. Głównie rozwijaliśmy swoje umiejętności strzeleckie. Chyba każdy z nas podczas swoich napadów używał pistoletów, ale tym razem mieliśmy także używać karabinów. Oslo i Helsinki uczyli nas, jak postępować z taką bronią, jak ją szybko i dobrze przeładowywać oraz jak celnie strzelać. Reszcie ekipy szło całkiem dobrze, jedynie ja i Moskwa mieliśmy problemy, ale mamy jeszcze czas, by udoskonalić nową umiejętność.

Minął także równy tydzień od mojego „incydentu” z Berlinem w kuchni. Od tego momentu zaczął mnie ignorować. Oczywiście, mówił mi „dzień dobry”, a ja mu odpowiadałam, ale nic poza tym. Nie rozmawiał ze mną, nie komentował niczego, nawet nie przyglądał mi się.

Przez pierwsze 2 dni nie przeszkadzało mi to, ba, nawet się cieszyłam. Nie wpadałam w wściekłość , mogłam lepiej skupić się na studiowaniu planu i spędzać więcej czasu z Tokio i Denverem. Nawet przestałam o nim myśleć. Jednak, po 4 dniach zaczęło mi to przeszkadzać. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale czułam się w jakiś dziwny sposób tym dotknięta.

Mówiłam sobie, że tak przecież jest lepiej, że nie chcę jego uwagi, ale jednak prawda była zupełnie inna. Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje, ten człowiek sprawia, że stracę zmysły. Nie lubię go i nie chcę mieć z nim nic wspólnego, a z drugiej strony ciągnie mnie do niego i cholernie mi się podoba. Nie jestem w stanie zrozumieć, dlaczego czuję taką chemię do niego. Jak można polubić człowieka, który traktuje nas z góry, jest niesamowicie władczy i do tego jest problematyczny w obyciu? Nie wiem, być może kręcą mnie te nasze wredne wymiany zdań. To jest głupie, chciałabym to zrozumieć.

Chętnie i miło spędzam czas z Denverem, dobrze się rozumiemy, ale z Berlinem sytuacja jest zupełnie odwrotna, i najgorsze jest to, że chyba pociąga mnie bardziej niż Denver. Naturalne jest też to, że lubię facetów od siebie starszych, ale o góra kilka lat, tak jak jest z synem Moskwy, a nie o co najmniej dwie dekady, tak jak jest z brunetem. Wydaje mi się, że byłby młodszy od mojego ojca, gdyby wciąż żył oczywiście, ale mimo wszystko, różnica wieku między nami jest zabójcza. Być może ma nawet dzieci w zbliżonym wieku do mojego.

Od wczoraj zaczęłam o nim znowu myśleć, w sposób erotyczny. Nie chcę myśleć o nim w taki sposób, ale widocznie nie tylko moje ciało zaczęło mnie zdradzać, mózg także. Marzę o tym, by mnie całował swoimi cudnymi ustami, by czuć jego dotyk na sobie, by szeptał mi sprośne słowa do ucha swoim seksownym głosem.

To jest złe, nie powinnam o tym myśleć, ani tym bardziej pragnąć, by to się wydarzyło, nie tylko ze względu na zasady Profesora. Intuicja podpowiada mi, że powinnam trzymać się od niego z daleka. Nie znam go, ale czuję, że sprawiałby dużo kłopotów i wciągnęłabym się w niezłe szambo. Mimo tego, szaleję za nim. Fizycznie. Ta fascynacja mnie wykończy, czuję to. Musi mi to jakoś przejść. Być może spędzanie czasu z Denverem to będzie dla mnie ratunek.

Dochodziła 2 w nocy, a ja nadal nie mogłam zasnąć. Cały czas myślałam o Berlinie. Przekręcałam się z jednego boku na bok przez kilka godzin mając nadzieję, że w końcu się zmęczę i spotka mnie upragniony sen. O 02:30 poddałam się i wstałam z łóżka. Ubrałam na swoje nagie ciało jakieś dresy i buty. Chciałam się przejść wokół domu, by oczyścić umysł.

Powoli wyszłam ze swojej sypialni i bardzo cicho zamknęłam drzwi. Starałam się nie wykonywać głośnych kroków, nie chciałam obudzić reszty domowników. Gdy podeszłam do schodów, zauważyłam że gdzieś na dole pali się światło. Najwyraźniej nie tylko ja nie mogłam spać. Rozmowa z kimś też pomogłaby mi w moim obecnym stanie. Oczywiście, nie zdradziłabym prawdziwego powodu mojej bezsenności.

Zeszłam na dół, a moim oczom ukazał się Berlin siedzący w jadalni. To już przestaje być śmieszne, ja chyba zaraz na serio oszaleję i zamiast do mennicy to trafię do ośrodka zamkniętego. Jednak, zamiast pójść na dwór, tak jak to wcześniej założyłam, podeszłam do niego bliżej, starając się zrobić to cicho. Siedział odwrócony do mnie tyłem, więc nie mógł mnie zobaczyć.

Berlin miał przed sobą otwarty notes i coś w nim szkicował obiema dłońmi. Nie wiedziałam, że jest oburęczny, aż do teraz. Ruchy, które wykonywał były precyzyjne, ale delikatne jednocześnie. Pięknie to wyglądało. Najwyraźniej lubił wykorzystywać swoje dłonie do innych celów niż kradzieże, kto by pomyślał?

Nigdy wcześniej nie wracałam uwagi na jego palce pianisty. Zaczęłam wyobrażać sobie, jakie cuda wykonywałby za ich pomocą na moim ciele, to było silniejsze ode mnie. Tak, stałam za nim i bezczelnie patrzyłam się na jego ręce, układając w swojej głowie fantazję erotyczną. Teraz to ja wychodzę na jakąś wariatkę i stalkerkę. To już oficjalne, oszalałam. Niech Profesor szykuje pokój bez klamek i okien.

Po chwili mój wzrok przeniósł się na sylwetkę bruneta. Ubrany był jedynie w jedwabny szlafrok w kolorze burgundowym w jakieś złote wzroki. Pierwszy raz zobaczyłam go w czymś innym, niż garnitur. Oczywiście, szlafrok również musiał być elegancki. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy miał na sobie cokolwiek pod tym odzieniem. Automatycznie, mój mózg zaczął pokazywać mi obrazy nagiego Berlina. Zrobiło mi się gorąco i na kilkanaście sekund tylko o tym myślałam.

Gdy się ocknęłam, zobaczyłam, że brunet odwrócił się w moim kierunku i patrzy się na mnie jak na skończoną wariatkę, którą w sumie byłam. Mój przyśpieszony oddech musiał mnie zdradzić, albo cokolwiek innego. Jeśli moje policzki nie były wcześniej czerwone, to teraz na pewno przybrały kolor pomidora. Poczułam maksymalne speszenie i wstyd. Niewiele myśląc, ruszyłam na górę, nie odzywając się słowem i modląc się, by za mną nie ruszył.

Moje nogi poniosły mnie na balkon. Oparłam się łokciami o poręcz, a twarz zakryłam dłońmi. Ja pierdolę, co ja właśnie zrobiłam? Nigdy w życiu nie zbłaźniłam się równie mocno, jak teraz. Chciałam zapaść się pod ziemię i już spod niej nie wykopać się. Moje zażenowanie sięgało zenitu. Zachowuję się jak jakaś gówniara, a nie dorosła kobieta. Przebywanie z Berlinem sprawia, że tracę rozum, godność i wszelkie hamulce. Nie mogę dopuścić, by działo się to w mennicy, ale najwyraźniej nie umiem tego kontrolować.

Przyjechanie tutaj było błędem. Powinnam zrezygnować z tego skoku. Jutro porozmawiam o tym z Profesorem. Skłamię, że moje zdrowie się pogorszyło i właśnie dlatego nie mogę brać w tym udziału. Boję się tylko, że to nie zadziała, ale muszę spróbować. To jest moja jedyna nadzieja.

Po kilku minutach usłyszałam za sobą kroki. Nie musiałam się odwracać, wiedziałam dokładnie, do kogo należały. Nie mogłam cały czas uciekać, musiałam stawić czoła rzeczywistości. Wytłumaczę się mu i przeproszę. Może dzięki temu poczuje się lepiej i może mi jakoś przejdzie ten stan.

Berlin stanął przy mnie i również oparł się o poręcz. Staliśmy w ciszy przez jakiś czas przy mocnym blasku księżyca. Nie byłam w stanie pierwsza odezwać się, ani tym bardziej spojrzeć na niego. Bałam się i nadal byłam cholernie zawstydzona.

\- Tydzień temu oburzałaś się, że na Ciebie patrzę, a teraz to samo robiłaś ze mną. - Brunet zaśmiał się.

Zdziwiło mnie to, że ton jego głosu nie był pogardliwy, po prostu bawiła go ta sytuacja. Ja nie miałam się z czego śmiać, zachowałam się jak idiotka.

\- Nie robiłam tego celowo... – Westchnęłam. - Nie mogłam spać, chciałam zejść na dół i przewietrzyć się, ale zaważyłam jak rysowałeś i tak jako wyszło... - Mówiłam niesamowicie szybko i język plątał mi się. - Przepraszam, to się więcej nie powtórzy. Zachowałam się jak kretynka. - W końcu znalazłam w sobie odwagę, by na niego spojrzeć.

\- Chcesz mnie przeprosić za to, że przez chwilę patrzyłaś na mnie jak rysowałem? - Brunet spojrzał na mnie z uśmiechem, lustrując mnie wzrokiem.

\- Eh... Tak. - Wydusiłam z siebie, odwracając od niego głowę.

\- Antalya, jak długo jeszcze będziesz zaprzeczać, że czujesz coś do mnie? - Berlin spytał mnie spokojnie.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, Berlin. - Próbowałam udać głupią.

Berlin westchnął i zaczął patrzeć się przed siebie.

\- Wiesz, że zbytnio nie przepadamy za sobą. Nie czuję do Ciebie nic pozytywnego, ale... - Chciałam w końcu to powiedzieć, ale znowu stchórzyłam.

\- Ale podobam Ci się. - Berlin dokończył za mnie zdanie, po czym ponownie spojrzał na mnie.

\- Tak... - Powiedziałam to bardzo cicho, patrząc się pod stopy. - Wariuję przez to i nie mogę sobie z tym poradzić. Chyba muszę zrezygnować z tego skoku. - Kontynuowałam.

\- Wiesz, że nie możesz tego zrobić? Inaczej Profesor będzie musiał Cię zabić. - Berlin zabrzmiał śmiertelnie poważnie.

Spojrzałam na mojego kompana i otworzyłam usta ze zdziwienia. No to wjebałam się w jeszcze większe maliny, niż przypuszczałam.

\- Żartowałem. - Dowódca uśmiechnął się. - Ale nie możesz już zrezygnować.

\- No to jestem w czarnej dupie. - Westchnęłam i przyłożyłam lewą dłoń do twarzy.

\- Jakoś dasz radę. - Brunet odpowiedział.

\- Już nie daję, a będzie jeszcze gorzej. - Powiedziałam pesymistycznie.

\- Na pewno jest jakiś sposób. - Berlin spojrzał się na mnie sugestywnie.

Wtedy do mnie dotarło. To był jego plan od początku, chciał mnie doprowadzić do szaleństwa i zaciągnąć do łóżka. Dlatego robił mi takie wyrzuty o spędzanie czasu z Denverem. Ale może w tym szaleństwie jest jakaś metoda? Kilka razy już tak miałam, że ktoś mi się podobał, ale po spędzeniu wspólnej nocy czar prysł i moja fascynacja danym facetem przestała istnieć.

On dostanie to, czego chce, i ja również, w jakimś stopniu. Pytanie tylko, czy on przestanie się mną wtedy interesować? Bo ewidentnie coś jest na rzeczy. A jeśli mi nie przejdzie i to się jeszcze pogłębi? Nie, nie, nie. To był fatalny pomysł. Złamalibyśmy również zasady Profesora. Muszę być silna i nie dać się. Ale jest tak cholernie trudno.

\- Berlin... Nie. – Zaprotestowałam i przestałam opierać się na barierce. - To jest zły pomysł. Z wielu powodów. Nie chcę łamać zasad.

\- W takim razie spójrz mi w oczy i powiedz, że tego nie chcesz. - Złamał mnie za ramiona i przybliżył do siebie. - Jeśli to zrobisz, zostawię Cię w spokoju. – Spojrzał mi prosto w oczy.

Jego uścisk na moich ramionach był zdecydowany, ale absolutnie nie zadawał mi bólu. Patrzeliśmy się intensywnie na siebie. Byłam rozdarta. Tak bardzo nie chciałam się w to wplątać i łamać zasad. Wiedziałam, że to się może źle skończyć. Ale też wiedziałam, że nie wytrzymam już tak dłużej. Pierwszy raz od tygodnia byliśmy tak blisko siebie. Znajome uczucie w podbrzuszu i między nogami znowu dało o sobie znać. Przegrywałam tą wewnętrzną walkę z samą sobą. Pragnęłam go, aż za mocno.

\- Kurwa. – Cicho zaklęłam i na moment przestałam się na niego patrzeć.

\- Wyrażaj się. – Zrugał mnie.

\- Zamknij się. – Odpowiedziałam z lekką irytacją.

Zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić lub powiedzieć, moje usta znalazły się na jego. Nie odwzajemniał pocałunków, więc po chwili przestałam. Oderwałam się od jego twarzy i spojrzałam na niego. Przez chwilę był lekko zdziwiony, ale potem zobaczyłam zawadiacki uśmieszek. Złapał mnie mocniej za ramiona i przycisnął do ściany.

\- Nie masz nawet najmniejszego pojęcia, jak na mnie działasz i w co się wpakowałaś, ale zaraz się przekonasz. – Powiedział do mnie zmysłowo, po czym złączył nasze usta w mocnym pocałunku.

Jego słowa rozpaliły mnie jeszcze bardziej. Gdy otworzyłam lekko wargi, by zajęczeć z rozkoszy, język Berlina wtargnął do moich ust. Jego dłonie w końcu opuściły moje ramiona, by znaleźć się na moich pośladkach i je ściskać. Trzymałam go mocno za plecy i tył głowy, jakbym bała się, że zaraz zniknie albo ucieknie.

To, co się działo teraz było 100 razy lepsze, niż gdy sobie to wyobrażałam. Nasze pocałunki stawały się co raz intensywniejsze, a języki walczyły o dominacje. Powoli brakowało mi tchu, ale nie chciałam przestawać. W końcu był tak blisko, że czułam jego bijące serce i stopniowo rosnącą erekcję. Gdy zaczęłam subtelnie ciągnąć go za włosy, jego usta przeniosły się na moją szyję, gryząc i ssąc wrażliwą skórę. Trochę to bolało, ale po chwili dawało niesamowitą rozkosz. Zdecydowanie lubi zostawiać po sobie ślady.

Moje jęki stawały się co raz głośniejsze, oddech był co raz bardziej przyśpieszony i byłam co raz bardziej podniecona. Po chwili poczułam, że wsuwa dłoń w moje spodnie dresowe.

\- Myślałem, że nosisz bieliznę. – Berlin oderwał się od mojej szyi i powiedział do mnie.

\- Noszę, ale w niej nie śpię. – Odpowiedziałam z trudem przez przyśpieszony oddech.

\- Śpisz nago? Dobrze wiedzieć. – Brunet spojrzał się na mnie z zadowoleniem.

Jego dłoń znalazła się na moim lewym udzie i nasze usta ponowie połączyły się. Delikatnie jeździł palcami po skórze, co sprawiło, że zadrżałam. Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że może być tak subtelny, ale potrzebowałam znacznie więcej. Zacisnęłam mu dłoń między udami, żeby mu to jakoś zakomunikować.

\- Aż taka jesteś niecierpliwa? – Brunet przerwał nasz pocałunek.

\- Berlin, proszę. – Błagałam go, nie mogąc wytrzymać już dłużej.

\- A jednak potrafisz się zachowywać. – Odpowiedział zadowolony.

W końcu ruszył dłonią ku górze. Gdy jego palce znalazły się na moich wilgotnych wargach, przestałam na chwilę oddychać. Patrzeliśmy się intensywnie na siebie przez kilka chwil. Na naszych twarzach było wypisane tylko i wyłącznie pożądanie. Po chwili jednak uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, wysunął rękę z mojej nogawki i oddalił się ode mnie.

\- Berlin… - Mój głos był sfrustrowany i błagalny jednocześnie.

Nawet się na mnie nie spojrzał. Po prostu mnie zostawił. Byłam zaskoczona, trochę zła i wciąż rozochocona. Stałam sama jak słup soli na balkonie i nie wiedziałam, co mam dalej robić, ani myśleć.

Sukinsyn zabawił się ze mną. Rozpalił do granic możliwości, po czym poszedł. Wychodzi na to, że wcale mu się nie podobam i mnie nie chciał. Albo zorientował się, że nie warto łamać zasad. Jestem największą idiotką na świecie i dostałam dokładnie to, na co zasłużyłam. Nie miałam nawet siły kląć.

Ale po kilku minutach zaczęłam łudzić się, że może jednak jest inaczej. Może nie chciał tego kontynuować tutaj? Ale mógł mi o tym powiedzieć, a nie zostawić mnie bez słowa. Nie wiem, może zrobił to specjalnie, żeby nikt nie zobaczył nas razem w środku nocy na całujących się na balkonie lub na korytarzu? Oszaleję przez tego sukinsyna. Ale musiałam się dowiedzieć, musiałam to od niego usłyszeć, a nie tylko domyśleć się.

Czułam nagły przypływ adrenaliny. Zdecydowanym krokiem ruszyłam pod drzwi sypialni Berlina. Nie pukałam, po prostu otworzyłam drzwi i weszłam do środka. Pomieszczenie było delikatnie podświetlone lampami przy jego łóżku. Brunet stał przy lustrze i wyglądał, jakby czekał na mnie, miałam taką nadzieję.

\- Berlin, co to miał… - Nie zdążyłam skończyć swoje zdania, cudowne wargi Berlina uniemożliwiły mi to.

Jednym, sprawnym ruchem zamknął drzwi i ponownie przygwoździł mnie do ściany ciężarem swojego ciała.

\- Myślałaś, że zostawiłem Cię tam, bo zmieniłem zdanie? – Dowódca przerwał pocałunek i spytał mnie, znowu uśmiechając się buńczucznie.

\- Tak. – Westchnęłam.

\- O nie, moja droga. Nie chciałem, żebyś zmarzła. – Pogładził mnie po policzku.

\- To czemu mi nie powiedziałeś? – Przekręciłam oczami i spytałam.

\- Bo lubię doprowadzać Cię do szaleństwa. – Szepnął mi do ucha. - Jesteś już moja i nie oddam Cię nikomu innemu. – Powiedział władczo.

Normalnie zaprotestowałabym i odpowiedziała jakoś, ale w tym momencie te słowa sprawiły, że byłam jeszcze mocniej podniecona.

Brunet spojrzał się na mój biust, a raczej na nabrzmiałe sutki, które doskonale było widać przez materiał bluzy. Złapał jedną dłonią za zamek i zaczął ją rozpinać, bardzo powoli. Kiedy bluza była już otwarta, zdjął ją równie wolno. Dotyk jego zimnych dłoni na moich rozgrzanych ramionach dawał mi niesamowite sensacje. Gdy byłam już półnaga, pożerał mnie wzrokiem przez kilka chwil. Pierwszy raz absolutnie mi to nie przeszkadzało, wręcz tego pragnęłam. Kiedy to robił, przygryzałam dolną wargę. Próbował wyglądać na opanowanego, ale w jego oczach było widać ogromną lubieżność. I nie tylko w nich.

W końcu jego gorące wargi i język znalazły się na moich piersiach, pieszcząc je subtelnie, ale zarazem zdecydowanie. Gdy zaczął ssać sutki był zdecydowanie mniej delikatny. Jego usta były wręcz do tego stworzone. Chyba umarłabym z rozkoszy, gdyby zaczął mnie zaspokajać oralnie ustami. Chciałam, by to trwało wiecznie. Z moich ust znowu wychodziły jedynie jęki, ale jeszcze byłam w stanie kontrolować ich głośność.

Gdy usta bruneta wędrowały między moim dekoltem a szyją, udało mi się sięgnąć do jego paska od szlafroku i go odwiązać. To co zobaczyłam było o wiele lepsze, niż sobie wyobrażałam. Był w niesamowitej formie jak na swój wiek. I cholernie podobało mi się, że ma włosy na klatce piersiowej. Moją uwagę przykuła także pokaźna erekcja w jego bokserkach. Musiałam w końcu wziąć go do ręki, jednak nie udało mi się. Berlin natychmiast złapał mnie za dłoń i przestał całować, gdy tylko poczuł moje palce na swoich brzuchu. Byłam zaskoczona, takie również posłałam mu spojrzenie.

\- Odwróć się. – Brunet wydał mi rozkaz, kompletnie ignorując moje zdziwienie.

Bez zastanowienia odwróciłam się do niego plecami, a łokciami oparłam się o ścianę. Stanął tak blisko mnie, że doskonale czułam jego męskość na mojej pupie. Jego zimne dłonie znalazły się na mojej talii, wędrując między moimi piersiami a podbrzuszem, masując i ściskając każdy centymetr skóry. Zadrżałam pod wpływem jego dotyku.

\- Lubię, gdy jesteś posłuszna. – Szepnął mi do ucha.

Byłam rozpalona, jak nigdy dotąd. Jego słowa to był miód dla moich uszu. Czułam, jak moje spodnie robią się co raz bardziej mokre. Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że to mnie może tak podniecić i nigdy bym nie przypuszczała, że będę z radością wypełniać jego rozkazy. Ale teraz to było dokładnie to, czego potrzebowałam i chciałam.

Gdy poczułam usta bruneta na moim karku i jego dłonie na moich piersiach, straciłam kontakt z rzeczywistością. Zatraciłam się kompletnie w rozkoszy, jaką mi sprawiał. Przechodziły mnie dreszcze, gdy jego mokre i gorące wargi smakowały mojej skóry, a jego kciuki drażniły bardzo wrażliwe sutki. Co raz to bardziej erotyczne jęki wychodziły z moich ust.

\- Gdy o mnie myślałaś, przypuszczałaś, że będzie Ci tak dobrze? – Berlin przerwał na chwile mnie całować i spytał się.

\- Jest milion razy lepiej, niż to sobie wyobrażałam. – Powiedziałam z trudem.

\- Twoja skóra jest taka miękka i wrażliwa na mój dotyk. A już niedługo będziesz krzyczeć moje imię, kochanie. – Powiedział zmysłowo.

Zajęczałam głośno z ekscytacji. Musiałam poczuć go we mnie, tylko tyle i aż tyle potrzebowałam do pełni szczęścia i spełnienia. Dłonie Berlina opuściły moje piersi, po czym znalazły się na moim tyłku. Jedną ręką ściskał prawy pośladek, drugi zaś potraktował klapsem, po czym przestał mnie dotykać.

Gdy przestałam czuć jego dłonie na sobie, wydałam z siebie niezadowolony jęk. I właśnie wtedy przypomniałam sobie, że nie mam ze sobą prezerwatywy. Kilka jest w mojej szafce nocnej koło łóżka, ale to jest tak cholernie daleko. Oby Berlin je miał, ale skąd miał je mieć? Może liczył tak samo jak ja, że trafi się ku temu okazja, by ich użyć, ale potem poznaliśmy zasady Profesora i szlag wszystko trafił. No, niekoniecznie wszystko, skoro i tak zaraz to zrobimy.

\- Berlin, masz jakieś zabezpieczenie? – Spytałam się bruneta lekko zaniepokojona, nie odwracając głowy od ściany.

\- Przygotowałem się. – Odpowiedział. 

\- Dobrze. – Odetchnęłam z ulgą, gdy usłyszałam dźwięk otwieranego opakowania.

\- Wziąłem je od Ciebie. – Powiedział zadowolony po chwili.

\- Co? Byłeś u mnie w pokoju? Kiedy? Czego tam jeszcze szukałeś? – Pytałam się podirytowana.

Berlin nie odpowiedział. Zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek zrobić, zsunął mi spodnie z tyłka, poczułam jego dłonie z powrotem na mojej talii i jak wszedł we do mnie jednym, energicznym ruchem. Zaskoczył mnie, lekko zajęczałam z bólu przez ten kontakt. Jednego mogłam być pewna, mimo że tego nie widziałam to jego członek był większy niż to, z czym miałam wcześniej do czynienia.

Nie dał mi czasu, by przyzwyczaić się do jego rozmiaru. Tempo, jakie przybrał od początku było szybkie i ostre. Początkowy ból, jaki odczuwałam, z czasem jednak zmienił się w niesamowitą przyjemność, która rosła z sekundy na sekundę. Cudownie wypełniał moje wnętrze i drażnił wrażliwe ściany swoimi ruchami. Wzdychałam i jęczałam co raz częściej i głośniej. Wtedy też poczułam jego jedną dłoń na swoim gardle. Przez chwilę spanikowałam, ale nie ściskał mnie na tyle mocno, bym miała problemy z oddychaniem.

\- Berlin… - Powiedziałam z trudem, po czym położyłam swoją dłoń na jego.

\- Spokojnie, nie będę Cię podduszał. No chyba, że bardzo tego chcesz. – Odpowiedział mi figlarnie.

\- Nie, nie chcę. – Powiedziałam stanowczo.

\- W takim razie zrelaksuj się i zaufaj mi. Nic Ci nie zrobię. - Zapewnił mnie.

Nie miałam innego wyjścia, musiałam mu zaufać. Po kilku chwilach przekonałam się, że jednak mówił prawdę. Nawet zaczęło mi się to podobać i nakręcało mnie to jeszcze mocniej. Zaskakiwałam sama siebie. Jego palce tak bardzo pasowały do mojej szyi i gardła. Nigdy nie byłam aż tak uległa, ale przy Berlinie chyba nie da się inaczej.

\- Jesteś taka ciasna i niesamowicie mokra. I to wszystko dla mnie. – Powiedział mi z trudem do ucha, po czym oparł swoją głowę o moje ramię.

Berlin zbliżał się do szczytowania, jego oddech był znacznie przyśpieszony. Czułam, że niedługo również osiągnę orgazm. Nogi zaczęły się pode mną uginać, czułam, że podbrzusze zaraz mi eksploduje, wydawałam z siebie głośne dźwięki i oddechy, których już nie kontrolowałam. Na szczęście Berlin zdążył zakryć mi usta swoją dłonią, która wcześniej znajdowała się na gardle.

Brunet przycisnął mnie mocno do ściany swoim ciałem. Dokładnie czułam cały jego tors na swoich plecach, a reszta mojego ciała przylegała do zimnej ściany. Był co raz głębiej we mnie, co doprowadzało mnie na skraj wytrzymałości. Zaczął zaspokajać mnie także swoim kciukiem, który znalazł się na mojej łechtaczce. Pewne i okrężne ruchy jego palca sprawiły, że przeniosłam się do innego wymiaru. Cała płonęłam, w środku i na zewnątrz. Myślałam, że zaraz umrę z przyjemności.

Niedługo potem doszedł pierwszy, wzdychając mocno i opierając swoją głowę o moją. Dosłownie kilka sekund po nim nastąpiła moja kolej. Niesamowita rozkosz, rozluźnienie i uczucie ciepła rozprzestrzeniło się na całe moje ciało. Wizja stała się niewyraźna i przez kilka chwil wykrzykiwałam imię naszego dowódcy jak mantrę. Nogi miałam tak słabe, że prawie straciłam w nich czucie, ale przed upadkiem uratował mnie Berlin, trzymając mnie mocno w talii. Staliśmy tak przez chwilę, dochodząc do siebie.

\- Jesteś niesamowita. – Szepnął mi do ucha komplement, starając wyrównać swój oddech.

\- To Ty jesteś niesamowity. Nie zrobiłam dużo. Po prostu stałam przy ścianie. – Odpowiedziałam mu po chwili, próbując wrócić do zmysłów.

\- Bardzo ładnie stałaś przy tej ścianie. – Powiedział, po czym pocałował mnie w kark.

Tak długo na to czekałam, aż w końcu się spełniło. Nikt nigdy nie doprowadził mnie do takiego stanu i przyjemności. To było niezwykłe, ostre i jedyne w swoim rodzaju. Sukinsyn jest dobre w te klocki i dobrze o tym wie.

Po kilku minutach nie czułam jego ciała na sobie. Spojrzałam za siebie i zobaczyłam, jak Berlin zaczął zawiązywać swój szlafrok. Przyszedł czas, żebym i ja się ubrała. Podciągnęłam swoje spodnie i założyłam na siebie bluzę, która leżała na podłodze. Muszę pamiętać, by wyprać jutro te ciuchy, a w szczególności dolną część garderoby.

Chyba nastał czas, żeby stąd wyjść. Brunet raczej nie będzie chciał mnie już tutaj widzieć, zrobiliśmy to, co chcieliśmy i tyle. Skierowałam się więc do drzwi.

\- Możesz jeszcze zostać. – Usłyszałam z tyłu głos bruneta, zanim zdążyłam położyć dłoń na klamce.

\- A co? Chcesz się przytulać? – Odwróciłam się do niego i zażartowałam.

\- Napij się ze mną wina i porozmawiajmy. - Uśmiechnął się.

Nie spodziewałam się tego. Uśmiechnął się jeszcze mocniej, gdy zobaczył zdziwienie na mojej twarzy. Pomyślałam, czemu nie? Może będzie miło. Jak nie, to po prostu wyjdę.

Berlin otworzył butelkę z czerwonym trunkiem i napełnił nim dwa kieliszki. Wziął je do ręki i podszedł do mnie, po czym podał mi jeden z nich do ręki, następnie usiadł na swoim łóżku i oparł się plecami o zagłówek.

\- Zapraszam. – Spojrzał na mnie i poklepał wolną część materaca, która czekała na mnie.

Wypiłam łyk alkoholu i dołączyłam do niego, będąc cały czas lekko zdziwiona. Jego łóżko było niesamowicie wygodne. Szkoda, że właśnie tutaj nie uprawialiśmy seksu. Nasze ramiona dzieliły centymetry. Siedzieliśmy w ciszy, popijając wino. Nie wiem czemu, ale nie mogłam z siebie wydusić słowa.

\- Jesteś spięta? – Spojrzał mi w oczy, był zaintrygowany.

\- Na to wygląda. – Uśmiechnęłam się lekko i wzięłam łyk trunku. – Przed chwilą pieprzyłeś mnie ostro przy ścianie i nie byłam wtedy spięta, ale teraz jestem, gdy siedzimy blisko siebie i mamy rozmawiać. Dziwne, nie? – Zaśmiałam się.

\- Nie bądź wulgarna, to Ci nie pasuje. – Zabrzmiał protekcjonalnie.

\- Chcesz to nazwać kochaniem się? – Przekręciłam oczami. – No dobrze, uprawialiśmy ostry seks, lepiej? – Poprawiłam się.

\- Może być. – Brunet zamoczył usta w burgundowym płynie.

\- To o czym chcesz porozmawiać? – Spytałam się.

\- Chcę wiedzieć, czy było Ci ze mną dobrze. – Na jego twarzy pojawił się mały uśmieszek.

\- Chcesz, żebym Cię komplementowała, co? – Zaśmiałam się cicho, a w jego oczach zobaczyłam błysk. – No dobrze, powiem Ci. Było wspaniale i w sumie właśnie czegoś takiego spodziewałam po Tobie, z małymi wyjątkami. – Odpowiedziałam szczerze, patrząc mu w oczy.

\- To było to, czego dokładnie potrzebowałaś. Mówiłem Ci przecież, że jestem tym, kogo potrzebujesz. – Powiedział pozbawiony wszelkiej skromności i cholernie z siebie zadowolony.

Nie odpowiedziałam na to. Po prostu przekręciłam oczami i westchnęłam, nadal nie chcąc się do tego przyznać.

\- Ile masz lat? – Brunet zmienił temat. – Antalya, to nie jest żadne osobiste pytanie, możesz odpowiedzieć.

\- Dziękuję za pozwolenie, Berlin. – Odpowiedziałam sarkastycznie. – Mam 22 lata, a Ty?

\- 44. – Odpowiedział.

Lekko kiwnęłam głową i zamyśliłam się na chwilę. Dobrze strzeliłam, że jest starszy ode mnie o 2 dekady. Na szczęście był dużo młodszy od mojego ojca. Ale wciąż, różnica wieku między nami była ogromna.

\- Pewnie porównałaś w myślach mój wiek do wieku swojego ojca, mam rację? – Spytał się mnie po chwili, znowu wyglądał na zaintrygowanego.

\- Ech, tak. Najwyraźniej czytasz mi w myślach. – Speszyłam się lekko i napiłam się wina. – Urodził się wcześniej, niż Ty. Nic więcej nie powiem. – Postawiłam sprawę jasno.

\- No dobrze. – Powiedział, po czym wpatrywał się intensywnie w moje oczy. – Nigdy nie widziałem tak pięknych, szarych oczu. – Skomplementował mnie i posłał mi mały uśmiech.

\- Dziękuję. – Czułam, że lekko się rumienię. – Jestem zaskoczona, że nie powiedziałeś, że mam niebieskie oczy. Większość ludzi nie potrafi ich od siebie odróżnić, a w szczególności mężczyźni.

\- Nie jestem jak większość. Jestem wyjątkowy, jeśli tego jeszcze nie zauważyłaś. – Powiedział lekko oburzony.

Jak to cudownie zabrzmiało. Pod wpływem jego słów zaczęłam się śmiać, ale przestałam zaraz, gdy posłał mi groźnie wyglądający wzrok. Chyba wpakowałam się w kłopoty. Odkaszlnęłam i zatopiłam usta w napoju, próbując unikać patrzenia na niego.

\- Lubię także malować, więc znam się na odróżnianiu barw. – Berlin kontynuował, na szczęście jego twarz wyglądała bardziej neutralnie, niż przed chwilą.

\- No tak. – Podrapałam się po głowie. – Powiedz mi, co kradłeś zanim postanowiłeś dołączyć do tego skoku? – Spytałam go, ponownie lokując swój wzrok na nim.

\- Specjalizuje się w kradzieżach biżuterii. Czasami do tego dochodziły napady na banki. A panienka co kradła? – Zadał mi pytanie.

\- Zaczęło się od ciuchów, potem przerzuciłam się na elektronikę, a skończyło się na bankach. W sumie to tyle. – Odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą. – A właśnie, co robiłeś w mojej sypialni i skąd wiesz, że miałam prezerwatywy? – Spytałam poważnie.

\- Kilka dni temu zostawiłaś swój zegarek w łazience. Chciałem Ci go oddać, pukałem do drzwi, ale nie odpowiadałaś. Postanowiłem wejść i położyć go na szafce nocnej. Jedna z szuflad była otwarta i właśnie wtedy je tam zobaczyłem. – Odpowiedział mi spokojnie.

\- Ach tak, szukałam go i zastanawiałam się czemu go tam wcześniej nie widziałam. Ale mogłeś mi go po prostu dać do ręki. – Powiedziałam. – Wróćmy do tych prezerwatyw. Zobaczyłeś je i tak po prostu postanowiłeś kilka wziąć? – Przekręciłam oczami. – Kogo jeszcze chciałeś zaciągnąć do łóżka? Nairobi? Tokio? A może któregoś z chłopaków? – Dopytywałam.

\- Tylko Ciebie. – Spojrzał się na mnie intensywnie. – Różnimy się od siebie, często mi się przeciwstawiasz i nie boisz się mówić, co myślisz. Normalnie nie toleruję takiego zachowania, ale w Twoim przypadku jest inaczej.

Nie wiem, czy mnie nie wkręcał, czy mówił prawdę. Znowu czułam, że robi mi się gorąco. Cholerne emocje i wino. Nie wiem już dokąd miała zmierzać ta rozmowa.

\- Ten twój zegarek mnie zaintrygował. Wygląda na dość stary. – Brunet po chwili zmienił temat.

\- Bo jest. – Odpowiedziałam.

\- Do kogo należał? – Drążył temat.

Nie chciałam poruszać tego tematu. To był wrażliwy temat.

\- To pytanie jest dosyć osobiste, więc nie odpowiem. Powiem tylko tyle, że to pamiątka rodzinna. - Próbowałam jak najmocniej unikać tego tematu.

Przestałam patrzeć się na bruneta. Przez moment panowała między nami absolutna cisza. Znowu zrobiło się niezręcznie. Najwyraźniej uwielbiam niszczyć atmosferę, ale trudno.

\- Zauważyłaś, że to jest jedna z naszych nielicznych rozmów, kiedy nie jesteś wściekła i nie masz do mnie o wszystko pretensji? – Berlin odezwał się.

\- Widocznie tak działa na mnie dobry seks. – Odpowiedziałam obojętnie. – Berlin, było miło, ale powinnam już do siebie wrócić. – Wstałam z jego łóżka i położyłam pusty kieliszek na komodę. – To, co się wydarzyło między nami się już nie powtórzy, ale mimo wszystko, dzięki. – Powiedziałam spokojnie i udałam się do drzwi.

\- Jeszcze zobaczymy, Gwiazdeczko. – Odpowiedział zadowolony.

\- Gwiazdeczko? – Znowu mnie zaskoczył.

\- Masz taki tatuaż na lewym nadgarstku, prawda? Pasuje do Ciebie. – Posłał mi figlarny uśmieszek.

\- Dobranoc, Berlin. – Pożegnałam się.

\- Dobranoc, Antalya. – Odpowiedział mi wciąż zadowolony.

Powoli i delikatnie otworzyłam drzwi i wyszłam. Od razu po trafieniu do swojego pokoju zdjęłam z siebie ciuchy, położyłam się na łóżku i zaczęłam myśleć o tym, co się stało.

O mój Boże. To się wydarzyło. Przespaliśmy się ze sobą. To było szalone i dzikie, ale nigdy się tak dobrze nie czułam. Złamaliśmy zasadę Profesora, ale nie było mi z tego powodu przykro. Musiało do tego dojść. Najważniejsze, że to się już więcej nie powtórzy. Chociaż szkoda, Berlin to fantastyczny kochanek. Ale nie, zrobiliśmy to raz i musi wystarczyć. Musimy skupić się na skoku, to jest najważniejsze. No chyba, że on rzeczywiście ma na moim punkcie jakąś obsesję i wpakowałam się w niezłe kłopoty. Albo mi nie przejdzie i znowu będę tracić zmysły.

Zaczęłam również myśleć o jego słowach, że w końcu po raz pierwszy rozmawialiśmy ze sobą normalnie, jak ludzie. To było ciekawe. Widocznie napięcie seksualne pomiędzy nami było tak duże, że kumulowało zgrzyty. Albo rzeczywiście złagodniałam, bo seks był tak dobry. Ale on też zachowywał się inaczej po naszym stosunku. Był nawet… Miły. Ciekawa odmiana.

Oby tylko ten jeden seks nie skomplikował niczego. Na razie odczuwałam ogromny spokój i zaspokojenie, ale jutro będę oceniać, jaka nadal się z tym czuję. W zasadzie to dzisiaj, za kilka godzin. Teraz potrzebowałam snu.

Mam nadzieję, że będę spać jak suseł i Tokio wraz z Rio nie obudzą mnie. Cholera właśnie do mnie dotarło. Może im się wydaje, że robią to cicho i nikt ich nie słyszy? A co jak ktoś usłyszał moje erotyczne jęki wychodzące z sypialni Berlina? Co prawda zakrywał mi usta, gdy było już dosyć głośno, ale zaczęłam mieć wątpliwości. Ech, jutro będę się tym martwić. Jutro spojrzę na to wszystko inaczej.


	5. Kopanie i kłopoty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jest 23:48, a ja o 06:30 muszę wstać do pracy. Ale musiałam dokończyć ten rozdział dzisiaj.

**Sobota, godzina 05:10**

Lekko wytłumione dźwięki maszyn produkujących pieniądze zaczęły mnie wybudzać. Zawsze to coś lepszego, niż jęki ekstazy Tokio i Rio. No nic, trzeba było wstać. Nawet gdybym chciała dłużej pospać, to i tak nie dałabym rady. Przez 5 ostatnich miesięcy z małymi wyjątkami budziłam się w okolicach godziny 5 rano, wszystko dzięki naszej zakochanej parze.

No ale to nie czas na spanie i odpoczywanie, jesteśmy w mennicy i mamy dużo rzeczy do zrobienia. Joga też niestety będzie musiała poczekać na lepsze czasy, mam tylko nadzieję, że moja forma za bardzo się nie popsuje. Dzisiaj w końcu zaczniemy z Moskwą kopać tunel, jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem. Już nie mogę się doczekać. Naprawdę. To będzie ciężka i żmudna praca, ale chociaż wiem, że Berlin nie będzie często do nas zaglądał, więc będę miała od niego spokój. Wszyscy na tym skorzystamy.

Rozciągałam się jeszcze chwilę na leżąco, potem zmieniłam pozycję na siedzącą i założyłam buty. Podczas wstawania poczułam lekki ból karku, tak się właśnie kończy spanie bez poduszki. Odsłoniłam żaluzje i przeszłam się po pomieszczeniu, by rozprostować kości. Zapomniałam wczoraj przynieść swoją torbę z osobistymi rzeczami z sejfu, więc teraz muszę się po nią wrócić i dopiero wtedy mogę udać się do toalety i wziąć „prysznic” przy umywalce. To miejsce jest gorsze od więzienia, nawet tam były normalne prysznice. No ale z drugiej strony, jaki architekt zaplanowałby prysznice w mennicy?

Gdy przybyłam to skarbca, nikogo tam nie było i było przeraźliwie cicho. Szybko wzięłam swoją torbę i udałam się w kierunku toalet. Niestety, jedyne działające toalety znajdowały się na pierwszym piętrze głównego budynku mennicy, więc tam musiałam się udać. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że znowu jakimś dziwnym trafem nie spotkam tam Berlina. Oby słodko sobie gdzieś spał i nie interesował się mną, naprawdę ma masę ważniejszych rzeczy na głowie.

Na warcie przy zakładnika w holu byli Tokio i Rio. Nie chodzili między zakładnikami, po prostu stali po przeciwnych stronach ściany, obserwując śpiących zakładników. Było bardzo spokojnie i cicho. Nie miałabym nic przeciwko, żeby tak już zostało do końca.

\- Hej, Tokio, jak się czujesz? – Podeszłam do krótkowłosej i spytałam się.

\- Lepiej niż wczoraj. – Tokio odpowiedziała z neutralną miną.

\- To dobrze. – Uśmiechnęłam się lekko. - A jak sprawy tutaj wyglądają? Były jakieś problemy? – Kontynuowałam serię pytań

\- Jest drętwo, jak widzisz. Wszyscy grzecznie śpią. – Tokio wskazała ręką na zakładników. - Ty też chyba przed chwilą wstałaś co? Dobrze masz. Ale i tak wyglądasz fatalnie. Ty sobie słodko drzemiesz, a my musimy zarywać nocki. – Uśmiechnęła się wrednie na końcu i tak też brzmiała.

\- Dzięki. Zawsze wiesz, jak komuś poprawić nastrój. – Odpowiedziałam jej z sarkazmem i odeszłam.

Tak, Tokio ma nadal ze mną jakiś problem. No cóż, najwidoczniej nasza przyjaźń skończyła się oficjalnie na miesiąc przed skokiem, teraz już byłam tego pewna. Ale płakać po niej nie będę. Moja lista z unikaniem konkretnych osób powiększyła się.

\- Hej, Rio, co tam? – Podeszłam następnie do chłopaka.

\- Nuudno. Zaraz chyba sam zasnę przy tej ścianie. – Zaczął ziewać.

\- Zobaczysz, że jeszcze zatęsknisz za tą nudą. – Zaśmiałam się lekko. – Kto teraz pilnuje Alison? – Zadałam mu pytanie.

\- Denver. Ale niedługo znowu tam wrócę, jak się obudzi. – Uśmiechnął się.

\- Dobrze. – Kiwnęłam głową. – A jak się czujesz? – Spytałam z troską.

\- Chyba lepiej, ale… - Rio zamilkł na chwilę i przestał się uśmiechać. – Wczoraj Berlin pierdolił mi jakieś głupoty. O tym, że sam chciałby pieprzyć się z Tokio, że ona nie jest dla mnie…

\- Rio, wiem, że nie jest to łatwe, ale nie słuchaj tych jego głupot. Tokio jest z Tobą bo tylko Ciebie chce, jasne? Zresztą widzisz, że nikt tutaj nie dogaduje się z Berlinem. Kto chciałby z nim być? Po prostu to zignoruj, a Berlin niech się pierdoli. – Próbowałam go jakoś pocieszyć. 

\- Postaram się. – Kiwnął głową.

\- Tylko nie bądź jak ja i nie kłóć się z nim za mocno. To się źle skończy. Wiem coś o tym. – Ostrzegałam go, prawie się wygadując i przypominając sobie dokładnie akcję ze wczoraj.

\- Wiem, ale boję się, że pewnego razu nie wytrzymam i przywalę mu. – Powiedział z powagą.

\- Rio, nie warto. Serio. – Próbowałam go przekonać.

\- Czekaj… Zrobił Ci coś wczoraj? – Rio spytał mnie zaniepokojony.

Tym razem to ja zamilkłam. Cholera, nie chciałam nikomu o tym mówić, ale tak samo jakoś wyszło…

\- Ech… - Próbowałam unikać patrzenia na niego i podrapałam się po głowie. – Jeszcze nie, ale groził mi, że następnym razem coś mi zrobi. – W końcu przyznałam się.

\- Kurwa… - Chłopak zaklął.

\- Dlatego mówię Ci, po prostu ignoruj to, co to Ciebie mówi. Słuchaj go tylko, kiedy ma dla nas jakieś „rozkazy”. – Powiedziałam mu i poklepałam go po ramieniu.

\- Ty też. – Rio wykonał ten sam gest.

Oddaliłam się od chłopaka i ruszyłam na górę. Po drodze rozmyślałam nad tym, co właśnie powiedział mi Rio. Berlin jednak chciał pieprzyć kogoś innego niż mnie, ale cóż, tylko ja byłam na tyle głupia i dałam się omotać. Na szczęście ten etap mam już za sobą. Kiedyś nie mogłam wytrzymać bez jego dotyku dłużej niż 3 dni, ale od kiedy zerwałam z Denverem z nim również zakończyłam naszą „relację” i póki co nie potrzebuję go. Chyba nareszcie wyleczyłam się z niego. Jeszcze kilka dni i nigdy więcej go nie zobaczę. Co za ulga.

Gdy weszłam do toalety, rozluźniłam się trochę. Berlina nigdzie nie było i raczej mnie nie śledził. Nie podoba mi się to, że zaczęłam popadać w paranoję, ale sukinsyn chciał, żebym właśnie się tak czuła. Fakt, trochę też zaczęłam się bać. Jeszcze niedawno byłam przekonana, że nic nam nie zrobi, ale teraz nie byłam już tego taka pewna. Ale może właśnie dzięki temu w końcu będę bardziej panować nad sobą? Oby tak się stało. Powinnam dać radę przez te kilka lub kilkanaście dni.

Wyciągnęłam z torby wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy i postawiłam je przy umywalce, po czym zabrałam się za poranną toaletę. Później przyszedł czas wzięcie leków. Podczas zmiany bielizny zorientowałam się, że zapomniałam ogolić nogi. Przez ostatni tydzień w Toledo skupiałam się na opanowaniu planu w 100%, więc taka błahostka jak depilacja nóg wyleciała mi z głowy. Dobrze, że wzięłam za sobą kilka maszynek jednorazowych, zaraz uporam się z tym.

Postawiłam lewą nogę na blacie, bo właśnie od niej postanowiłam zacząć. Gdy noga była prawie w połowie ogolona, usłyszałam dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Modliłam się w myślach, żeby to nie była Tokio. Gdy odwróciłam się, moim oczom ukazał się mój stalker. Chyba jednak wolałabym Tokio.

Moja twarzy wyrażała małe niezadowolenie. Na szczęście Berlin stanął przy ścianie blisko drzwi i tylko mi się przyglądał, był zaintrygowany i jakby wesoły. Najwyraźniej znowu mnie śledził, albo mi już odwala. Ale musiał mnie obserwować, po co inaczej wszedłby do damskiej toalety?

„Pomyliłeś toalety czy zacząłeś identyfikować się jako kobieta?” chciałam się go zapytać, ale ostatecznie ugryzłam się w język. A jednak potrafię nad sobą panować.

\- Berlin. – Powiedziałam w najbardziej neutralnym tonie, w jakim mogłam, po czym wróciłam do golenia nogi.

\- Antalya. – Odpowiedział, wciąż mając na twarzy mały uśmiech.

\- Możesz wyjść? Jak widzisz, jestem trochę zajęta. – Spytałam się go, nie patrząc się na niego.

\- To dla mnie się tak szykujesz? – W jego głosie było słychać ekscytację.

Myślałam, że wyjdę z siebie i stanę obok, jak to usłyszałam. Odwróciłam głowę w jego kierunku i posłałam groźnie wyglądające spojrzenie.

\- Nie jesteś w stanie zabić mnie wzrokiem. – Brunet zaczął się śmiać.

\- Zawsze warto spróbować. – Powiedziałam podirytowana i zaczęłam golić prawą nogę.

No i moje opanowanie szlag trafił. My chyba inaczej nie potrafimy rozmawiać. To zawsze musi się tak skończyć. Moja śmierć zbliża się. Twarz Berlina była widocznie niezadowolona, ale nie wściekła. Może to dobrze. Albo tak dobrze się maskuje. Na moje szczęście również nie ruszył się z miejsca.

\- Dobrze się spało? – Po chwili ciszy dowódca zmienił temat.

\- Nawet nieźle, ale Tokio tak rozregulowała mój zegar biologiczny, że pobudka o 5 rano to moja codzienność. – Starałam się być opanowana

\- Zamknęłaś drzwi, bo bałaś się, że mogę Cię odwiedzić w nocy? - Spytał prosto z mostu, był rozbawiony.

Nic nie odpowiedziałam. Nie chciałam dać mu tej satysfakcji i przyznać się, że zaczęłam się go bać. Ale na pewno to wyczuł.

\- Oh, Gwiazdeczko. – Zaśmiał się. – Wiesz, że nic bym Ci nie zrobił. No chyba, że bardzo byś chciała. – Posłał mi flirciarskie spojrzenie. – Musiałem Cię wczoraj postraszyć, żebyś trochę się utemperowała. Starasz się, ale nadal Ci nie wychodzi. I co ja mam z Tobą zrobić? – Berlin ruszył spod ściany i stanął blisko mnie, krzyżując swoje ręce na klatce piersiowej i przyglądając się mojej sylwetce z bliska.

On nadal ma na moim punkcie obsesję, jakbym była jego własnością. Przez cały miesiąc po zerwaniu nie zachowywał się tak, po prostu mnie ignorował. Najwyraźniej teraz poczuł się swobodnie i żyje w przekonaniu, że może robić, co mu się podoba. Ech, wiedziałam, że pójście z nim do łóżka do będzie bardzo zły pomysł, ale nie spodziewałam się czegoś takiego. Oby tylko nie było gorzej.

\- Jaki jest plan na dzisiaj? – Spytałam się go, zmieniając temat i ignorując jego wzrok na mnie.

\- Niedługo ktoś z zakładników wyjdzie razem z nami przed mennicę, by przeczytać oświadczenie dla prasy. Potem nadejdzie czas na przydzielenie zadań dla reszty zakładnikom. Rio będzie także nagrywał filmy z zakładnikami. – Odpowiedział spokojnie.

\- Dobrze. W końcu zaczniemy kopać tunel. – Stwierdziłam, po czym zaczęłam suszyć nogi ręcznikiem.

\- Zawsze mnie zastanawiało, czemu to akurat Ciebie Profesor wybrał do kopania tunelu razem z Moskwą? Masz zbyt ładne dłonie do takiej pracy. – Uśmiechnął się.

\- Bo go o to poprosiłam. Chcę robić coś bardziej produktywnego, niż pilnowanie zakładników i patrzenie na to, jak są udręczeni i przestraszeni. – Spojrzałam na niego. – Nie wierzę, że Ci nie powiedział.

\- Nie chcesz tego robić, bo jesteś za słaba. – Powiedział z kpiną w głosie.

\- Za słaba na straszenie i męczenie ich, tak? W porównaniu do Ciebie? – Zaśmiałam się wrednie.– Gdyby Profesor nie zakazał rozlewu krwi, pewnie już pierwszego dnia zabiłbyś jakiegoś zakładnika, co? Żeby od samego początku czuli przeraźliwy strach? Ale na szczęście nie możesz tego zrobić. Więc zostaje Ci jedynie męczenie ich psychicznie. Tylko i aż tyle. – Spojrzałam mu prosto w oczy.

Berlin wkurzył się, było to doskonale widać na jego twarzy. Złapał mnie szybko za nadgarstki i przycisnął do ściany jednej z kabin. Szarpałam się, ale jak za każdym razem, to nic nie dawało.

\- Wiesz, co powonieniem teraz zrobić? Przełożyć Cię przez kolano i sprać ten Twój cudowny i miękki tyłeczek. – Patrzył mi prosto w oczy i powiedział władczo.

Mimo, że był wściekły, to w jego oczach była tylko i wyłącznie żądza. Pierwszy raz od miesiąca, jego słowa ponownie zaczęły mnie rozpalać, ale próbowałam to ukryć najlepiej, jak mogę. Nienawidzę tego, jak na mnie działa. Nienawidzę siebie. Nienawidzę jego.

\- Ale chyba powinienem pilnować Cię podczas kopania tunelu. Widocznie bardzo tego chcesz. – Uśmiechnął się wrednie. – Jeszcze jedna taka akcja i będziesz go sama kopać. 24 godziny na dobę. Nie będziesz spać, jeść, ani pić. I ja tego dopilnuję. – Gdy skończył zdanie, puścił mnie i oddali się ode mnie. – Jeszcze całkiem niedawno bawiła mnie ta Twoja nienawiść do mnie. – Zaśmiał się. - Ale prawda jest taka, że jedyną osobą, którą powinnaś nienawidzić, jesteś Ty. Sama chciałaś, żebym Cię pieprzył, gdy byłaś z Denverem. Próbujesz obwiniać mnie za to, że Ci z nim nie wyszło. Ale wina leży tylko i wyłącznie po Twojej stronie. – Spojrzał się na mnie z pogardą i po prostu wyszedł.

Byłam maksymalnie wkurwiona. Zaczęłam rzucać swoimi rzeczami o ścianę. Po kilku minutach uspokoiłam się i pozbierałam wszystkie manele. Oparłam się o umywalkę i spojrzałam w swoje odbicie w lustrze. Jestem żałosna. Nie chciałam się do tego przyznać aż do dziś, ale Berlin miał rację.

To wszystko moja wina. I tylko siebie powinnam za to nienawidzić i obwiniać. Zamieszał mi w głowie, ale nie robił nic więcej. Nie byłam wystarczająco silna, by nie oprzeć się pokusie. Byłam od niego uzależniona, od seksu z nim. Z uzależnienia łatwo i szybko się nie wychodzi, wiem coś o tym. Muszę jakoś wytrzymać te kilkanaście dni, potem będzie już lepiej. Musi być. No chyba, że wcześniej mnie zabije, bo faktycznie przesadzę.

Gdy już się ubrałam, wzięłam wszystkie swoje rzeczy do torby i zostawiłam ją w moim okupowanym gabinecie. Poszłam następnie do królestwa Nairobi sprawdzić, jak tam wygląda sytuacja. Wszystkie maszyny pracowały, a zakładnicy pracowali jaki mrówki. Plan wydawał się działać. Na warcie w drukarni spotkałam Moskwę i oczywiście Nairobi. Ojciec Denvera palił papierosa i przyglądał się pracy, a Nairobi chodziła z megafonem i uprawiała niesamowitą propagandę. Nie powiem, było to zabawne. Chyba powinnam częściej tu przychodzić, bo cała moja złość poszła w zapomnienie.

\- Hej, Nairobi. Jak nam idzie? – Podeszłam do niej, uśmiechnęłam się i zapytałam ją.

\- Młoda, jest ekstra! Drukujemy 8 milionów euro na godzinę! Mamy już 52 miliony. – Nairobi krzyczała z radości i przytuliła mnie.

\- 52 miliony?! Wow! – Byłam zaskoczona, ale niesamowicie szczęśliwa.

\- Już czuję to bogactwo, a będzie jeszcze lepiej! – Nairobi cieszyła się jak dziecko.

\- Oj tak. Ej, a spałaś w ogóle? – Spytałam się.

\- Anta, sen jest dla słabych. – Zaśmiała się. - Tutaj dzieją się o wiele ciekawsze rzeczy. No i ktoś musi tego całego cyrku pilnować. – Zaczęła gestykulować.

\- Eh, Nairobi. – Przekręciłam głową. – Idź się przespać, chociaż na dwie godzinki. Zastąpię Cię. Będziemy wszystkiego pilnować z Moskwą. A niedługo pewnie ktoś przyjdzie nas zmienić. – Próbowałam ją przekonać.

\- Jestem tak podjarana, że nie wiem, czy w ogóle zasnę. – Stwierdziła.

\- To chociaż poleż z zamkniętymi oczami. Musisz chociaż trochę odpocząć. – Kontynuowałam.

\- No dobra, spróbuję. – Westchnęła. – Ale niedługo tutaj wrócę. Tylko Ty możesz mnie stąd wygonić – Nairobi uśmiechnęła się i odeszła.

\- Wiem, wiem. – Zaśmiałam się.

Dla mnie dzień rozpoczął się o 05:10, a dla Nairobi zakończył o 05:55. Wiem, że mamy mnóstw rzeczy do zrobienia i przypilnowania, ale musimy dbać o sen. Jeśli go zabraknie, to niedługo sami będziemy się tutaj zabijać, nie będziemy musieli nawet znaleźć żadnego większego powodu. Presja, stres i brak snu to mieszanka wybuchowa. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na coś takiego tutaj.

Spędziłam dokładnie trzy godziny w drukarni do powrotu Nairobi. Na szczęście nic się nie działo i było dosyć nudnawo. Mimo ciągłej pracy, urządzenia nie szwankowały, a zakładnicy byli bardzo posłuszni. Nairobi przekazała, że Berlin chce widzieć mnie i Moskwę w głównym holu. Poszliśmy więc tam. Teraz Oslo i Helsinki mieli pilnować towarzystwa przy produkcji.

Gdy przybyliśmy do głównego holu, zakładnicy stali w trzyszeregu. Byli niesamowicie smutni i przerażeni. Ciężko było mi na to patrzeć.

\- Od teraz będziemy się organizować. Dostaniecie zadania, żeby uniknąć depresji. – Berlin chodził przy zakładnikach i dosłownie zacierał ręce.

Proszę Państwa, stoi właśnie przed Państwem ekspert w dziedzinie diagnozowania i leczenia depresji i podzieli się z Wami, w jakim sposób można jej uniknąć. Przekręciłam oczami, gdy skończył mówić. Dobrze, że tego nie widział.

\- Jak się nazywasz? – Berlin stanął przy młodym chłopaku.

\- Pablo. – Odpowiedział.

\- Uprawiasz sport? – Brunet kontynuował.

\- Jestem kapitanem drużyny lekkoatletycznej. – Po chwili powiedział.

Berlin spojrzał się na Rio i obydwoje zaczęli się cieszyć.

\- Wystąp do przodu, kapitanie. – Dowódca czekał na ruch młodego kapitana.

Pablo bardzo powoli i niepewnie wykonał krok do przodu. Wtedy Berlin podszedł do starszego mężczyzny i też rozkazał mu wystąpić. Zatrzymał się ponownie przy dyrektorze mennicy.

\- Hej, Arturito. – Powiedział z uśmiechem na ustach. – Jak Ci się spało?

\- Dobrze. – Dyrektor odpowiedział niepewnie.

\- Znasz się na majsterkowaniu? – Brunet spytał.

\- Nie. – Arturo zaprzeczył. – Nie. Jestem beznadziejny. Moja dziewczyna zmienia mi opony.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie masz wiertarki w domu? – Berlin wyglądał na niezadowolonego.

\- Nie… - Mężczyzna dalej brnął.

\- Zastanów się, bo mam tu wykrywacz kłamstw. – Dowódca pokazał palcem na swoje oczy, po czym przybliżył swoją twarz maksymalnie blisko Arturo i lustrował go pustym wzrokiem prze kilka chwil.

Dyrektor był przerażony, kiwnął głową i powiedział coś cicho pod nosem.

\- Druga szansa. Znasz się na majsterkowaniu? – Brunet zadał to samo pytanie, patrząc się zimno na swojego rozmówcę.

\- Radzę sobie. – Wydusił z siebie Arturo.

\- Krok do przodu. – Rozkaz padł z ust Berlina.

Dyrektor wystąpił. Wtedy brunet zwrócił uwagę na chlipiącą, starszą kobietę. Szybko do niej podszedł i złapał ją za ramię.

\- Chcesz coś na uspokojenie? – Spytał się jej z troską.

\- Poproszę. – Kobieta łkała.

Cóż za zmiana odejścia w kilka sekund. Przed chwilą zachowywał się jak zimny drań, a teraz wyglądał, jakby troszczył się o tę kobietę. Normalny człowiek nie zmienia swojego zachowania o 180 stopni w kilka sekund. No ale Berlin z pewnością nie jest normalny.

\- Ktoś jeszcze potrzebuje leku? – Berlin skierował pytanie do tłumu.

\- Ja insulinę. Mam cukrzycę. – Odpowiedziała kobieta w średnim wieku z kręconymi włosami.

\- Ja również. Biorę sertralinę. – Powiedziała następna kobieta, brunetka o niesamowitych, zielonych oczach.

\- Dobrze, podejdźcie bliżej. – Brunet Nakazał kobietom.

\- Ja. – Odezwała się i wystąpiła sekretarka Arturo. – Chciałabym wziąć pigułkę aborcyjną.

Na sali zapanowała cisza i zdziwienie. Czyli Mónica podjęła decyzję. W obecnej sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazła, nie dziwie jej się, ale musiał to być dla niej cholernie ciężki wybór.

\- Nie wiadomo, ile tu będziemy. A chciałabym to załatwić. – Blondynka kontynuowała.

\- Dostaniesz ją dziś. – Berlin ją zapewnił. – Chodźcie. Zabiorę was do biura pana Romano. Będzie spokojniej. – Skierował swoje słowa do roztrzęsionych kobiet.

Te biedne kobiety będą jeszcze bardziej przerażone, gdy Berlin będzie ich pilnował. Ale nic nie mogłam z tym zrobić. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że nie wpadną mu do głowy jakieś pojebane pomysły.

\- Moskwa, Antalya. Zabierzcie naszych ochotników. – Berlin przekazał nam nowe wytyczne.

\- Ręce za głowę. – Moskwa powiedział do mężczyzn, po czym ruszył.

\- Idziemy, panowie. Gęsiego za Moskwą. – Skierowałam swoje słowa do nich.

Pierwszy za nim poszedł Arturo, następnie Pablo, a na końcu został starszy mężczyzna. Pilnowałam ich z tyłu, by nie przyszło im do głowy, że mogą nam uciec. W międzyczasie Alison Parker miała też prośbę do Berlina, ale nie usłyszałam już, o co konkretnie jej chodziło.

Doszliśmy z mężczyznami do skarbca i stanęliśmy przy miejscy, gdzie mieli kopać fałszywy tunel. Moskwa wcześniej narysował przerywaną linię na kawałku podłogi. Mieli pięknie przebijać beton dokładnie wzdłuż tej linii. Na początku mieli tutaj spędzić 3 godziny, potem mieli grzecznie wrócić na górę i broń Boże nie mówić nikomu, co tutaj robią. Moskwa im to wszystko zrozumiale wytłumaczył i Arturo jako pierwszy wziął się za obsługę młota pneumatycznego. Zaraz i ja będę to robić. Ale będzie fajnie.

Zostawiliśmy ich na chwilę samych i wróciliśmy do naszego sejfu. Moskwa podał mi okulary i słuchawki, po czym je nałożyłam.

\- Jesteś pewna, że dasz sobie radę? – Ojciec Denvera spytał się mnie z troską.

\- Moskwa, nie wierzysz we mnie? – Zaczęłam się śmiać.

\- Wierzę, ale nie chcę, żebyś sobie coś zrobiła. – Kontynuował.

\- Moskwa, jesteś kochany, gdy tak się o mnie troszczysz, ale spokojnie. Nie robię tego pierwszy raz. – Pocałowałam go w policzek.

\- No to idę pilnować naszych ochotników. Potem się zmienimy. – Moskwa kiwnął głową i zapalił papierosa.

\- Tak jest, szefie! – Krzyknęłam.

Moskwa uśmiechnął się i opuścił mnie. Podniosłam maszynę i próbowałam ją ustabilizować. Gdy już pewnie leżała mi w dłoniach włączyłam ją i zaczęłam robić dokładnie to samo, co robił Arturo kilkanaście metrów dalej.

Wszyscy początkowo byli w szoku, że taka kobieta, jak ja bez trudu operuje takimi urządzeniami. Siłę w rękach mam stworzoną do takich celów. Szkoda tylko, że ta siła opuszcza mnie, gdy Berlin bierze mnie z zaskoczenia i przyciska do ściany. No cóż, jest ode mnie silniejszy.

Nauczono mnie obsługi tej maszyny 5 lat temu, gdy zaczynałam swoje przestępcze życie. Na szczęście na razie możemy używać młota, jak już dokopiemy się do ziemi zacznie się najżmudniejsza część pracy, ręczne kopanie. Ale najpierw musimy przebić beton. Dużo betonu. A to trochę zajmie nam czasu.

Po pewnym czasie Moskwa zamienił się ze mną, więc teraz była moja kolej na patrzenie, jak zakładnicy wykonują swoje zadanie. Gdy do nich dotarłam, siedzieli na podłodze i rozmawiali. Jak tylko mnie zobaczyli, zaczęli się stresować. Ewidentnie ich spłoszyłam.

\- Panowie, co to ma być? Zapraszam do pracy. – Powiedziałam do nich głośno.

\- Chcieliśmy tylko odpocząć. – Odezwał się Arturo.

\- Będziecie odpoczywać, gdy pan Moskwa wam pozwoli, zrozumiano? – Przekazałam im.

\- Tak. – Wszyscy odpowiedzieli i w końcu wstali.

\- Panowie, żwawo. Nie mamy całego dnia. – Powiedziałam.

Gdy stanęłam przy ścianie, w końcu wzięli się do pracy. Cholera, chciałaby być dla nich milsza, ale muszą wiedzieć, kto tu rządzi. Tylko Berlin jest w stanie ich męczyć dla swojej własnej, chorej rozrywki. My, w odróżnieniu do niego, mamy w sobie człowieczeństwo. Ale boję się, że niedługo i my to zatracimy. Oby do tego nie doszło.

Co jakiś czas sprawdzałam, jak idzie Moskwie. Gdy wracałam do mężczyzn, zobaczyłam coś dziwnego. Arturo leżał na podłodze, a nad nim stał Pablo. Dyrektor miał całą mokrą twarz i wyglądał na umęczonego.

\- Co tu się dzieje? Czemu znowu nie pracujecie? – Spytałam mężczyzn.

\- Muszę odpocząć. Źle się czuję. – Arturo z trudem mi odpowiedział.

Ech, no i co miałam z nim zrobić? Zostawić go tutaj, żeby się wykończył? Oczywiście, Berlin by tak zrobił. Nie, czas okazać im trochę człowieczeństwa.

\- No dobrze. – Westchnęłam. – Arturo, idziemy na górę, tam odpoczniesz. Ale reszta zostaje i pracuje, jasne?

\- Tak. – Pablo odpowiedział mi.

Wzięłam Arturo za ramię i poszliśmy najpierw do Moskwy. Powiedziałam mu, że biorę dyrektora na górę, bo fatalnie się czuje. Ojciec Denvera przerwał na chwilę prace i poszedł popilnować pozostałych dwóch mężczyzn do mojego powrotu.

Zakładnicy w holu siedzieli grzecznie na podłodze i pili wodę. Gdy Denver zobaczył mnie z dyrektorem dziwił się i podszedł do mnie.

\- Anta, czemu przyprowadziłaś tu Arturito? Przecież miał kopać tunel. – Mój były kochanek spytał się mnie.

\- Źle się poczuł, niech trochę odpocznie. – Odpowiedziałam.

\- Ech, no dobra. – Denver kiwnął głową.

Usadziliśmy Arturo jak najdalej jego sekretarki, ale skurczybyk i tak zaraz usiadł obok niej. Miałam już wracać, gdy Berlin zaszczycił nas wszystkich swoją obecnością. Zakładnicy wstali automatycznie z podłogi i stali prawie jak na baczność. Nasz dowódca nie był zadowolony, coś musiało się stać. Nie podoba mi się to.

Okazało się, że któryś z zakładników miał dostęp do telefonu i policja uzyskała obraz ze środka mennicy. Cholera, jak do tego doszło? Przecież wszystkie telefony zostały skonfiskowane i powieszone na ścianie. No chyba, że ktoś miał dwa telefony i nas oszukał. Kurwa, plan powoli zaczyna się sypać. Profesor nie przewidział czegoś takiego. 

Berlin nakazał się przyznać biedakowi, który to zrobił. Delikwent miał oczywiście też oddać telefon. Nikt nie chciał się przyznać. Brunet stracił cierpliwość i nakazał rozebrać i przeszukać jednego z losowych zakładników. Oczywiście, rozkaz potulnie wykonał Helsinki. Ja, Rio, Tokio i Denver nie wierzyliśmy, czego właśnie jesteśmy świadkami. Wraz z Tokio próbowałyśmy przemówić Berlinowi do rozsądku, ale gdzieś miał nasze zdanie.

Następnie kazał Denverowi przeszukać Mónicę. Chłopak nie chciał tego robić, ale musiał. Podczas tej czynności kobieta tak się zestresowała, że dostała ataku duszności, więc Denver zabrał ją na górę do pozostałych zakładniczek.

W pewnym momencie Berlin zatrzymał się przy Alison Parker. Zaczął jej zadawać pytania, czy to ona przypadkiem tego nie zrobiła. Nastolatka cały czas stała w ciszy z opuszczoną głową. W pewnym momencie brunet chwycił za suwak od jej kombinezonu i jednym, sprawnym ruchem rozpiął go. Nie wytrzymałam, musiałam zareagować.

\- Berlin, chyba przeginasz. Zostaw ją. – Szybko do nich podeszłam i złapałam naszego dowódcę za ramię.

Brunet nawet się na mnie nie spojrzał, kompletnie mnie zignorował. Patrzył się na zawstydzoną i przerażoną Alison. Po kilku sekundach dołączył do nas Rio i powiedział, że wie, co się stało. Dowódca kazał nam wrócić na stanowiska i wybrał się na „spacer” z chłopakiem.

Gdy wróciłam do sejfu, powiedziałam o wszystkim Moskwie.

\- Moskwa, kurwa, nie podoba mi się to. To nie tak wszystko miało wyglądać. – Zaczęłam prawie panikować.

\- Antalya, uspokój się. Fakt, sytuacja nie jest za różowa, ale jeszcze nie jest tak źle. – Moskwa próbował mnie pocieszać, ale sama widziałam, że zaczął się przejmować.

\- Jezu, Berlin prawie zaczął rozbierać Alison przy wszystkich. Jebany sukinsyn! – Prawie zaczęłam krzyczeć. - Próbowałam powstrzymać go słowami, ale ignorował mnie. Bałam się zrobić coś więcej. Jestem tchórzem. Kurwa! – Złapałam się za głowę i chodziłam jak szalona po sejfie.

\- To nie jest Twoja wina. – Moskwa podszedł do mnie i mnie przytulił. – Na szczęście Rio zaczął mówić w porę.

Dochodziłam do siebie przez kilka minut w ramionach brodacza. Wtedy też przyszedł Denver i przyniósł nam jedzenie. Właśnie sobie uświadomiłam, że byłam głodna i że nic nie jadłam od kilkunastu godzin. Szkoda, że Denver nie mógł z nami zostać. Powiedział nam, że musi dostarczyć pigułkę aborcyjną dla sekretarki Arturo, po czym opuścił nas.

Być może jedzenie trochę poprawi mi humor. Pizza zawsze tak na mnie działa. Chciałam zacząć jeść, ale zorientowałam się, że mam brudne ręce. Nie mieliśmy już żadnej butelki wody z Moskwą, więc musiałam wybrać się na samą górę do toalety.

Gdy znalazłam się w holu, Nairobi i Helsinki rozdawali pudełka z pizzą zakładnikom. Wtedy też usłyszeliśmy strzał. Ludzie zaczęli panikować i krzyczeć. Zaważyliśmy, że Tokio zaczęła strzelać do kamer na dole, po czym udała się na górę w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku.

Robi się co raz gorzej. Albo Tokio oszalała albo miała cholernie dobry powód, by odwalić taką szopkę. Musieliśmy ją złapać i dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi.

\- Tokio, kurwa, co ty robisz?! – Krzyknęłam do krótkowłosej.

\- Helsi, idź po Berlina! – Nairobi krzyknęła do Serba.

Helsinki poszedł poszukać naszego dowódcy, a ja z Nairobi ruszyłyśmy na górę. Rozdzieliłyśmy się. Intuicja podpowiadała mi, że mam się udać do pokoju z telefonem. Szybko tam pobiegłam. Znalazłam ją, stała odwrócona do kamer i chyba czekała na połącznie z Profesorem.

\- Posłuchaj mnie. Jeśli jeszcze raz ktoś go tknie, to kolejna kulka będzie dla Helsinek, Berlina lub dla Ciebie. – Tokio mówiła głośno do Profesora, była wściekła.

Boże, o czym ona mówi? Ktoś pobił Rio? Kiedy? Czemu? Ja pierdolę.

\- Jesteś sam. Na zewnątrz. Wolny. A my ryzykujemy życie w tej pułapce na szczury! – Krótkowłosa zaczęła krzyczeć.

W tym momencie drugimi drzwiami do pomieszczenia weszli Oslo i Helsinki z karabinami, którymi celowali w kierunku Tokio. Kobieta się odwróciła i zobaczyła nas. Była zaskoczona. Również zaczęła celować do Oslo.

\- Odłóż broń! – Helsinki krzyknął.

\- Tokio, spokojnie. Odłóż broń. Proszę. – Podniosłam ręce do góry i zaczęłam ją błagać.

\- Odłóż go, suko! – Brat Oslo kontynuował.

\- Ty pierwszy, Helsinki. – Odpowiedziała mu.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? – Zza moich pleców wyszedł Berlin i krzyknął na kobietę.

Tokio była roztrzęsiona i wkurwiona. Nie wiedziała, co ma robić. Na pewno chciała odłożyć broń, ale bała się, że Helsinki może ją zastrzelić. Chciała się chronić.

\- Helsinki, odłóż broń. – Berlin skierował swoje słowa do Serba.

Żołnierz spojrzał się na niego pytająco, ale nie wykonał polecenia. Staliśmy w ciszy, patrząc się na siebie. W pewnym momencie przybiegł do nas Rio.

\- Rio! Nie! – Tokio krzyknęła, gdy tylko zobaczyła Rio biegnącego w kierunku Berlina.

Brunet był szybszy i sprawnie powalił chłopaka na podłogę.

\- Gdzie się wybierasz? Dość już dzisiaj zrobiłeś. – Powiedział do chłopaka. – Helsinki… Odłóż to. – Skierował swoje słowa do Serba, mówił bardzo spokojnie.

Nikt nie chciał odpuścić. Serbowie nadal byli gotowi strzelać do Tokio, tak jak ona do nich. Pomogłam Rio wstać, ale chłopak nie był w stanie ustać na nogach w pozycji wyprostowanej i łapał się za lewy bok. Tokio odwróciła się w stronę kamer i zaczęłam drzeć się na Profesora. Potem zaczęłam mierzyć z broni do Berlina, a następnie do mnie.

\- Twój romans zniweczył nasz plan ucieczki. Mają Cię i Rio. Policja zna waszą tożsamość. Mówią o was w wiadomościach. – Wszyscy usłyszeliśmy głos Profesora.

Tokio zamarła i doznała szoku. Chyba jak my wszyscy. Wszystko zaczęło się jebać. I tak oto historia miłosna zniszczyła nasz plan. Kurwa mać.


	6. Drugie złamanie zasad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To był intensywny i dosyć zajęty tydzień, więc nie miałam prawie w ogóle czasu na pisanie, stąd rozdział jest krótki i mało treściwy.

**Toledo, 3 miesiące i 2 tygodnie do rozpoczęcia skoku**

Czuję się dobrze, w zasadzie od kilku dni wspaniale. Jeszcze 3 tygodnie temu sądziłam, że przyjeżdżając tutaj popełniłam błąd. Myślałam, że oszaleję przez Berlina i nie będę mogła skupić się na niczym innym niż na moim chorym zauroczeniu nim. Na szczęście myliłam się.

Od czasu naszego jednorazowego seksu wróciłam do zmysłów. Jednak dobrze zaryzykowałam, że postanowiłam się z nim przespać. Nadal mi się podoba, fizycznie, ale nie świruję już na jego punkcie. Na szczęście brunet nie naciska na nic więcej i o dziwo nasza relacja poprawiła się. To znaczy, Berlin nadal zachowuje się jak Berlin, ale nie ma pomiędzy nami zgrzytów. Jesteśmy na bardzo neutralnych stosunkach. Tak w sumie powinno być od początku. W końcu czuję spokój i ulgę. To wszystko pewnie jest spowodowane tym, że mam kogoś innego w moich myślach.

Czuję także coś innego. Coś bardzo miłego i pozytywnego, ale zaskakującego. Miłość. Te pieprzone motylki w brzuchu i tym podobne historie. Widzę wszystko w jaśniejszych barwach. I tym razem jestem przekonana, że będziemy ze sobą dłużej, niż przez kilka tygodni/miesięcy, jak to było z moimi wcześniejszymi związkami. W końcu trafiłam na odpowiedniego wybranka. Spotkałam kogoś, kto zawsze potrafi mnie rozśmieszyć, z kim lubię spędzać czas i zawsze mamy o czym rozmawiać. Wiem także, że szanuje mnie, jak nikt wcześniej. Jest także niesamowicie przystojny. Trafiłam na Księcia z bajki.

Po raz drugi złamałam zasady Profesora. Jeszcze niedawno nie chciałam tego robić i powstrzymywałam się jak mogłam, ale najwidoczniej zakazany owoc smakuje najlepiej. Nie planowałam się zakochać, tak się po prostu stało. Nikt się o tym nie dowie. A nawet jeśli, to co? Nie ma nic złego w zakochaniu się. Plan nie spieprzy się przez nasze uczucie. Nie pozwolę na to.

Jestem szczęśliwa i zakochana. Ostatni raz tak dobrze czułam się niecałe dwa lata temu. Oczywiście, moi towarzysze zauważyli, że stałam jakby weselsza i częściej się uśmiecham. Powiedziałam im, że ostatnio byłam w niezłym dołku (co jest prawdą) i że w końcu wychodzę na prostą. Staramy się dobrze maskować z Denverem, póki co raczej nam wychodzi. Mam nadzieję, że robimy to lepiej niż Rio i Tokio.

Jesteśmy ze sobą w zasadzie od wczoraj, ale wiedzieliśmy już wcześniej, że czujemy do siebie coś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń. Wczoraj w nocy Denver zaprosił mnie na wspólne spędzenie czasu na dworze, oczywiście w środku nocy, by nikt nas nie zobaczył. Początkowo wygłupialiśmy się i tańczyliśmy, później jednak leżeliśmy wtuleni w siebie i patrzyliśmy w gwiazdy. To był idealny czas na wyznanie sobie uczuć, na szczęście są odwzajemnione. Przytulanie szybko przerodziło się w całowanie, ale do niczego więcej nie doszło. Słyszeliśmy, że ktoś kręcił się w okolicy balkonu lub drzwi wejściowych, więc szybko ewakuowaliśmy się z miejsca zdarzenia.

Prawie całą noc nie spałam. Myślałam tylko o Denverze i jego ustach i języku na mnie. O jego dłoniach na moich biodrach i lędźwiach. O jego pięknych, niebieskich oczach i cudownym uśmiechu. Musiałam poczuć jego skórę na mojej, maksymalnie blisko.

Na szczęście nie musieliśmy długo czekać na odpowiednią okazję. Akurat dzisiaj Tokio i Rio pojechali do mennicy, by przyjrzeć się wszystkim kamerom i zabezpieczeniom. Miało im to zająć kilka godzin, więc Profesor zrobił nam tylko krótkie zajęcia z rana. Teraz mieliśmy czas wolny i ja wiedziałam, jak go dobrze wykorzystać. Oczywiście, jeśli Denver również by tego chciał.

Nie musiałam go długo namawiać. Pod pretekstem migrenowego bólu głowy udałam się do siebie, by odpocząć. Po kilkunastu minutach Denver miał przyjść do mnie. W oczekiwaniu na niego leżałam i rozmyślałam nad tym wszystkim.

Cieszyłam się jak dziecko. Zapomniałam, jak to jest fajnie być zakochanym. Szkoda tylko, że musimy się z tym kryć, ale szczerze? To sprawia, że to jest jeszcze bardziej ekscytujące. Zachowujemy się jak para nastolatków, którzy chcą uprawiać seks, a rodzice są na dole i w każdej chwili mogą do nas przyjść. Pamiętam, jak mój ojciec nakrył mnie raz na takiej sytuacji, gdy miałam 15 lat. Ach, to były szalone i dosyć beztroskie czasy, ale wygląda na to, że powoli do nich wracam.

Usłyszałam charakterystyczne pukanie do drzwi, składające się z 6 krótkich stuków. Wypracowaliśmy sobie z Denverem „nasz” układ pukania, żebyśmy wiedzieli, że to akurat my stoimy przed drzwiami.

\- Proszę. – Odpowiedziałam zadowolona.

Denver szybko wszedł do środka i zamknął drzwi. Podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej i posłałam mu flirciarskie spojrzenie. Mój ukochany patrzył się na mnie z uśmiechem na ustach, po czym znalazł się naprzeciwko mnie i zaczęliśmy się całować. Początkowo były to lekkie muskanie się ustami, z czasem pocałunki nabrały intensywności i nasze języki poszły w ruch. Ręce Denvera przemieszczały się między moimi plecami i biodrami, masując delikatnie skórę przez ubranie. Moje dłonie trzymały jego plecy, próbując przybliżyć go maksymalnie do siebie.

Gdy zaczynało nam brakować tchu, oderwaliśmy się od swoich ust i spojrzeliśmy sobie głęboko w oczy. Był w końcu mój, nie mogłam być bardziej szczęśliwa. I zaraz nasze ciała połączą się.

\- Mocno się ślinisz, Denver. – Próbowałam z całych sił być poważna.

\- Nieprawda. – Chłopak przekręcił głową i wyglądał, jakby mi uwierzył.

\- Żartowałam. – Zaśmiałam się. – Cudnie całujesz.

\- Anta, pożałujesz tego. – Denver powiedział żartobliwie, po czym nagle umiejscowił swoje dłonie na moich boczkach i zaczął mnie łaskotać.

\- Denver, nie! – Zaczęłam się histerycznie śmiać, po czym ruszać rękami i nogami w niekontrolowany sposób, by mu przerwać, ale nie dawałam rady.

Niebieskooki śmiał się i przestał wykonywać swoje tortury dopiero, gdy moje plecy dotknęły materaca. Ustawił się nade mną i szybko zdjął ze mnie bluzkę, po czym jego usta powędrowały na mój obojczyk, całując i ssąc skórę przy kości. Początkowo delikatnie mnie to łaskotało, potem dawało przyjemność i moja ekscytacja zaczęła rosnąć. Kiedy przestał na chwilę, podniosłam się lekko i zdjęłam z niego dżinsową koszulę.

Wstrzymałam na chwilę oddech. Moim oczom ukazała się pięknie wyrzeźbiona klatka piersiowa z dobrze zaznaczonymi mięśniami. Oblizałam usta, po czym położyłam ręce na jego tułowiu i obaliłam go na plecy. Usiadłam na nim okrakiem i zaczęłam całować go po szyi.

Kiedy mój język i usta wędrowały po jego skórze, Denver wydobywał z siebie ciche jęki, które niesamowicie mnie podniecały i prowokowały do dalszych działań. Nie tylko po jego głosie wiedziałam, że robi się bardziej nakręcony. Czułam, jak przestrzeń w jego spodniach robi się coraz ciaśniejsza. Chłopak wsunął dłonie pod moją spódniczkę i zaczął ściskać moje pośladki, co sprawiło, że również cicho zajęczałam.

Gdy zaczęłam delikatnie ssać i całować jego sutki, Denver cały się zatrząsnął i jego dłonie opuściły moją pupę. Przerwałam na chwilę i spojrzałam się na niego. Jego twarz była trudna do odczytania. Był zmieszany, ale chyba bardziej był podniecony. Musiałam się upewnić.

\- Nie chcesz, żebym to robiła? – Spytałam się z zaniepokojona.

\- Nie przestawaj. - Odpowiedział cicho. - To jest ekstra. – Uśmiechnął się, patrząc mi w oczy.

Odwzajemniłam uśmiech i wróciłam do tego, co przerwałam, tym razem skupiając się na lewym sutku. Z ust mojego kochanka wychodziły tylko dźwięki rozkoszy, co podniecało mnie co raz mocniej.

Następnie Denver wsunął swoją dłoń w moje majtki i zaczął zaspokajać mnie swoimi palcami, przez co było mi trudniej skupiać się na jego sutku. Moja twarz opuściła jego klatkę piersiową i nasze wargi połączyły się. Jego palce czuły się we mnie i na mojej łechtaczce, jak w domu. Z czasem jego ruchy stawały się głębsze i szybsze, a pocałunki bardziej zachłanne. Był w tym tak dobry, że w niedługim czasie osiągnęłam orgazm.

Gdy doszłam do siebie zdjęłam z siebie stanik i rzuciłam go gdzieś na podłogę. Moje nagie piersi zahipnotyzowały Denvera na tyle, że przez kilka sekund nie mówił nic, po prostu patrzył się z zainteresowaniem na mój dekolt z otwartymi ustami. Zarumieniłam się lekko i przygryzłam dolną wargę.

\- Twoje cycki są niesamowite. - Podekscytowany Denver wydusił z siebie po chwili.

Zaśmiałam się cicho, po czym pogładziłam go po głowie. Denver położył swoje dłonie na moich piersiach i zaczął je pieścić. Początkowo delikatnie je masował, potem zaczął ściskać i bawić się nimi. Gdy jego kciuki ocierały się o moje sutki, zadrżałam i nowa fala podniecenia zalała moje ciało. To był ten moment, w którym musiałam poczuć go we mnie, nie mogłam już dłużej czekać.

Sprawnie rozpięłam i zdjęłam jego spodnie. Szybko pozbawiłam Denvera bielizny i uwolniłam jego nabrzmiałą erekcję. Oblizałam usta, gdy podziwiałam jego męskość. Zaczęłam sobie wyobrażać siebie na kolanach, z jego penisem w moich ustach. To zdecydowanie powinnam zrobić następnym razem.

Gdy wszystko już było odpowiednio przygotowane, umiejscowiłam się nad chłopakiem i powoli opuszczałam się, czując jak każdy centymetr jego członka wypełnia moje wnętrze. Był doskonały, idealnie długi i szeroki, wprost stworzony dla mnie. Zaczęłam powoli i delikatnie ujeżdżać Denvera, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Dłonie mojego kochanka zacisnęły się na moich biodrach, pozwalając mi utrzymać równowagę.

Gdy przyśpieszyłam tempo, pochyliłam się lekko, by zbliżyć się do niego. Chciałam go pocałować, ale chłopak był szybszy i jego usta znalazły się na moim dekolcie. Łapczywie przyssał się do prawej piersi i zaczął ją całować, drugą natomiast stymulował ręką. Lekko pociągałam go za włosy, by dać mu znać, by nie przerywał. Zaczęłam coraz głośniej wzdychać z rozkoszy. Mimo, że niebieskooki miał zajęte wargi, co jakiś czas słyszałam, jak krótkie i ciche jęki wychodziło z jego ust.

Wiedziałam, że niedługo dojdę, więc ujeżdżałam go tak mocno, jak tylko mogłam. Obydwoje ciężko oddychaliśmy i jęczeliśmy. Chciałabym, żeby to nigdy się nie skończyło. Mogłam zostać tutaj na zawsze z nim, w moim łóżku. Patrzeliśmy sobie głęboko w oczy. Denver wyglądał wprost cudownie na pograniczu orgazmu.

\- Kurwa, kocham Cię, Anta. - Powiedział do mnie, po czym czułam, jak dochodzi we mnie.

\- Ja też Cię kocham, Denver. - Odpowiedziałam z trudem, o czym go pocałowałam.

Dosłownie kilka sekund po tym przyszedł mój drugi orgazm. Czułam się tak dobrze, tak wspaniale. Uczucie błogości rozeszło się na całe moje ciało. Opadłam bezsilnie na jego klatkę piersiową, próbując wrócić do zmysłów. Denver głaskał mnie po głowie i pocałował w czoło. Doskonale czułam jego szybko bijące serce na moim uchu. To był najcudowniejszy rytm na świecie.

Po kilku minutach zdołałam wstać z niego i położyłam się na lewym boku, obserwując swojego kochanka. Denver sięgnął po swoje spodnie, ciągnął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów i zapalniczkę, po czym wrócił do mnie.

\- Palisz po złym, czy po dobrym seksie? - Zażartowałam.

\- Po zajebistym. - Uśmiechnął się do mnie.

Chłopak oparł się o mój zagłówek i zapalił papierosa. Przybliżyłam się do niego i objęłam go.

\- Anta, przyrzekam na wszystkie świętości, jesteś najpiękniejszą dziewczyną, jaką miałem. - Denver wyznał, zaciągając się papierosem.

\- Denver, przesadzasz. - Przekręciłam głową i zaśmiałam się lekko.

\- Mówię serio, nie okłamałbym Cię. - Spojrzał mi prosto w oczy.

Zrobiło mi się niesamowicie miło i ciepło na sercu. Ten chłopak to skarb. I na szczęście jest cały mój.

\- Ty też jesteś jedyny w swoim rodzaju, wiesz? - Spojrzałam na niego flirciarsko, po czym zabrałam mu papierosa z dłoni i się nim poczęstowałam. - Jesteś taki kochany.

\- To Ty jesteś kochana. I seksowna. - Objął mnie mocno w talii jedną ręką. - No i masz zajebiste niebieskie oczy, tak jak ja. - Denver mówił z ekscytacją.

\- Denver, ja mam szare oczy. - Zaśmiałam się.

\- Anta, nie wkręcaj mnie. Przecież widzę, że są niebieskie. - Chłopak lekko się zdziwił.

\- Królewicz, od urodzenia mam szare oczy. Ale większość ludzi po prostu często myli je z niebieskimi, tak jak Ty teraz. Za to Ty masz pięknie, niebieskie oczka. - Pocałowałam go w policzek.

\- Się wie. - Denver zaśmiał się.

Ja również zaczęłam się śmiać.

\- Ale się porobiło, co? Jesteśmy ze sobą i złamaliśmy zasady Profesora. Myślisz, że uda nam się to utrzymać w tajemnicy? - Spytałam się ukochanego.

\- Jakoś damy radę. A jak nie to najwyżej Profesorek rozkaże Helsinki albo Oslo nas zabić. - Zażartował.

\- Berlin byłby do tego zdolny, ale nie Profesor. - Poprawiłam go.

Jeszcze przez chwilę rozmawialiśmy i przytulaliśmy się. Niestety, Denver nie mógł ze mną dłużej zostać. Mój chłopak wrócił do reszty gangu, a ja nadal zostałam u siebie, przecież migreny nie przechodzą w kilkanaście minut. Musieliśmy się pilnować, by nikt nic nie podejrzewał. Ale mimo to, byłam szczęśliwa.

Być może po skoku będziemy mogli gdzieś razem uciec i żyć długo i szczęśliwie? To znaczy, jak najdłużej się da. Chciałabym tego. Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez niego. Być może nawet byśmy razem założyli rodzinę, kto wie? To zawsze było moim marzeniem, ale na razie jesteśmy na wczesnym etapie związku, zobaczymy, jak nasze losy potoczą się. Patrzę optymistycznie w przyszłość, pierwszy raz od wielu miesięcy. I podoba mi się to.


	7. Krwawa sobota

**Sobota, godzina 12:30**

Wszystko było już jasne, czemu Tokio wpadła w szał. To przez nieuwagę Rio policja poznała tożsamość jego i krótkowłosej. Kłócili się, gdy chłopak miał nagrywać film z Alison. Dziewczyna wykorzystała okazję, by się zalogować do sieci, a policja przechwyciła obraz z jej aparatów w telefonie.

Oczywiście, sukinsyn Berlin musiał ukarać chłopaka. Zlecił bliźniakom, żeby go pobili. Co za gnój. Czyli co? Następnym razem, jak coś źle zrobimy, to nas zastrzeli? Jeszcze kilka godzin temu uznałabym tą myśl za głupią i nierealną, ale teraz… Zrobiło się niezłe gówno. Jeśli chce, żebyśmy się go bali, no to chyba udało mu się to osiągnąć.

Gdybym się dowiedziała, że Berlin kazał pobić Denvera, to zareagowałabym pewnie podobnie do Tokio. Nie, byłoby gorzej. Znalazłabym Berlina i coś bym mu zrobiła, ale sama pewnie na końcu bym zginęła. Wygląda na to, że nie umiem czuć nic innego, niż niechęć i nienawiść do niego. Nie, kiedyś jeszcze do niego czułam pożądanie i zauroczenie. Te uczucia nadal gdzieś pewnie są, ale z każdą chwilą spędzoną tutaj uświadamiam sobie, że jest jeszcze większym skurwysynen, niż mi się wydawało i dobrze zrobiłam, że w końcu postanowiłam się od niego odciąć.

Nie pomyślałabym, że miłość może wszystko spieprzyć. Albo raczej chciałam się łudzić, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Niestety, wyszło jak wyszło i musimy ponieść tego konsekwencje. Znowu. I na dodatek wygląda na to, że Berlin już nie będzie się powstrzymywał. Muszę nad sobą panować, nie chcę skończyć jak Rio, albo gorzej. Ale jest tak cholernie ciężko.

Niedługo po zakończonej rozmowie Tokio z Profesorem, Berlin nakazał nam wrócić na swoje stanowiska. W sumie to dobrze, ulżę sobie, dając upust swojej frustracji na podłodze w sejfie. Będę sobie wyobrażać, że zamiast betonu widzę twarz Berlina i będę cudnie po niej jeździć młotem. Może dzięki temu wszystko szybciej nam pójdzie i już niedługo dokopiemy się do ziemi.

Przez to zamieszanie z Tokio, kompletnie wyleciało mi z głowy, czemu w ogóle tutaj przyszłam z sejfu. Miałam umyć ręce, wrócić do sejfu, coś zjeść i wziąć się dalej do pracy. Udałam się w końcu w kierunku toalet. Gdy byłam dosłownie metr od drzwi, usłyszałam strzał.

Podskoczyłam prawie pół metra w powietrzu z przerażenia i zaskoczenia. Znowu coś się pierdoli, czy nie może być tutaj chociaż przez chwilę spokojnie? Albo któremuś z nas coś odwaliło, albo policja strzela do okien albo zakładnik dostał się do broni i postrzelił jednego z nas. Miałam w głowie same czarne myśli, ale musiałam to sprawdzić.

Szybko wyjęłam pistolet z kabury, odbezpieczyłam go, wycelowałam go przed siebie i wkroczyłam do damskiej toalety. Pomieszczenie było puste, więc coś musiało się dziać w męskiej toalecie. Stojąc przed drzwiami, wzięłam głęboki oddech, przygotowując się na najgorsze. Gdy uchyliłam drzwi, zobaczyłam Denvera i kogoś, kto klęczał przed nim.

\- Denver, kurwa, co tu się dzieje? – Podeszłam bliżej i wrzasnęłam na byłego chłopaka.

Denver odwrócił się do mnie. Nigdy w życiu nie widziałam go równie przerażonego, jak teraz. A przed nim była zrozpaczona sekretarka dyrektora mennicy. Na podłodze obok nich był dziurawy i osmolony kafelek. Potrzebowałam odpowiedzi.

\- Anta… - Denver prawie łkał. – Berlin kazał mi zabić Mónicę. Ale nie mogę tego zrobić, nie jestem pieprzonym zabójcą! – Zaczął krzyczeć.

\- Co? Ja pierdolę, no kurwa, nie wierzę! – Schowałam broń, po czym złapałam się za głowę i zaczęłam chodzić po toalecie. – Dlaczego?

\- Zabrała jeden z telefonów. – Odpowiedział.

Nie wierzę. No po prostu nie wierzę. Jebany sukinkot kazał zabić bezbronną i ciężarną zakładniczkę. To znaczy, wydał taki rozkaz, sam oczywiście nigdy nie ubrudziłby sobie rąk. Tak po prostu chciał złamać najważniejszą zasadę. I co, myślał, że nikt z zewnątrz i Profesor się nie dowie, że brakuje jednej zakładniczki? Boże, tok rozumowania tego psychola jest poza moim zasięgiem.

\- Proszę, nie zabijajcie mnie! – Blondynka błagała nas, płacząc niemiłosiernie. – Nie chcę umierać!

\- Spokojnie, nie zabijemy Cię. – Podeszłam do kobiety i klęknęłam przy niej, próbując ją uspokoić.

\- Anta, no to co mamy z nią zrobić? – Denver spytał mnie, nadal będąc cały w nerwach.

\- Schowajcie mnie! Nie będę wychodzić, wasz szef mnie nie znajdzie. Proszę! – Kobieta wstała i kontynuowała swoje błagania.

Spojrzeliśmy się na siebie z Denverem. Kurwa, to było ryzykowne, ale co innego mogliśmy zrobić? Przecież nie pozbawimy jej życia.

\- Dobrze, zrobimy to. – Kiwnęłam głową.

\- Cholera, gdzie niby mamy ją schować? – Denver znowu podniósł głos.

\- W drugim sejfie. Mam do niego dostęp, nikt inny tam nie wejdzie. – Sekretarka zaproponowała.

\- Ale nie ma krwi! Berlin się domyśli, że coś jest nie tak. – Chłopak zaczął nerwowo gestykulować.

\- Postrzelcie mnie. W ramię. – Mónica nagle z siebie wyrzuciła.

\- Nie bądź głupia! – Denver ponownie krzyczał.

\- To jest zły pomysł. Jeśli postrzelimy Cię w ramię, to możesz umrzeć. – Starałam się zachować spokój, ale było mi co raz trudniej.

\- No to w udo. Będę mocno krwawiła, ale może przeżyje. Proszę! – Blondynka nalegała co raz mocniej, po czym przyciągnęła Denvera do siebie i podeszła z nim po zlewu.

Denver był cholernie zmieszany, tak samo jak ja. Znowu wymienialiśmy się spojrzeniami. W tej sytuacji nie było żadnego, dobrego rozwiązania. Po chwili chłopak przystawił pistolet do uda sekretarki. Wahał się cały czas. Trudno mu było powstrzymać drżenie dłoni.

\- Denver, ja mogę to zrobić. – Zaproponowałam.

\- Nie, ja to zrobię. – Wziął głęboki oddech. - Odwróć się. – Powiedział do mnie.

Zrobiłam, tak jak mnie poprosił. Przyłożyłam lewą dłoń do twarzy i po prostu czekałam, aż nastąpi strzał. Byłam tak zestresowana, że prawie zaczęło mi brakować tchu. Obyśmy tylko jej tutaj nie zabili…

\- Ugryź mnie w rękę. – Denver powiedział do blondynki, po czym chwilę później strzelił.

Kobieta wydawała z siebie okropne krzyki bólu przez kilkanaście sekund, a wydawało mi się, jakby to trwało godzinami. Gdy w końcu znalazłam w sobie odwagę, by się odwrócić, szybko podbiegłam do Denvera i blondynki, którzy klęczeli na podłodze. Próbowaliśmy ją jakkolwiek uspokoić, chociaż sami tego potrzebowaliśmy.

\- Denver, mam przeczucie, że zaraz ktoś tutaj przyjdzie, musimy ją położyć na podłodze, najlepiej tyłem do drzwi. – Próbowałam jakoś dotrzeć do zestresowanego byłego ukochanego.

\- Dobra. Już. Kurwa, oby to nie był Berlin. – Denver powiedział.

Delikatnie przenieśliśmy i położyliśmy Mónicę na podłodze. Obawiałam się, że to właśnie Berlin do nas przyjdzie. Nawet gdyby przyszedł ktoś inny, to nawet nie wiem, co mielibyśmy temu komuś powiedzieć. Przyznać się, że chowamy zakładniczkę przed Berlinem, czy powiedzieć, że Denver ją zabił? Cholera, naprawdę nie wiem. Najwyraźniej to musi zostać tajemnicą. Oby tylko to kłamstwo nie miało krótkich nóg i żeby bardziej nas to nie pogrążyło.

\- Anta, dzięki, że tu przyszłaś. Nigdy jeszcze w życiu nie byłem tak przerażony... Nie wiedziałem, co mam robić. Berlin to skurwiel i jebany psychopata. – Denver przytulił mnie.

\- Najważniejsze, że znaleźliśmy jakiś sposób. – Starałam się dodać mu otuchy, również tuląc go mocno. – Ale bez Mónici to by się nie udało.

Dosłownie na kilka chwil przed wejściem Berlina do toalety oddaliliśmy się od siebie. Denver stanął przy sekretarce, ja natomiast chodziłam nerwowo po pomieszczeniu, trzymając się za głowę. Miałam nadzieję, że uda nam się zachować to wszystko w tajemnicy.

Gdy Berlin wszedł do środka, był widocznie zaskoczony, że mnie tutaj zobaczył. Ja natomiast patrzyłam się na niego z czystą nienawiścią i niechęcią. Gdybym mogła, to walnęłabym go w ten pojebany łeb. Ale musiałam się powstrzymywać. Dla swojego własnego dobra.

\- Miałeś być sam, no chyba że nie potrafisz zrobić niczego bez pomoc swojej byłej dziewczyny. – Spojrzał się na nas i powiedział lekceważąco. – Oddałeś dwa strzały, bo źle celujesz czy dlatego, że się denerwujesz przy blondynkach? – Dowódca zbliżył się do Denvera.

\- To nie jest łatwe, gdy ktoś Cię błaga o życie, chory psycholu. – Denver był maksymalnie wkurzony. – Czemu sam jej nie zabiłeś? – Chłopak zaczął szarpać naszego dowódcę, ale po chwili przerwał. – Ale z Ciebie ścierwo. Nie chcesz brudzić rąk, więc wykorzystujesz mnie.

\- Jeśli chodź raz mnie tkniesz, jesteś trupem. – Berlin zagroził chłopakowi, patrząc się na niego z pogardą.

Berlin oddalił się od Denvera i podszedł bliżej do ciała blondynki. Wtedy zauważyłam, że Denver po cichu przeładowuje broń. Podeszłam do niego szybko i powstrzymałam go. Kulka w głowę należała się Berlinowi, sama chciałam to zrobić, ale musiałam go powstrzymać. Plan już wystarczająco się sypie, a śmierć Berlina nie polepszyłaby spraw. No, może na chwilę, ale chaos byłby potem jeszcze większy. Nie wybrnęlibyśmy z tego szamba.

\- W piwnicy jest piec na węgiel. Wrzuć ją tam. Potem możesz tu posprzątać. – Berlin wrócił do chłopaka, powiedział do niego obojętnie. – A Ty wracaj do skarbca. – Skierował swoje słowa do mnie i wyszedł.

\- Denver, pomogę Ci z tym wszystkim. – Zaproponowałam chłopakowi.

\- Dzięki, ale dam sobie radę. – Zapewnił mnie. – Staraj się nie zabić Berlina.

\- Spróbuję. Przyjdę do was, gdy sytuacja się trochę uspokoi. - Kiwnęłam głową i ruszyłam za Berlinem, zostawiając Denvera samego. Gdy złapałam go za lewe ramię na korytarzu, zatrzymał się i spojrzał na mnie.

\- Pojebało Cię? Mieliśmy nikogo nie zabijać, a tym bardziej ciężarnych zakładniczek! – Próbowałam mówić ciszej, jak najbardziej się da, ale w moim głosie było słychać gniew.

\- Po pierwsze, wyrażaj się. – Zrugał mnie, ale jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. – Po drugie, nie było innego wyjścia. Mogła zadzwonić na policję. – Mówił obojętnie.

\- Było. Mogłeś ją gdzieś zamknąć. Ale po co? Lepiej zlecić zabójstwo komuś innemu, co? – Mówiłam z co raz większą wściekłością.

\- Pamiętaj, jeśli twój chłopczyk jeszcze raz mnie dotknie, to zginie. – Mówił śmiertelnie poważnie. - A Ciebie chyba niedługo gdzieś zamknę. Albo zabije. – Berlin zaczął celować do mnie z broni, w jego oczach była pustka.

Przestraszyłam się, więc cofnęłam się lekko, a moje plecy spotkały ścianę. Przyłożył pistolet bliżej mojej klatki piersiowej, rysując małe kółka, między jedną piersią, a drugą.

\- Wiesz, co? A proszę bardzo, strzelaj! – Mówiłam z przekąsem. - Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to zostaniesz tu sam i nikt za ciebie nie wykopie ani tunelu, ani nie wydrukuje pieniędzy. Sam tego nie zrobisz, bo nie umiesz robić nic innego, niż straszenie nas i wydawanie idiotycznych rozkazów. – Moja wściekłość sięgnęła zenitu, ponownie chciałam zabić go wzrokiem.

Na twarzy Berlina również zagościła wściekłość. Byłam przekonana, że coś mi zrobi, ale musiałam to powiedzieć, nie było już odwrotu. Chwilę potem jego druga dłoń znalazła się na mojej żuchwie, ściskając ją mocno. Spanikowałam i zaczęłam się szarpać, ale po chwili puścił mnie wolno. Po prostu schował broń i odszedł, nie patrząc już na mnie.

\- Sukinsyn! – Krzyknęłam na głos, gdy straciłam go z pola widzenia.

Próbowałam się uspokoić, stojąc przy ścianie przez moment. Boże, ale wpakowaliśmy się w bagno. Berlin to pieprzony psychopata. Ciekawe czy Profesor o tym wiedział? Gdyby wiedział, raczej nie pozwoliłby mu rządzić. A może wiedział, tylko chciał wierzyć, że Berlin będzie się zachowywał? Miałam straszny mętlik w głowie.

Nie wiedziałam również, co mam robić. Nie chciałam wracać do skarbca, nie chciałam spotkać tam Moskwy. Musiałabym mu powiedzieć o szale Tokio i… No właśnie, co miałam mu powiedzieć o Denverze? Że zabił zakładniczkę, czy sprzeciwił się Berlinowi i tego nie zrobił? Musiałam przez chwilę pobyć sama, żeby to jakoś wszystko ułożyć w swojej głowie.

Udałam się do pokoju z telefonami i usiadłam przy stole, po czym przykryłam dłońmi twarz. Byłam na pograniczu płaczu. Miałam dosyć tego miejsca, chciałam otworzyć drzwi i po prostu stąd wyjść, a jesteśmy tu dopiero nieco ponad dobę. Ale z jednego zamkniętego miejsca, trafiłabym do drugiego – aresztu, a potem do więzienia. Wiedziałam jednak, że nikt nie może opuścić mennicy. Musieliśmy tu zostać, do momentu wydrukowania odpowiedniej kwoty. Zaczęłam powoli wątpić w to, że uda nam się zgarnąć 2,4 miliarda. Prędzej szybciej się tutaj pozabijamy, niż wyjdziemy z górą pieniędzy.

Nagle do pomieszczenia wtargnęli Tokio, Nairobi, Rio i Berlin. Znowu zaczęłam się wkurzać, gdy zobaczyłam Berlina.

\- Czekałaś na nas? – Nairobi zadała mi pytanie.

\- Nie, nie wiedziałam, że tutaj przyjdziecie. – Odpowiedziałam jej.

\- Nieźle, Ty sobie leniuchujesz, a my harujemy i nawet nie interesuje Cię, co się stało. – Wtrąciła się zdenerwowana Tokio.

\- Kurwa mać, nie unikam pracy, musiałam ochłonąć po tym, co zobaczyłam! Wiem dokładnie, co się stało, Tokio. – Wstałam z krzesła i walnęłam pięścią o stół, krzycząc na krótkowłosą.

Wszyscy oprócz Berlina spojrzeli się na mnie. Byli zdenerwowani i przejęci, a moja reakcja sprawiła, że jeszcze bardziej zaczęli się martwić.

\- Powiesz im, czy mam to zrobić za Ciebie? – Skierowałam swoje słowa do Berlina, patrząc na niego ze złością.

Berlin posłał mi karcące spojrzenie, po czym stanął na środku pomieszczenia.

\- Jedna z zakładniczek nie żyje. – Powiedział nie wyrażając ani grama emocji.

\- Co? – Tokio niedowierzała i podeszła do bruneta.

\- Ja pierdolę. – Rio zaklął.

\- Kurwa, Berlin, miało nie być ofiar! – Nairobi złapała się za głowę i zaczęła chodzić nerwowo w kółko.

\- Miała przy sobie telefon. Musiała zginąć. Co miałem zrobić? – Dowódca spytał się nas retorycznie.

\- Wystraszyć ją, do cholery! Nie zabijać. Odciąć jej ucho, jak na filmach, cokolwiek! – Nairobi podniosła głos i zaczęła gestykulować.

\- Gdyby powiedziała policji, kim i gdzie jesteśmy, Ty też byłabyś martwa. Ale zachowałabyś ucho. – Berlin wskazał palcem na Tokio.

\- Kto ją zastrzelił? – Tokio zadała pytanie.

\- Denver. – Brunet odpowiedział, po czym napił się wody. – Jest zbyt narwany.

\- Gówno prawda! – Znowu uderzyłam pięścią w stół. – Zabił ją, bo zmusiłeś go do tego. On nie czerpie przyjemności z zabijania i cierpienia innych, w porównaniu do Ciebie. – Krzyknęłam i podeszłam do niego.

\- Uspokój się, inaczej… - Berlin spojrzał na mnie groźnie, ale nie dokończył zdania.

\- Inaczej, co? Zastrzelisz mnie? - Drążyłam temat. – Śmiało, zrób to, chciałeś to kilka minut temu. A może zrobisz z tego publiczną egzekucję? Żeby inni się Ciebie jeszcze bardziej bali? – Prowokowałam go.

Przez moment zapanowała cisza. Patrzeliśmy się intensywnie na siebie z Berlinem ze złością, a nasi towarzysze na nas. Chyba czekali, aż Berlin straci cierpliwość. Do niczego na szczęście nie doszło. Po chwili odsunęłam się od niego. Nairobi z nerwów zapaliła papierosa.

\- Profesor mówił, że nie będzie rozlewu krwi, że to reguła. – Rio zaczął mówić.

\- Mamy pewną zmianę, jeśli chodzi o to, kto pilnuje zakładników. Jasne? – Berlin zmienił temat, ignorując słowa Rio. – Spokojnie. Publiczność jest po naszej stronie. To się nie zmieni. Znikniemy, zanim się skapną, że kogoś brakuje. Będziemy daleko stąd. – Berlin próbował nas pocieszyć.

Wszyscy spojrzeliśmy się na niego z niedowierzaniem. Ten sukinsyn nawet nie próbował udawać, że się przejmuje. Miał to gdzieś, że zakładniczka nie żyje. To znaczy, żyła, ale on o tym nie wiedział. Kiedyś naprawdę coś mu zrobię.

\- Czy Profesor wie? Wie, że złamałeś zasadę numer jeden? – Tokio szczerzyła się od ucha do ucha.

\- I kto to mówi, co? – Berlin zahamował jej entuzjazm.

No właśnie, Berlin, i kto to mówi? Prawie powiedziałam to na głos, ale powstrzymałam się w ostatniej chwili. Nie chciałam również siebie pogrążyć. I Denvera, bo wtedy na pewno wspomniałby też o nim.

\- Ty? O mało nie zabiłaś policjanta przez tego idiotę. – Berlin jej odpowiedział, ale spojrzał się także na Rio.

\- Profesor musi się dowiedzieć. – Rio nagle ruszył w kierunku telefonu, podniósł czerwoną słuchawkę i wybrał numer do Profesora.

\- Cicho, chłopcze. – Berlin podszedł do chłopaka i wyjął mu słuchawkę z ręki.

\- Rio, dzwoń do niego. – Tokio podeszła do bruneta z pistoletem w ręku, patrząc się na niego groźnie.

Byłam rozdarta. Nie wiedziałam, czy powinnam to przerwać i powiedzieć, że sekretarka Arturo jednak żyje. Modliłam się w myślach, żeby Profesor teraz nie odebrał telefonu. Może za kilka godzin sprawa sama się rozwiąże i nie będziemy musieli mu nic mówić. Ale mimo wszystko, to co kazał zrobić Berlin to było za dużo i Profesor powinien o tym wiedzieć.

Rio wykonał ponownie połączenie. Berlin wyglądał na spokojnego, gdy Tokio plądrowała go wzrokiem. Wziął łyk wody, po czym wrócili do intensywnej wymiany spojrzeń. Profesor nie odebrał połączenia. Rio rzucił słuchawką i odszedł od telefonu, chwilę potem Tokio odeszła od Berlina i podeszła do swojego chłopaka. Brunet triumfował.

\- Nie można wszystkiego wciąż pilnować. Trzeba jeść, spać, chodzić do łazienki. Dlatego tutaj ja rządzę. – Berlin zaczął chodzić po pomieszczeniu, zaznaczą swoją wyższość nad nami.

Rio podszedł ponownie do telefonu, licząc, że tym razem nasz Wielki Brat odbierze telefon. Znowu cisza.

\- Musimy zachować profesjonalizm, by uciec. – Berlin kontynuował, patrząc się na każdego z nas.

Nagle do pomieszczenia wszedł zdenerwowany Moskwa.

\- Co tu się dzieje? Słychać was w całej mennicy. – Brodacz zadał pytanie, niecierpliwiąc się.

\- Berlin kazał zabić zakładnika. – Tokio powiedziała.

Moskwa spojrzał się pytająco i z niedowierzaniem na dowódcę. Kurwa mać. Powinnam sama o tym powiedzieć Moskwie, ale bałam się, chciałam przeczekać. Ale teraz już jest za późno…

\- Kto to zrobił? – Spojrzał się na nas pełen nerwów.

Na chwilę zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Rio zakrył twarz dłonią, a Tokio przestała się patrzeć na Moskwę, tak samo jak ja. Te gesty wyrażały więcej, niż tysiąc słów. Ojciec Denvera wiedział już, że nie chce tego usłyszeć.

\- Twój syn. – Tokio w końcu z siebie wydusiła.

Moskwa wyglądał, jakby zobaczył ducha. Był przerażony. Powinnam mu powiedzieć o tym wcześniej…

\- Gdzie on jest? – Brodacz spytał się łamiącym głosem.

Znowu nastała cisza. Nikt z nich nie wiedział, gdzie on jest, poza mną i Berlinem.

\- Gdzie on jest?! – Moskwa krzyknął, powielając pytanie. – Jeśli mi nie powiecie, to i tak sam go znajdę.

\- W toalecie. – Powiedziałam cicho, zakrywając twarz dłońmi.

Moskwa posłał mi puste spojrzenie. Był załamany i zniszczony. Ściągnął tu syna, by pomóc mu uciec od kłopotów. I teraz miał wyrzuty sumienia, że wpakował go w jeszcze większe bagno. Ale to nie była jego wina. Wszystkiemu winny był Berlin. Kątem oka spojrzałam się na niego, nie wyrażał żadnych emocji, był obojętny. Jakby stan Moskwy go w ogóle nie obchodził. Ten potwór nie czuje żadnych emocji. Najwyraźniej tylko czasami je udaje.

Ojciec Denvera wyszedł z pokoju. Po kilku sekundach ruszyłam za nim, ale Berlin zatrzymał mnie, łapiąc mnie za ramię.

\- Gdzieś się wybierasz? – Spytał sarkastycznie.

Nie odpowiedziałam, po prostu patrzyłam się na niego z pogardą. Szarpałam się z nim przez kilkanaście sekund, aż w końcu odpuścił. Ruszyłam za Moskwą w stronę toalet. Po chwili zorientowałam, że ktoś również za mną idzie.

\- Masz wracać! Moskwa też! – Berlin krzyknął do mnie.

Chyba śnił, że go posłucham. Szłam dalej, a w zasadzie to biegłam. Nic nie mogło mnie powstrzymać, nawet nabój w ciele.

\- Moskwa, nie idź tam, proszę! – Powiedziałam głośno do ojca Denvera, gdy w końcu zobaczyłam go w polu widzenia.

Były górnik nie posłuchał mnie, szedł dalej. Gdy znaleźliśmy się blisko toalety, Berlin nas dogonił.

\- Moskwa! Zatrzymaj się. – Berlin wydał mu polecenie. – Mówię ostatni raz. Wracaj na pozycję. – Brunet zaczął celować w stronę pleców Moskwy.

\- Berlin, odpuść! - Szybko wyciągnęłam swoją broń i zaczęłam celować do Berlina, ale nie przejął się tym.

Moskwa zatrzymał się i odwrócił się do nas. Podszedł do Berlina na tyle blisko, że centymetry dzieliły jego klatkę piersiową od lufy broni.

\- Bo co? Zastrzelisz mnie? Kto będzie następny? Antalya? Mój syn? Wszyscy? Zostaniesz tu sam. – Moska odpowiedział mu zrezygnowany.

Dowódca patrzył się na niego groźnie, ale po chwili odpuścił i schował broń. Gdy spojrzał się na mnie, przekręciłam oczami i również schowałam swój pistolet. Następne chwile, które nastąpiły, był dramatyczne. Moskwa otworzył drzwi i jego oczom ukazała się zakrwawiona toaleta. Krwi było tyle, że wyglądało to, jakbyśmy zarżnęli tam świniaka.

Moskwa powoli wszedł do pomieszczenia, a my z Berlinem staliśmy w drzwiach. Denver tak był bardzo skupiony na zmyciu z siebie krwi, więc nawet nie zauważył, kiedy podszedł do niego ojciec. Zorientował się dopiero gdy usłyszał jego chrząknięcie. Denver był zaskoczony i przerażony, widząc ojca w takim stanie.

\- Synu, zabiłeś tę kobietę? – Moskwa spytał się syna łamiącym się głosem.

Denver westchnął i kiwną głową. Ojciec chciał do niego bliżej podejść, ale zatrzymał się w połowie drogi. Zaczął tracić władzę w nogach i ostatkami sił oparł się o drzwi kabiny.

\- Nie mogę oddychać. – Powiedział do nas słabym głosem, po czym zsunął się na podłogę, z trudem łapiąc powietrze.

\- Tato, co Ci jest? – Przerażony Denver podszedł do ojca i złapał go za ramiona.

Razem z Berlinem podeszliśmy do Moskwy. Brunet zaczął sprawdzać, co jest nie tak z brodaczem, ja natomiast próbowałam uspokoić byłego kochanka, ale sama byłam równie zestresowana i zrozpaczona, jak on.

\- To atak paniki. Połóżcie go. – Powiedział do nas Berlin.

Mogłabym przysiąc, że słyszałam nutkę niepokoju w jego głosie. Chyba po raz pierwszy raz. A jednak zaczął coś czuć. Szkoda tylko, że w takich okolicznościach. Położyliśmy Moskwę na podłodze i rozpięliśmy mu kombinezon. Był cały spocony, a do tego zimny. Albo miał zawał, albo rzeczywiście dostał ataku paniki.

Cholera, obyśmy tylko nie potrzebowali lekarza, bo coś czuję, że policja i tak nam żadnego nie da. Gdyby zakładnik źle się poczuł, to oczywiście przysłaliby kogoś, ale nikt nie chciałby pomagać chorym skurwysynom, którzy są w trakcie napadu na mennicę. No chyba, że Profesorowi udałoby się wynegocjować w jakiś sposób medyka.

Po kilku minutach dołączyli do nas Helsinki i Nairobi. Kobieta była załamana, gdy zobaczyła ojca Denvera w tym stanie. Moskwa zaczął mówić, że jest mu zimno, więc Serb i Nairobi poszli po koc i coś słodkiego dla niego. Wraz z Denverem próbowaliśmy jakoś uspokoić Moskwę. Co prawda oddech miał już prawie prawidłowy, ale nadal wyglądał niesamowicie blado.

Spojrzałam się za siebie. Berlina nie było już w toalecie, ale zobaczyłam go podpierającego ścianę naprzeciwko drzwi z krzyżowanymi rękami. Na jego twarzy nie było widać absolutnie żadnych emocji. Ta jego pokerowa twarz doprowadzała mnie do furii. Najwidoczniej już nic nie czuł, albo wtedy udawał, że się martwi. Zorientował się, że przyglądam mu się, ale wciąż, miał to gdzieś. Cholerny sukinsyn bez uczuć.

\- Nie wiem, co się stało. Może to dlatego, że mało dzisiaj zjadłem. – Moskwa próbował nas uspokoić.

\- Odpocznij, tato. – Denver mówił do ojca, trzymając go cały czas za rękę.

\- Poleżysz sobie kilka godzin, aż poczujesz się lepiej. – Złapałam Moskwę za ramię.

\- A co z tunelem? – Moskwa zadał mi pytanie.

\- Jak to co? Będę go kopać. W końcu od tego to jestem, nie? – Uśmiechnęłam się lekko.

\- Nie przemęczaj się tylko, bo skończysz jak ja. – Ojciec Denvera zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Nie martw się o mnie Moskwa, dam radę, zawsze daje. – Puściłam mu oczko.

\- Wiesz, czego Ci trzeba? Potrawki, takiej jaką lubisz. Z cieciorką i wieprzowiną. – Denver uśmiechnął się do ojca.

Dosłownie, gdy Denver skończył swoje zdanie, Helsinki przyniósł koc, więc w końcu mogliśmy odpowiednio przykryć byłego górnika. Po kilku minutach jego twarz nabrała kolorów, więc postanowiliśmy zabrać go z tej zimnej i brudnej podłogi, na coś bardziej wygodnego.

Wraz z Serbem i Denverem pomogliśmy mu dojść do pokoju łączności, by właśnie tam odpoczął na sofie. Nairobi musiała wracać do drukarni, albo obiecała, że będzie często wpadać do ojca Denvera i sprawdzać jego stan. Dowódca usiadł na fotelu i cały czas przyglądał nam się. Gdy Moskwa już leżał, Denver poprawiał mu poduszki i dokładnie okrył kocem. Syn czuwał nad nim, do momentu zaśnięcia, cały czas gładząc go po głowie.

\- Dajmy mu odpocząć. – Berlin wstał z fotela i skierował swoje słowa do nas. – Skończ sprzątać toaletę. A potem zmień Helsinki przy pilnowaniu zakładników– Spojrzał się na Denvera bez emocji. – A Ty wracaj do skarbca. Masz pracę do nadrobienia. – Powiedział do mnie obojętnym tonem.

Denver szybko wyszedł z pokoju, unikając patrzenia na bruneta. Przed wyjściem posłałam dowódcy groźne spojrzenie. Szybko dobiegłam do Denvera. Musiałam go przeprosić.

\- Denver! – Załapałam chłopaka za ramię i po chwili zatrzymał się. – Przepraszam, to wszystko moja wina. Powinnam pójść do Twojego ojca i powiedzieć mu, że chowamy zakładniczkę, ale nie zrobiłam tego… Nie wiedziałam, co mam robić. – Poczułam, jak łzy zaczęły mi płynąć po policzkach pod koniec zdania.

\- Anta, to nie Twoja wina. – Denver przytulił mnie. – Nie obwiniaj się. Myślałem, że sam mu powiem, gdy skończę czyścić, ale nie zdążyłem. – Powiedział łamiącym się głosem. – Kurwa, myślałem, że mi się uda.

Staliśmy tak przez chwilę w ciszy, do momentu aż obydwoje się uspokoiliśmy.

\- Pomóc Ci ogarnąć ten burdel? – Uwolniłam się z jego objęcia.

\- Nie, sam to muszę zrobić. Ale podejdź do Mónici i zobaczy, jak się trzyma. Potem też do niej przyjdę. – Powiedział do mnie.

\- Dobrze. – Kiwnęłam głową. – Wiesz, że będziemy musieli jakoś wyjąć tą kulę, i to szybko. – Przypomniałam mu.

\- Wiem, Anta, wiem. – Denver westchnął.

\- Berlin ma przy sobie apteczkę ze skalpelem, będziemy musieli ją zabrać. A to nie będzie łatwe. – Powiedziałam zrezygnowana.

\- Coś wymyślimy. A teraz bierzmy się do pracy. – Poklepał mnie po ramieniu i poszedł.

Berlin trzyma tą apteczkę cały czas przy sobie. Jest jeden sposób, w jaki być może udałoby nam się do niej dostać bez wzbudzania podejrzeń, ale bardzo nie chcę tego robić. Będę musiała się z nim przespać, wtedy będę miała łatwy dostęp do jego kombinezonu. Ale to będzie ostateczność. Denver gdyby o tym usłyszał to wybiłby mi ten pomysł z głowy, ale jeśli inaczej nam się nie uda to będę musiała to zrobić. Nawet bez jego wiedzy.

W końcu znalazłam się przed drugim skarbcem. Przez kilka chwil męczyłam się z ciężkimi, metalowymi drzwiami, ale w końcu otworzyłam je. Biedna blondynka musiała być przerażona, gdy zobaczyła otwierające się wrota, ale nie mogłam jej uprzedzić, że to ja wchodzę, ktoś tutaj mógł być. Gdy spojrzała na mnie, uspokoiła się. Zamknęłam drzwi i podeszłam do kobiety.

\- Hej, jak się czujesz? – Usiadłam przy niej na podłodze.

\- Udo mnie boli, ale chyba da się przeżyć. – Odpowiedziała mi, trzymając się za nogę.

\- Niedługo Denver tu przyjdzie i zajmie się Twoją raną. No i będziemy musieli wyjąć kulę.

\- Tutaj? – Sekretarka była zaskoczona. - A wy wiecie, jak to zrobić? Ja potrzebuję lekarza!

\- Spokojnie, byliśmy przygotowani na taki scenariusz, więc damy radę. – Próbowałam ją przekonać i pocieszyć.

Szczerze? Byłam równie przerażona jak blondynka. Nie wiedziałam, czy damy radę, ale musieliśmy spróbować. Łatwo jest dyskutować o takich sprawach i wykonywać ćwiczenia w bezpiecznych i bezstresowych warunkach jak w Toledo, ale teraz jesteśmy w zupełnie innym miejscu i jeśli popełnimy błąd, życie sekretarki może być zagrożone. No nic, musimy dać radę.

\- Wygląda na to, że nie mam innego wyjścia. – Mónica westchnęła. – Jeszcze raz dziękuje za uratowanie życia. – Sekretarka złapała mnie za rękę.

\- Jesteśmy złodziejami i popaprańcami, ale nie jesteśmy zabójcami. Wygląda na to, że nasz szef jest psychopatą, ale my tacy nie jesteśmy i nie będziemy zabijać niewinnych ludzi. Obiecuję Ci to. – Ścisnęłam jej dłoń.

\- Dziękuję, Anta. – Sekretarka uśmiechnęła się.

\- Nazywam się Antalya, ale większość używa mojego zdrobnienia, więc Ty też możesz. – Odwzajemniłam uśmiech.

\- Mogę o coś spytać? – Kobieta spytała niepewnie.

\- Pewnie, wal śmiało. – Zachęciłam ją.

\- Łączy Cię coś z Denverem? - Mónica spojrzała mi w oczy.

\- Ech, tak. To znaczy… - Zamilkłam na chwilę. – Byliśmy razem, ale niedawno zerwaliśmy. Staramy się utrzymać dobry kontakt. – Powiedziałam szczerze.

\- Przykro mi. – Kobieta powiedziała.

\- Mi też. – Odpowiedziałam jej ze smutkiem w głosie.

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałam… - Blondynka zaczęła zdanie.

\- Nic się nie stało. Po prostu… Takie jest życie. Tak musiało być. – Przerwałam jej i wzruszyłam ramionami.

\- Widziałam, jak na Ciebie patrzył, chyba nadal czuję coś do Ciebie. – Mónica próbowała mnie pocieszyć.

\- Ja też nadal go kocham, ale… Musieliśmy się rozstać. – Czułam, jak zaczynam się rozklejać.

Sekretarka zbliżyła się do mnie i objęła mnie. Ale ironiczna sytuacja. To ja powinnam ją pocieszać, a nie ona mnie.

\- Zdecydowałam się nie usuwać ciąży. – Nagle blondynka wydusiła z siebie, nadal trzymając mnie w swoich ramionach.

\- Naprawdę? – Zaskoczyła mnie.

\- Tak. Jakoś dam radę. O ile stąd wyjdę. – Zwątpiła przez chwilę.

\- Wyjdziesz, obiecuję Ci to. – Przytuliłam ją mocniej.

Pewnie nie powinnam tego robić, ale obydwie tego potrzebowałyśmy. Tej rozmowy i tych miłych gestów. Jesteśmy w końcu ludźmi. Ale musiałam ją opuścić, miałam przecież robotę do zrobienia. Im szybciej wykopiemy ten tunel, tym lepiej dla nas.

Przed kopaniem musiałam coś zjeść. Zauważyłam, że Moskwa zostawił mi dwa kawałki pizzy. Były już zimne, ale jedzenie to jedzenie. Nadal miałam brudne ręce, ale miałam to już gdzieś. Była nawet niezła. Musiałam mieć siłę, żeby kopać. Przez jakiś czas będę to robić sama. Kiedy się zmęczę, pójdę na górę i sprawdzę, co u ojca Denvera. Może wtedy będzie odpowiedni moment, na powiedzenie, co tak naprawdę stało się z sekretarką Arturo.

Tak jak wcześniej chciałam zrobić, używając młota pneumatycznego wyobrażałam sobie, że jeżdżę nim po twarzy Berlina. Jakie to było niesamowicie oczyszczające i fajne. Czułam, jak większość złości i stresu ze mnie uchodzi. I od razu lepiej i szybciej mi się pracowało. Tak się w to wkręciłam, że straciłam poczucie czasu.

Nagle poczułam czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu. Zaskoczyło mnie to i lekko się przestraszyłam. Natychmiast przerwałam pracę i spojrzałam się w bok.

\- Hej, co jest? – Zdjęłam z twarzy okulary i nauszniki, po czyn patrzyłam się na Denvera i Tokio, którzy mieli dosyć nieciekawie miny.

\- Anta, mój ojciec chciał wyjść z mennicy, ledwo go powstrzymałem. – Denver wciąż był roztrzęsiony.

\- Kurwa… - Złapałam się za głowę. – Stało mu się coś?

\- Na szczęście nie, zdążyliśmy zamknąć drzwi. – Tokio wtrąciła się.

\- Musi wyjść na dwór. Pooddychać świeżym powietrzem. Wyjdziemy z Helsinki na dach z grupą zakładników. – Były kochanek zakomunikował mi.

\- W porządku. Ale będzie jeden problem… Berlin się na to nie zgodzi. – Powiedziałam do nich.

\- Nie będzie miał nic do gadania, jeśli postawimy go przed faktem dokonanym. Z karabinami wycelowanymi w jego kierunku. – Tokio mówiła poważnie.

\- Ja pierdolę… To jest zły pomysł. - Przekręciłam głową.

\- Nie wierzę, nie chcesz tego zrobić. Boisz się go. – Tokio była zaskoczona i zdenerwowana.

\- Anta, musimy to zrobić, zrozumiesz? – Denver próbował mnie przekonać.

\- Kurwa, wiem… Hmm, może obejdzie się bez karabinów? – Zaproponowałam. - Po prostu tam pójdziemy i powiemy mu, że Moskwa musi wyjść?

\- Coś czuję, że bez karabinów się nie objedzie. – Tokio brzmiała dość pesymistycznie.

\- Dobra. – Westchnęłam. - Dajcie mi chwilę, żebym się ogarnęła. Idziemy do niego, spróbujemy go przekonać, jeśli będzie się stawiał, to dopiero wtedy zaczniecie do niego celować, ok? – Skierowałam swoje pytanie do towarzyszy.

\- Dzięki, Anta. – Denver odetchnął z ulgą i pocałował mnie w policzek

\- Pójdę po Nairobi i Rio. Widzimy się przed jego gabinetem. – Tokio powiedziała, po czym odeszła.

\- A ja wracam do zakładników. Za 10 minut wychodzimy. No i tata już wie o Mónice, powiedziałem mu, musiałem w końcu to zrobić. – Zwierzył mi się.

\- No to mamy nasz mały, brudny sekrecik. – Zażartowałam. – Dobra, jak wrócimy to musimy pomyśleć, jak dostać się do apteczki.

\- Ta. – Denver kiwnął głową i wyszedł ze skarbca.

No to czeka nas niezła pogawędka z Berlinem. Ech, na pewno będzie się działo. Już widzę, jaki będzie zadowolony z naszej akcji, ale Moskwa musi wyjść na dwór. Na pewno nas jakoś ukaże, ale wszystkich nas nie zabije. Chyba. Ale ojciec Denvera był w tym momencie najważniejszy. Musieliśmy to zrobić dla niego.

Gdy lekko się ogarnęłam, ruszyłam w kierunku drzwi gabinetu dyrektora mennicy. Wszyscy czekali tylko na mnie. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i otworzyłam drzwi, po czym weszłam pierwsza do środka. Brunet siedział w fotelu, popijając wino. Jakie to typowe. My harujemy i martwimy się o wszystko, a on ma to absolutnie gdzieś. Dobrze, że jeszcze nie kręci się wokół niego żadna zakładniczka.

\- Berlin, musimy porozmawiać. – Skierowałam swoje słowa do dowódcy, starając się zachowywać jak najbardziej neutralnie.

\- Właśnie o Tobie myślałem. – Uśmiechnął się, ale gdy zobaczył, że nie jestem sama mina mu zrzedła. – Czego chcecie?

\- Zaraz Denver i Helsinki wyjdą z Moskwą i grupą zakładników na dach. – Zakomunikowałam mu.

\- Nie pozwalam na to. Chyba zapomnieliście, jakie są zasady. I kto to rządzi. – Odpowiedział, patrząc się na nas z wyższością.

Tokio i Rio wyciągnęli swoje karabiny i zaczęli celować do Berlina. Brunet zdziwił się, ale nic nie zrobił. Zaczyna się.

\- Możesz sobie nie pozwalać, ale to nic nie zmieni. Właśnie wychodzą. – Tokio mówiła zdenerwowana. – A gdy Profesor zadzwoni, masz się zachowywać. Jasne?

\- Popełniacie błąd. I jeszcze tego pożałujecie. – Berlin zagroził nam.

\- Raczej Ty pożałujesz, gdy Profesor dowie się, że zabiłeś zakładniczkę. – Tokio była co raz bardziej wściekła.

Dosłownie kilka sekund po skończonym zdaniu Tokio, zadzwonił telefon.

\- Moskwa wyszedł na powietrze z zakładnikami i replikami broni. Jak dobrze wiesz, ja bym nigdy na to nie pozwolił, ale reszta uważa, że to dobry pomysł. – Przekazał informacje Profesorowi, po czym uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie na końcu.

Po skończonej rozmowie Tokio i Rio opuścili swoje karabiny.

\- Jeśli nie zachowacie rozsądku, możecie zapomnieć o pieniądzach, Acapulco i dzieciakach. Zrujnujecie wszystko. – Berlin kontynuował swoje groźby. – Mieliście tylko jedne zadanie. Być profesjonalistami.

\- To nie wygląda profesjonalnie? – Nairobi westchnęła i wyciągnęła z kieszeni kombinezonu banknot.

\- Jest piękny. – Berlin skomentował.

\- Nie, nie jest piękny. Jest lepszy, niż te w bankach. Nie można go wyśledzić. To dzieło sztuki. Wiesz, czemu? – Nairobi skierowała swoje pytanie do bruneta.

\- Oświeć mnie, Nairobi. – Berlin dociekał.

\- Ponieważ miałam dość czasu, by były perfekcyjne. Jestem profesjonalistką. Ale nie wiem, co robić, gdy w trakcie roboty panikuje ojciec. Czy mamy robić swoje i to olać, czy zainteresować się nim i mu pomóc? Co, Berlin? Być może to jest łatwe dla takiego dupka, jak Ty. Po prostu zignorować to, że jednemu z nas coś się dzieje. – Nairobi mówiła ze złością, po czym zgniotła banknot i rzuciła nim w stronę Berlina.

Było widać frustrację na twarzy bruneta. Chciałam mu jeszcze coś wygarnąć, ale powstrzymałam się. Jeszcze jedno słowo i pewnie zrobiłby coś komuś z nas. Prawda jest taka, że dla Berlina jesteśmy nikim, i dzisiaj doskonale się o tym wszyscy przekonaliśmy. On nic nie czuje. Nie wierzę, że kiedyś byłam nim zauroczona i sypiałam z nim. Ale w Toledo był trochę inny. Wydawał się bardziej ludzki, jeśli w ogóle można tak o nim powiedzieć. No cóż, widocznie teraz pokazuje swoje prawdziwe, chore i chłodne oblicze.

Gdy właśnie mieliśmy wychodzić, zadzwonił telefon. Wszyscy spojrzeliśmy się na siebie. Miałam silne przeczucie, że nie jest dobrze, ale chciałam się mylić. Berlin odebrał połączenie. Rozmowa trwała bardzo krótko, Berlin nie powiedział podczas niej ani jednego słowa. Jego pokerowa twarz też niczego nie zdradzała.

\- Gratuluję głupoty. Policja właśnie postrzeliła zakładnika. Możecie być z siebie dumni. – Powiedział do nas z pogardą.

Ja pierdolę. To się nie dzieje. Jak do tego doszło? Co tam się stało na tym dachu? Pytań było mnóstwo, ale teraz musieliśmy skupić się na ocaleniu zakładnika. Dołączenie do tego napadu to był najgorszy pomysł, w moim życiu.


	8. Czas na imprezę

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Długo nie publikowałam żadnego rozdziału. Mój piękny i cudowny plan na pisanie jednego rozdziału na tydzień legł w gruzach. Nie mam się czym usprawiedliwić, od czasu premiery cały swój wolny czas poświęcam Cyberpunkowi. Pod względem fabularnym i graficznym gra jest rewelacyjna, ale technicznie jest kiepsko (za rok albo dwa lata to będzie bardzo dobra gra, jak już ją odpowiednio naprawią). Wciągnęłam się na tyle, że zaczęłam pisać fanfiction z tego uniwersum. Porwałam się z motyką na słońce decydując się na pisanie dwóch powieści na raz i dlatego wyszło, jak wyszło (a musiałam to zrobić, staram się naprawić kanon, jeśli chodzi o jeden wątek) . Postaram się, by rozdział pojawiał się raz na dwa tygodnie, ale nie jestem w stanie tego zagwarantować.
> 
> Gdy pisałam drugą część tego rozdziału to dosyć źle się czułam, więc może być w pewnym momencie dziwnie napisany. Nie chciałam czekać, aż lepiej się poczuję. I tak już wystarczająco długo nic nie wstawiałam, więc publikuje go w takiej formie, w jakiej jest. Mam nadzieję, że jednak będzie znośny.

**Toledo, 2 miesiące i 3 tygodnie do napadu**

Razem z dziewczynami szykowałyśmy się w pokoju Tokio. Za godzinę wymkniemy się z naszego małego więzienia i będziemy się zajebiście bawić na festiwalu. Oczywiście, Rio i Denver również z nami będą. Wszystko było prawie gotowe, potrzebowaliśmy jedynie kluczyków do samochodu Profesora. Zdobyciem ich mieli zająć się chłopacy. Oby mu się udało, bo nie będziemy iść taki kawał drogi na piechotę.

Stałyśmy we trzy przed lustrem i robiłyśmy ostatnie poprawki. Tokio wybrała stylówkę prosto z jakiejś mangi – miała na sobie czarny top i spodenki, które miały kształt skrzydeł, a na stopach miała czarne glany. Wcale mnie to nie dziwi, czemu akurat tak się ubrała, Rio uwielbia ten japoński szajs. Nairobi wybrała krótką i lekko rozkloszowaną, granatową sukienkę, która wspaniale podkreślała jej szczupłe i długie nogi, do tego dobrała czarne szpilki i złotą biżuterię. Ja natomiast postawiłam na żywy kolor – miałam na sobie dopasowaną sukienkę w kolorze magenty do kolan i złote, brokatowe szpilki. Jak się odstawić to się odstawić, w końcu to festiwal. Wszystkie wyglądałyśmy fantastycznie.

Miałyśmy różne makijaże, ale jeden element był wspólny – wszystkie pomalowałyśmy usta krwistoczerwoną pomadką.

\- Słuchajcie, chyba przesadziłam z tymi ustami. – Nairobi przyglądała się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze, mając wątpliwości.

\- Nairobi, przestań, wyglądają super! – Skomplementowałam przyjaciółkę.

\- Chyba wyglądam jak puszczalska, co myślicie? – Spytała się nas.

\- Chyba nigdy nie widziałaś, jak wyglądają puszczalskie dziewczyny na imprezach! – Zaczęłam się śmiać. – Uwierz mi, daleko ci do nich.

\- Ty wyglądasz na puszczalską. – Tokio zażartowała i skierowała swoje słowa do mnie.

\- Wiem, ale w końcu to festiwal, nie? – Znowu się zaśmiałam.

\- A ja stawiam na prostotę. – Krótkowłosa powiedziała, po raz kolejny poprawiając swoje włosy.

\- Wiem i dlatego o tym mówię. – Nairobi cały czas nie była przekonana.

\- Kochanie, gdzie idziemy? – Tokio zadała jej pytanie.

\- Na festiwal. – Nairobi odpowiedziała.

\- No to zrób się na festiwalową puszczalską jak Anta. – Tokio posłała jej całusa.

\- No dobra, przekonałaś mnie! – Kobieta zaczęła się śmiać.

Byłyśmy już gotowe, a chłopaków nadal u nas nie było. Zaczęłam się trochę martwić, że coś poszło nie tak. Na szczęście po kilku minutach zjawił się Rio.

\- Szanowne Panie, idziemy na imprezę! – Rio krzyknął zadowolony i dumnie wyjął z kieszeni kluczyki od auta.

\- Zajebiście! – Krzyknęłam głośno.

Nairobi prawie podskoczyła z ekscytacji i zabrała chłopakowi klucze, po czym schowała je do małej torebki. Rio stanął przy lustrze i również zaczął się poprawiać. Ubrany był dzisiaj w jasną, dżinsową koszulkę i spodnie, do tego dobrał sportowe buty. Rzadko kiedy można go zobaczyć w czymś innym niż bluza z kapturem, dobrze wyglądał w takim wydaniu. Założył na siebie śmieszne, ciemnogranatowe okulary z rozsuwanymi elementami w kształcie gwiazdek. Rio był gotowy.

\- No dobra, a gdzie jest Denver? – Tokio spytała się ukochanego.

\- Nie wiem. Pewnie się nadal szykuje albo coś. – Rio odpowiedział jej.

\- Jak to nie wiesz? Przecież miał Ci pomóc z kluczykami. – Podrapałam się po głowie.

Dosłownie, gdy skończyłam swoje zdanie, do pokoju Tokio wparował Denver.

\- Panie i panowie, już czas! – Denver zaczął się śmiać i wykonał obrót.

Denver miał na sobie swoje ukochane spodnie ze skórzanym paskiem, mokasyny, czarny podkoszulek i ładną marynarkę. Lubiłam jego imprezowy styl, zawsze dobrze w nim wyglądał.

\- No w końcu. Chyba szykowałeś się dłużej od nas, co? – Zażartowałam i podeszłam do niego bliżej. – Poczekaj, czy to nie jest marynarka Berlina? – Spytałam się go zaciekawiona, dotykając materiału marynarki w odcieniu butelkowej zieleni.

\- Tak jest, czysta elegancja. – Denver odpowiedział dumny.

\- Jezu, Denver, on Cię zabije! – Zaśmiałam się, po czym reszta zrobiła to samo. – Mówię serio!

\- Spoko, Anta, nawet się nie dowie, że zniknęła na kilka godzin. Ale wyglądam dobrze, co? – Posłał mi zawadiackie spojrzenie.

\- Jak milion euro! – Odpowiedziałam mu, ciesząc się.

\- Dobra, chodźmy już. Bo zaraz impreza się skończy. – Tokio ponagliła nas.

\- Cicho, cicho! – Przy drzwiach stanął Denver, blokując nam przejście. – Czuję coś. – Zaczął gestykulować dłońmi.

\- Co? – Nairobi spytała się go.

\- Mówiłem Wam o moich pięciu żonach? – Denver zaczął udawać Berlina, po czym zaczął się śmiać. – Chcą nas złapać na ciążę, a potem…Wychodzi z tego… Głowica nuklearna. – Denver kontynuował udawanie.

Dosyć dobrze mu to wychodziło. Zaczęliśmy się z tego śmiać. Dokładnie tydzień temu podczas kolacji Berlin opowiedział nam, że miał pięć żon. I tak, ciężko mi było w to uwierzyć. Zastanawiałam się, jak te biedaczki z nimi wytrzymywały? Te małżeństwa raczej nie trwały długo i pewnie były burzliwe.

Na pierwszy rzut oka Berlin to czarujący, szarmancki i przystojny mężczyzna, ale im dłużej z nim przebywasz wiesz, że to jest tylko zasłona dymna i pod tą cudowną przykrywką jest coś mrocznego, odrzucającego, ale i tajemniczego i cholernie pociągającego. Ech, sama wpadłam w tą jego pułapkę, zauroczając się w nim, ale na szczęście tylko raz spaliśmy ze sobą i na tym się skończyło.

Nie mogłabym być w związku z kimś, kto ma drugiego człowieka za nic, nie ważne jak jest seksowny i dobry w łóżku. A w tym ostatnim to był w tym cholernie dobry, nie mogłam temu zaprzeczyć. Przeszły mnie dreszcze, gdy zaczęłam myśleć o naszej jedynej, wspólnej nocy. Właśnie przyłapałam się na tym, że pierwszy raz od dawna zaczęłam o tym myśleć. Ta cholerna marynarka wszystko spowodowała.

Berlin mówił także, o tym że kobiety oferują seks mężczyznom tylko po to, by prędzej czy później zajść w ciążę i kopnąć ich w tyłek po narodzinach dziecka. A nie, przepraszam, nie narodzinach dziecka, ale po narodzinach bomby atomowej, która niszczy wszystko na swojej drodze i sprawia, że mężczyzna już przestaje istnieć dla tej kobiety, a ona sama staje się dla niego nieatrakcyjna przez poród.

Mój Boże, gorszej bzdury w życiu nie słyszałam. Tylko seksista i mizogin może coś takiego powiedzieć. Berlin ma mocno nasrane w głowie, czy ktoś ma jeszcze wątpliwości? 

\- Drodzy Państwo, zapraszam do samochodu, ale już. – Tokio wygoniła nas ze swojego pokoju po przestawieniu Denvera.

Wyszliśmy więc z Denverem i Nairobi, po czym udaliśmy się w kierunku samochodu. Robiliśmy to najciszej, jak się tylko dało, pozostali nie mogli się dowiedzieć, co robimy. Znowu poczułam się jak 16-latka, gdy wymykałam się z domu dziecka w środku nocy na imprezy ze znajomymi.

Za kierownicą usiadł Denver, czekaliśmy już tylko na Rio i Tokio. Sama nas przed chwilą poganiała, a teraz pewnie zaliczają szybki numerek na jej łóżku, każąc nam na ich czekać. Na szczęście dosyć szybko się zjawili i mogliśmy ruszać. Przez całą drogę śmialiśmy się i nie mogliśmy się doczekać grubej imprezy, która miała trwać do rana.

Po godzinnej podróży w końcu trafiliśmy do celu. Festiwal odbywał się w dwóch klubach i na ślicznym patio, które było ozdobione kolorowymi lampkami i innymi imprezowymi dekoracjami, a na jego środku był niesamowicie duży parkiet taneczny.

Od razu z Denverem tam ruszyliśmy, nie patrząc, co chcą robić nasi pozostali towarzysze. Tańczyliśmy razem z dobrą godzinę, po czym przyszedł czas na drobny odpoczynek przy barze. Dosyć szybko opróżniliśmy jedną butelkę tequili.

\- Antaa, jesteś taaaaka piękkkna… - Denver mamrotał to pod nosem śmiejąc się.

\- Cooooo? – Muzyka była tak głośna, że nie słyszałam tego, co właśnie do mnie mówił, mimo tego śmiałam się.

\- Jesteeeś... Pięknaaaa. I mooooja. – Denver krzyknął i ponownie zaśmiał się na końcu.

Bez zastanowienia zbliżyłam się do ukochanego i przyssałam się do jego ust. Byłam w takim stanie ograniczonej świadomości, że nie obchodziło mnie to czy ktoś z naszej paczki może nas zobaczyć, dałam się ponieść sytuacji. Denver był jednak bardziej świadomy i po kilku minutach zastopował nas. Nie trwało to jednak długo, bo gdy zmieniliśmy miejsce, nasze usta i języki znowu połączyły się i zaczęliśmy wszystko od początku. Męska toaleta w klubie to nie jest najbardziej nastrojowe miejsce, ale chociaż tam mogliśmy mieć przez moment chwilę prywatności.

Na pocałunkach oczywiście się nie skończyło, uprawialiśmy seks w jednej z kabin. Ach, jakie to było niesamowicie szalone i dzikie. Jeszcze niedawno często tak właśnie kończyłam imprezy w klubach– z przystojnym nieznajomym imprezowiczem w kabinie. Ale z Denverem to było o wiele lepsze, bardziej ciekawsze i emocjonalne. W końcu jesteśmy zakochani, a seks zawsze wtedy lepiej smakuje.

Przy wyjściu z toalety spotkaliśmy Rio. Na nasze nieszczęście akurat musiał wtedy skorzystać z toalety, ale był raczej mocno napity, więc jest szansa, że może nas nie zapamiętał. Gdy wróciliśmy na parkiet zaczęliśmy tańczyć z innymi ludźmi, by nie wzbudzać żadnych podejrzeń. Po chwili zobaczyłam w końcu Nairobi to z nią przejęłam parkiet.

Po pewnym czasie wszyscy znaleźliśmy się na jednym parkiecie i tańczyliśmy obok siebie. W przerwach opróżniliśmy butelki różnorakich trunków i wygłupialiśmy się. Denver standardowo opowiadał swoje żarty i suchary, ale tym razem wszyscy się z nich śmiali. Nie były lepsze niż zawsze, po prostu po alkoholu były bardziej zabawne dla reszty.

Niestety, koło 3 nad ranem musieliśmy już wracać do Toledo. Profesor nie mógł się zorientować, że nie ma nas w domu. Wszyscy trzymaliśmy się jako tako na nogach, ale mogliśmy chodzić, oprócz Rio. Biedaczek tak się upił, że w pewnym momencie zasnął przy barze. Musieliśmy więc w przetransportować go do samochodu. Jakoś udało nam się to zrobić we czwórkę, ale momentami chwialiśmy się tak, że prawie wywaliliśmy się kilka razy z biednym Rio na chodnik. Na szczęście samochód nie był daleko.

Denver był z nas najbardziej „trzeźwy”, więc to on prowadził samochód. Tak, wiem, nikt nie powinien w takim stanie prowadzić samochodu, ale musieliśmy jakoś dostać się do Toledo. W czasie jazdy próbowaliśmy kilka razy obudzić Rio, udało nam się to dopiero praktycznie pod samym domem. Na szczęście nie doszło do żadnego wypadku i wróciliśmy w jednym kawałku.

Razem z dziewczynami pomogłyśmy Rio wyjść z samochodu i dojść do domu. Zastanawiałam się, czemu Denver do nas nie dołączył. Gdy wróciłam się do samochodu zobaczyłam, że mój ukochany słodko spał na tylnej kanapie auta. Nie miałam serca go budzić, wyglądał przecudnie. Oby tylko Berlin nie zobaczył go właśnie tam w jego marynarce. Ale po co miałby podchodzić właśnie do samochodu nad ranem?

Od razu, gdy weszłam do domu zdjęłam swoje szpilki. Nie mogłam generować zbyt dużo hałasu, plus okropnie bolały mnie stopy. Widocznie wypadłam z obiegu, kiedyś imprezowałam co weekend i nigdy nie miałam takich dolegliwości. Albo zaczęłam się starzeć.

Poruszałam się w ciemności po parterze, aż dotarłam do schodów. Gdy stanęłam nogą na pierwszym stopniu nagle straciłam równowagę i mało brakowało, a skończyłabym z rozciętą głową. Na szczęście w porę złapałam się poręczy. Schody zawsze pokonają człowieka pod wpływem alkoholu. Resztę drogi na górę postanowiłam pokonać na czworaka, tak było najbezpieczniej. Gdy dotarłam już do sypialni błyskawicznie zdjęłam z siebie wszystkie ubrania bez zapalania światła i ekspresowo położyłam się do łóżka.

Po kilku godzinach zaczęłam się wybudzać. Pierwsze, co poczułam to okropna suchość w ustach i pragnienie. Bez otwierania oczu sięgnęłam ręką do swojej szafki nocnej, by sprawdzić, która była godzina. Zdziwiłam się, gdy w zasięgu mojej ręki nie napotkałam absolutnie nic, ale spróbowałam jeszcze raz. Ponownie, nie udało mi się. Westchnęłam i po chwili otworzyłam oczy, by sprawdzić, czemu czynność którą wykonuje codziennie tym razem aż dwa razy mi nie wyszła.

Poczułam lekkie przerażenie. Moimi oczom ukazał się widok obcej sypialni. Szybko porzuciłam kołdrę, zerwałam się i podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej.

\- Co jest, kurwa? - Powiedziałam do siebie na głos.

\- Dzień dobry, Gwiazdeczko. Dobrze się spało? - Usłyszałam dobrze znany i bardzo zadowolony głos z lewej strony sypialni.

Po chwili spojrzałam się na mojego towarzysza. Brunet ubrany był jak zawsze elegancko, ale jego twarz przykuła moją uwagę. Patrzył mi się w oczy z niesamowitą radością. Kurwa, jakim cudem znalazłam się w sypialni Berlina? Najwidoczniej nie trafiłam do swojego pokoju w nocy. Ale wtopa. Poczułam, jak zaczęłam się czerwienić.

\- Rzeczywiście śpisz nago. - W oczach Berlina widziałam iskierki.

Nie mogłam wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa. Gdy wzrok bruneta przeniósł się na moje nagie piersi szybko przykryłam się kołdrą.

\- Dobrze bawiliście się poza miastem? - Brunet zaczął mnie przepytywać.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz… - Próbowałam udawać głupią, ale obydwoje wiedzieliśmy, że nie wychodzi mi to.

\- Widziałem Twojego kochasia jak spał w samochodzie. W mojej marynarce. - To ostatnie zdanie brunet bardzo mocno zaakcentował.

\- Jeśli myślisz, że mam coś wspólnego z tym, że wziął twoją marynarkę to się mylisz. Gdy go w niej zobaczyłam, to powiedziałam mu, że to jest zły pomysł. - Postawiłam sprawę jasno.

\- Jestem w stanie w to uwierzyć. - Odpowiedział mi, wciąż pożerając mnie wzrokiem.

\- Doniesiesz na nas Profesorowi? – Spytałam się.

\- Na razie nie, bo mimo wszystko mam do Ciebie słabość. – Odpowiedział mi z zawadiackim uśmieszkiem i w tym momencie poprawiał swój krawat.

Przekręciłam oczami, ale z jednej strony cieszyłam się, że tego nie zrobi. Ale czy rzeczywiście mnie nie okłamał? Tego nie wiem, czas pokaże.

\- Czy my… No wiesz? – Spytałam zakłopotana.

\- Czy my co? – Berlin powtórzył nie próbując ukryć, że cieszy go moje zakłopotanie, bo wiedział dokładnie, o co chcę go spytać.

\- No wiesz… Uprawialiśmy seks? – W końcu z siebie wydusiłam.

\- Nie. Nie miałbym z Ciebie żadnego w takim stanie, w jakim byłaś. Nigdy nie dotknąłbym Cię bez Twojej świadomej zgody. – Odpowiedział mi poważnie.

\- Dzięki za szczerość, chociaż nie wiem, czy mogę Ci wierzyć. – Odpowiedziałam szczerze.

\- Nie okłamałbym Cię. – Zapewnił mnie.

Brzmiał, jakby mówił prawdę, wiec postanowiłam w to uwierzyć. Trochę mi ulżyło.

\- Niedługo będzie śniadanie, więc lepiej ogarnij się i szybko zejdź na dół. Wyglądasz źle. – Powiedział do mnie bez ogródek.

\- Ty to wiesz, jak podnieść człowieka na duchu. – Westchnęłam.

Berlin wyszedł ze swojej sypialni, zostawiając mnie samą. Szybko nałożyłam na siebie wczorajsze ubrania i ewakuowałam się do łazienki. Czułam się fatalnie i rzeczywiście tak wyglądałam. Kac morderca nie ma serca. Zimny prysznic trochę pomógł, ale czułam jak głowa zaczyna mnie boleć co raz mocniej. To będzie ciężki dzień. Ale mimo wszystko, warto było wyrwać się z tej klatki i trochę poimprezować. Być może jeszcze się nam uda zrobić to drugi raz. Tylko będę musiała się upewnić, że trafię do odpowiedniego łóżka, gdy już wrócimy do domu.


End file.
